one thousand miles together
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Feliks menghubungi Arthur, dan kereta menuju London itu pun menunggu mereka. {historical!au}
1. little ones

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Alfred menemukan mawar yang dikeringkan di dalam sebuah buku tua di dalam lemari milik ayahnya. Buku itu berbau apak, kertas-kertasnya menguning, sebagian kusut. Ada sebuah pita merah yang menjadi penanda sebuah halaman, dan di halaman yang ditandai itulah Alfred menemukan mawar.

Ia mengabaikan sebentar tentang mawar. Ia bisa menemukan banyak cerita di dalamnya, dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi, tegak bersambung dan miring. Di usianya saat itu, dia tak begitu mengerti apa itu ekspedisi, apa itu migrasi, apa itu perang, apa itu koloni, satu-satunya yang ia tahu adalah mawar itu abadi.

Dia tak langsung menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Dia menyimpan benda itu di kamarnya, memisahkan si mawar dan buku, tanpa tahu bahwa dari awal benda itu seharusnya bersama. Dia menaruh mawarnya di sudut satu-satunya meja di kamarnya, buku itu di lacinya. Kadang-kadang dia membacanya, kadang-kadang juga dia membuatnya menjadi benda yang ia pegang selama tidur, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tempat tidurnya turut berbau apak, tetapi lama-kelamaan Alfred terbiasa.

Alfred kecil mulai mengenal kisah mawar tua itu, yang tak rusak dimakan waktu, setelah ayahnya pulang dari Kanada, setelah mengunjungi istri pertamanya.

Ayahnya membawa cerita tentang Matthew, saudara beda ibu Alfred yang tinggal jauh di utara sana. Usia Matthew tak begitu jauh dari Alfred, dan dari salah satu foto, Alfred rasa dia dan Matthew mirip. Akan tetapi, kata ayahnya, Matthew lebih suka diam, sementara Alfred banyak tingkah. Cerita-cerita ini hanya ada di antara mereka berdua. Ibu Alfred, walaupun jarang berada di rumah karena dia lebih suka berada di kampus, takkan suka mendengar cerita tentang istri pertama itu, meskipun pada faktanya ayah Alfred berpaling dari ibu Matthew untuknya. Ayah Alfred berkata bahwa dia sangat ingin mempertemukan mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua adalah orang-orang kesayangannya, dan baginya takkan mungkin meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka dalam hidupnya.

Saat bercerita secara rahasia tentang Matthew itulah, ayahnya melihat mawar di sudut meja. Dia bertanya di mana Alfred mendapatkannya, Alfred dengan senang hati bercerita.

Ayahnya pun balas bercerita; tentang kakek Alfred yang tak pernah Alfred kenal seumur hidupnya. Yang Alfred tahu hanyalah bahwa si kakek meninggal tak lama setelah ayahnya menikah untuk kedua kali.

Ayahnya baru bercerita sekarang bahwa kakeknya sangat tak setuju dengan pilihan ayah Alfred untuk menikah lagi, meninggalkan Matthew yang masih berusia satu bulan dan ibunya di Kanada sana. Dia sakit tak lama setelah itu, menyangkal pernikahan kedua putranya dengan orang yang tak ia setujui, lalu ia meninggal dunia sebelum Alfred lahir. Di usianya saat itu, Alfred tak memahami apa itu perselingkuhan, apa itu pengkhianatan, dan ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kelahirannya. Dia merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan dalam sebuah pernikahan karena yang ia tahu, hidupnya bahagia. Di sisi lain ia juga yakin Matthew juga bahagia. Lalu mengapa wajah ayahnya sangat sedih ketika menceritakannya?

Cerita ayahnya panjang sekali. Dia nampak bahagia menceritakan petualangan kakeknya, yang sebenarnya berasal dari Inggris, tetapi telah menuju banyak tempat, baik berperang atas nama Kemaharajaan atau sebagai seorang pedagang, dan pilihannya untuk menetap saja jauh di Amerika Serikat.

Buku harian itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang ayah Alfred jaga hingga saat ini. Hubungan mereka jelek hingga akhir hayat kakeknya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ayah Alfred masih sangat menyayangi kakeknya, meski perbedaan pendapat mereka bawa sampai mati. Ayah Alfred berkata pada Alfred bahwa Tuhan memberikan Alfred sebagai ganti dari hal yang tak terselesaikan di antara dia dan ayahnya.

Mawar itu sendiri adalah milik kakeknya. Ceritanya misterius, bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak begitu tahu-menahu sejarahnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mawar itu diberikan seorang perempuan dari Prancis, dan faktanya nenek Alfred adalah penduduk asli Amerika, seorang putri dari kepala suku yang terhormat dari tempat yang susah dieja bagi Alfred.

Ayahnya meminta Alfred untuk menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk lain kali, karena malam sudah larut dan Alfred tak boleh tidur di atas pukul sebelas. Ayahnya mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan Alfred memutuskan untuk tidur dengan buku itu lagi.

Alfred bandel. Dia tak langsung tidur begitu ayahnya meninggalkan kamar. Ia mengusap-usap buku itu, memikirkan orang yang tak pernah ia lihat. Ia percaya ayahnya masih menyayangi kakeknya. Di satu sisi, dia begitu penasaran akan kehidupan kakeknya. Dia melintasi jarak yang jauh, melihat banyak orang, dan nampaknya, dari sebagian cerita yang telah ia baca dari tulisan di dalam buku itu, ataupun cerita ayahnya, kakeknya telah bepergian ke banyak tempat.

Ada apakah di luar sana? Apakah lebih menarik daripada nyanyi-nyanyian di sekolah? Dari teman-teman yang mengajarimu untuk menyelinap keluar dari kelas sekali-sekali untuk mencicipi makanan hangat di rumah sebelah sekolah?

Sejak saat itu, Alfred berpikir, bahwa sesekali dia harus meninggalkan Amerika Serikat.

#

Suatu waktu, ibunya berkata bahwa dia akan berada di Eropa, lama sekali. Urusan kampus. Alfred takkan pernah mengerti mengapa seseorang yang mengajar harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar. Alfred mengira bahwa tugas mereka hanya memberi tugas; dan, selesai. Tak perlu ada pertemuan dengan kolega, perumusan kurikulum, pengembangan ilmu, dia masih belum bisa mencerna itu semua. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ibunya pergi. Entah kapan akan kembali.

Ayahnya menjadikan itu kesempatan yang baik. Dia memboyong Alfred ke Kanada, lalu mengambil Matthew dari ibunya. Mereka bertiga berada di rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari perbatasan, dan ayahnya meminta mereka tidur di dipan yang sama.

Saat Alfred melihat Matthew untuk pertama kali, dia memang melihat dirinya sendiri, tetapi yang tampil dengan cara yang berbeda. Matthew menerima uluran tangan Alfred, begitu malu-malu untuk bicara lebih dahulu. Alfred tak bisa menahan diri atas diamnya Matthew, maka dia mulai mengoceh.

Malam itu, Alfred dan Matthew, 8 dan 9, membuka buku harian kakek mereka untuk pertama kali.

"Apakah kaupikir ini berbahaya?" Matthew bertanya ragu-ragu, hanya memegang bagian sampul sementara Alfred sudah terlihat siap membukanya dengan brutal dan membaca isinya keras-keras, seolah ingin seluruh dunia tahu.

"Tidak akan ada bahaya. Kakek kita sudah meninggal, 'kan?"

"Tapi ..."

Alfred tak lagi bicara, ia menyingkirkan tangan Matthew dan langsung membukanya ke halaman yang ditandai dengan mawar (yang tak lupa ia sertakan, meski tanpa ayahnya ingatkan). Dia membacakan dengan keras bacaan tentang perdagangan di pesisir Prancis, dan kakeknya tak menyukai cara berbicara orang Prancis.

Matthew mengerutkan kening di bagian itu. Alfred menangkap perubahan dengan mudah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku berdarah Prancis ... dia mengajariku beberapa kata ... apakah itu artinya Kakek membenciku?"

"Dia takkan mendengarmu bicara bahasa Prancis, Matthew, kenapa takut?"

Matthew mencerna kata-kata Alfred sambil berkedip. Alfred cuek, lalu membaca nyaring-nyaring lagi, hingga ayah mereka datang ke kamar dan bertanya mengapa mereka belum tidur. Matthew, penurut seperti biasa, menarik selimutnya dan mulai berbaring. Sementara itu Alfred menyerahkan buku harian kakek mereka pada sang ayah,

"Bacakan sesuatu untuk kami! Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa membaca atau mendengar satu cerita lagi!"

Ayah mereka memandangi dua pemuda kecil itu bergantian, Alfred menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke tempat tidur tak sabar.

"Kalian menyukai cerita Kakek? Mengapa?"

Alfred menyambar seolah dia telah menunggu pertanyaan itu, "Aku ingin berpetualang seperti Kakek! Pergi keluar Benua Amerika, melihat tempat baru!"

"Dan kau, Matthew?"

Suara Matthew lembut sekali, "Sepertinya, Kakek adalah orang yang pemberani. Dia berani bepergian ke mana-mana. Aku juga ingin menjadi pemberani."

"Aku juga harus menjadi pemberani!" Alfred membeo, dia bisa saja melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur karena begitu antusias akan ide yang belum terpikirkannya tersebut.

Ayah mereka tak bisa menemukan kata-kata lain, selain menuruti kata-kata Alfred.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Natalya dan kedua saudaranya pernah tidur dua hari di jalanan hanya untuk melarikan diri. Semuanya berpangkal dari Natalya; karena Ivan selalu tenang terhadap pertengkaran di balik pintu kamar mereka, sementara Yekaterina adalah si tertua yang tak mungkin mengajarkan adik-adiknya kenakalan.

Tetapi Natalya muak. Memangnya dia dibutuhkan, sementara orangtuanya sibuk mementingkan diri mereka sendiri? Lalu dia bertekad pergi, Ivan selalu menyayanginya dan Yekaterina tak mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua luntang-lantung di jalan tanpa pengawasan. Lalu, terjadilah itu: anak usia tiga belas, sebelas, dan tujuh tidur di depan sebuah toko tanpa selimut yang cukup.

Namun, bagian terbaik dari pelarian itu bukanlah ketika orangtua mereka datang menjemput.

Ibu mereka memeluk ketiganya erat-erat, mengatakan kekhawatirannya tetapi Natalya muak. Natalya tidak butuh itu. Dunia luar bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada di rumah. Paling-paling setelah ini mereka berdua akan mengulanginya lagi, bertengkar seakan sedang melawan satu sama lain dalam perang besar, menghancurkan barang, tak peduli pada anak-anak mereka yang tidak makan. Natalya memang belum memahaminya sepenuhnya, tetapi dia akan tahu, suatu saat nanti, bahwa yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah kemenangan diri mereka sendiri. Suatu hal yang membosankan dari orang-orang dewasa.

Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar kembali seperti biasa setelahnya. Natalya tidak merasa rumahnya seperti rumah. Ivan berubah menjadi lebih banyak diam, Yekaterina semakin khawatir akan banyak hal, hampir segalanya. Ibu mereka jarang pulang, ayah mereka tak begitu peduli. Kalaupun mereka berdua berada di rumah, tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja kecuali salah satunya pergi lagi. Yekaterina harus menyingkirkan kekhawatiran berlebihannya untuk mengurus mereka bertiga, Ivan mulai belajar menghitung uang, dan Natalya makin menyadari bahwa dunia luar memang terasa lebih baik.

Natalya menengok ke belakang, ke dua hari yang sepertinya sudah terlalu jauh di belakang itu, karena ada jarak hari-hari buruk di antara masa sekarang dan hal itu yang membuatnya begitu jauh.

Natalya ingin kembali saja ke kebebasan.

#

Yekaterina sering sekali khawatir sehingga ia selalu menyimpan kunci-kunci saat ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, atau saat ia sedang keluar sendirian. Ivan tak begitu peduli hal itu, dia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu—yang Yekaterina anggap aneh, Natalya anggap unik—di ruang belakang rumah. Natalya sendiri tidak punya tempat untuk pergi.

Maka dia mulai menjelajah rumahnya sendiri, sering ke kamar orangtua mereka yang tak pernah dihuni lagi. Bagian itu tidak menarik. Sudah tidak ada lagi barang-barang penting di atas meja, foto-foto—mungkin semuanya sudah hancur karena kemarahan—bahkan lemari mereka setengah kosong. Natalya tak peduli.

Dia mencari ruang lain yang dahulu dilarang ibunya untuk dimasuki. Bagaimanapun, sekarang adalah waktunya kebebasan.

Gudang di samping kamar orangtua mereka jarang sekali dia masuki. Paling-paling hanya waktu dia disuruh untuk menaruh sesuatu. Dia benci ruangan itu karena ibunya tak pernah benar-benar mengatur isinya.

Peti-peti berantakan di sudut, Natalya mengabaikannya. Ada satu lemari yang sejak beberapa hari lalu diincarnya, dan ia sedang mencari momentum yang pas. Ia pernah melihat ibunya membawa beberapa buku ke dalam gudang ini, dan kemungkinan terbesar hanya benda itulah tempat menyimpannya.

Natalya tidak salah duga. Ada banyak buku bersampul tebal di bagian bawah, yang bersampul tipis di bagian atas. Ia mengambil secara acak sebuah buku, dibukanya, hanya berujung pada kerutan di dahinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca huruf di dalamnya.

Maka ia pun membawa buku itu pada Yekaterina.

Yekaterina menjelaskan bahwa buku itu bukan berbahasa mereka. Buku itu menggunakan bahasa orang-orang di barat, salah satu negara yang memakainya adalah Britania. Natalya tidak tahu negara apa itu, tetapi ia sangat gatal untuk mencoba membacanya. Yekaterina bisa beberapa bagian, tapi ia minta agar Natalya mencari tahu di lemari itu lagi saja, ia tak begitu tahu sisanya.

Maka, dimulailah hari-hari Natalya membongkar lemari itu untuk berlari dari kehidupan nyatanya—berlari pada sesuatu yang baru.

#

Ada buku yang menjelaskan apa itu apel dalam sirilik, dan bagaimana cara apel itu disebut dalam bahasa Inggris, juga bagaimana menuliskannya dalam huruf selain sirilik. Natalya tidak tahu bahwa buku itu pernah sampai ke tangan Yekaterina jauh sebelum ini, tetapi dia tak sempat menyentuhnya lagi, dan ibu mereka tak menyisihkan waktu sedikit pun untuk memastikan putrinya mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya bisa ia dalami.

Natalya menemukannya sendiri, mengusahakannya sendiri, dan ia lupa harapannya untuk berlari keluar. Setidaknya ini cukup.

Kemudian, suatu waktu, ketika dia ingin tahu lebih banyak bagaimana caranya bercerita dalam huruf selain sirilik, dia menemukan buku lain.

Bukan sebuah catatan, bukan buku pengetahuan. Buku itu kosong, hanya memiliki selembar potret yang menjadi penanda halaman yang sudah disobek.

Ada empat orang di foto tersebut. Dari sorot matanya, anak perempuan yang memegang tangan seorang lelaki itu adalah Yekaterina, dan bayi yang masih berada di dalam gendongan itu adalah Ivan. Natalya masih bisa mengenali ibunya, yang masih tak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Natalya tersentak.

Lelaki yang memegangi Yekaterina, bukan ayahnya.

Natalya membongkar lemari lebih dalam lagi. Dia mencari bukti lain. Dia ketakutan, dia khawatir, tetapi dia masih ingin tahu. Ia membuka setiap halaman dari buku apapun yang ia punya dengan cepat, menghentak-hentakkan beberapa di antaranya, berharap ada lembaran yang akan jatuh, lalu ia membuka peti-peti kecil di sudut lemari, ia memanjat rak untuk menjatuhkan buku-buku lain.

Dia menemukan apa yang ia cari di sebuah buku berbahasa Inggris yang dijilid tebal. Ada dua lembar.

Hanya tiga orang di foto itu. Yekaterina, tampaknya, masih sangat kecil, berada di gendongan lelaki yang sama, sementara ibu mereka duduk di kursi di depan mereka berdua.

Lembar kedua mirip dengan yang pertama, tetapi kali ini lelaki itu yang duduk, dan sudah ada Ivan, yang masih bayi,

Natalya perlahan-lahan mengerti.

Kemudian, dalam hatinya, ia semakin ingin berlari saja.

* * *

Alfred terbangun dan menemukan _dog tag_ -nya berada di genggaman. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang direkomendasikan, tetapi dia kadang-kadang melakukannya hanya untuk merasa seperti di rumah dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia seperti melihat kembali dirinya sendiri, berada di satu dipan yang sama dengan Matthew, dan mereka bercerita tentang cita-cita. Alfred tertawa sinis sambil mengacak rambutnya, mengusap wajahnya. Hari-hari itu—andai dia tahu bahwa cara pertamanya keluar benua tidaklah akan menyenangkan, pasti ia akan mengubah harapannya.

#

Natalya memandang rambutnya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu, ia mematut diri lagi.

Begini juga baik. Awalnya ia berprasangka buruk, rambutnya tipis, sehingga pasti jelek jika dipotong sangat pendek seperti laki-laki begini. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, juga diamati lama-lama, tidak juga begitu buruk.

Lagipula, ini juga salah satu bentuk pelarian. Pelarian dari dirinya yang lama.

 **tbc.**


	2. we shall not be here

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Natalya mengenal Tanya karena Tanya menginjak kakinya di hari pendaftaran ke dinas militer Uni Soviet.

Kemudian, dengan aturan yang tak Natalya tahu, juga tak mau tahu, mereka ditempatkan di satu kamar. Natalya berada di ranjang bagian atas dan Tanya di bawah, belakangan Natalya ketahui anak itu punya pengalaman buruk dengan tempat tidur di bagian atas. Ia pernah didorong oleh kakaknya dari atas, membuat kepalanya cedera, tetapi perempuan itu bersyukur hal itu tidak membuatnya trauma.

Natalya tak bisa menilai Tanya. Yang paling jelas, Tanya berbeda dengan kakaknya. Jika Yekaterina orangnya pendiam tetapi mudah khawatir, Tanya pendiam di tengah sekelompok orang, tetapi dia akan banyak bicara pada orang yang ia perlukan, dan dia sering tak mau tahu. Tak mau peduli. Namun dia ramah. Dia supel, mudah berteman, dan menganggap Natalya sebagai sosok yang cocok dengannya, walaupun pada awalnya Natalya sangat sebal padanya.

Potongan rambut Tanya jauh lebih pendek daripada potongan rambut Natalya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki, kalau saja suaranya tidak kecil, dia pasti dipanggil 'Tuan'.

Sore itu, Tanya menyusulnya berjalan di antara barisan Polikarpov yang siap tinggal landas untuk misi-misi pertama Resimen ke-588. Natalya berharap andai saja dia tega mengusir Tanya.

"Hey," Tanya pun berhenti berlari, mengikuti irama langkah Natalya. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Tadi aku melihat seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi. Kutunggu lama sekali sampai dia keluar, ternyata bukan kau."

Sudah sejak lama, Natalya ingin tahu mengapa Tanya suka sekali membuntutinya. Namun sepertinya, kesempatan kali ini bukanlah waktunya.

"Misi pertama, ya," Tanya tersenyum bangga. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Natalya melihat hidupnya berkelebat di depan mata. Kepergian Ivan ke dinas militer enam bulan yang lalu, surat terakhir Yekaterina dari sebuah resimen mata-mata yang telah meluncur ke Baku, lalu rumah yang mencekam di malam terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan negara. Dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Yang Natalya tahu, sekarang batinnya hampa. Ia tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diserahkan.

"Biasa saja," dia memutuskan untuk menjawab gamblang. Hal itu menimbulkan kerutan pada kening Tanya.

"Aku merasa bangga."

Natalya melihat Tanya memandang ke depan dengan penuh semangat. Natalya bisa melihat potensi di dirinya. Sudah beberapa kali Natalya melihat Tanya melakukan uji coba dengan pesawatnya, dan bisa dikatakan Tanya termasuk yang terbaik. Dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus, dia bahkan pernah satu kali menunjukkan manuver. Natalya bisa melihat masa depan yang cerah di diri Tanya. Bahkan Tanya mungkin akan memuluskan seluruh misi yang diembannya, entah sebagai pemandu atau sebagai pembawa bom. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Natalya berharap bisa tahu keluarga macam apa yang membesarkannya.

Semoga selalu ada waktu untuk mencari tahu. Natalya sadar kematiannya bisa terjadi kapan saja. Dia bisa mati pada misi pertama. Peringkatnya dalam resimen penerbang wanita ini berada di peringkat lima terburuk. Dia bisa membuat kesalahan fatal kapan saja. Detik ini, ia berharap Tanya bisa membagi sedikit keberuntungan dan kecemerlangannya.

Natalya mengepalkan tangannya. Sumpahnya pada Yekaterina dan Ivan, juga sumpah mereka padanya masih terngiang. Mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di kehidupan apapun yang mereka punyai setelah berpisah. Setidaknya dia tidak boleh mati pada misi pertama, paling tidak, untuk hal itu. Dia berjalan lebih cepat menuju pesawat yang diparkir paling ujung, membuat Tanya harus berlari kecil lagi.

"Kau sedang tidak enak hati, ya?"

Tanya memang benar-benar belajar membaca situasi, pikir Natalya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dulu," Tanya kemudian memaksa Natalya untuk berhenti dengan memegangi sikunya, "Natalya, setelah ini, ajari aku berbahasa Inggris, ya! Kautahu apa yang ingin kucapai setelah dinas ini. Selamatlah setidaknya di kali pertama, oke? Kau akan menghadapi orang-orang biadab itu, yang katamu telah menghancurkan kota kelahiranmu yang sangat ingin kaukunjungi lagi itu. Kita harus menang bersama."

Tanya menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Natalya kembali merasa kosong.

Ia telah sampai pada pesawat yang akan ia pakai malam ini untuk misi menuju barat, ia menyentuhnya. Sejenak rasa membara di dalam dadanya membuatnya ingin segera melompat ke dalam kendaraan perang itu, tetapi sesaat kemudian, sisi lain dirinya berteriak, _lantas, apa_? Kenapa ia mengikuti jejak saudara-saudaranya ke dinas ketentaraan? Bukan pula Natalya lupa pada dendamnya karena Minsk, tempat yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya suatu saat nanti, telah diinjak-injak dan jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang tak mengenal ampun. Namun, dia berpikir sekali lagi, apakah semudah itu api dendam bisa menyulut keberanian? Dia tidak yakin apinya cukup besar, cukup membakar.

Lalu, dia tetap di sana, diam, satu tangan pada badan pesawat, hingga komando memanggil untuk membekali mereka dengan peta dan sedikit arahan,

 _mungkin aku akan mati malam ini_.

Malaikat mampu akan banyak hal. Barangkali salah satunya adalah membawakan permintaan maaf ke Baku dan suatu tempat di luar sana, di manapun Ivan berada, bahwa Natalya tak dapat memenuhi sumpahnya.

* * *

Natalya tidak percaya hal barusan, tetapi hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi: ia bermimpi saat sedang berdiri dan memejamkan mata.

Setengah jam lagi adalah waktu untuk tinggal landasnya, menuju koordinat di barat daya yang telah dijelaskan sebelumya. Mereka tak punya modal lain selain peta di tangan, yang saat ini salah satu salinannya sedang berada sebagai gulungan yang Natalya cengkeram di tangannya. Dia berdiri di tengah padang luas, menunggu teman-temannya melakukan persiapan terakhir dalam hal perlengkapan dan keamanan.

Ia benar-benar tak merasakan apa-apa, menginginkan apa-apa, ataupun merencanakan apa-apa. Dirinya tenggelam dalam kekosongan, maka dari itu ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi seperti apa seharusnya. Angin yang dingin dari utara menyapu ujung-ujung rambutnya yang menggelitik tengkuk. Ia tidak berkhayal, ia tidak berpikir, tetapi kilasan itu muncul lagi, seperti rekaman mimpi yang terulang lagi.

Ia melihat dirinya, masih berambut panjang, sedang memasak bersama Yekaterina, dan Ivan sedang menyiapkan seragamnya. Natalya mengingat hari itu di kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tetapi waktu itu dia tidak memasak. Yekaterina juga. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu, melupakan soal ibu dan ayah, melupakan siapa mereka di masa lalu, dan saling berbicara soal sumpah mereka.

Namun di visi ini, Natalya melihat Yekaterina memasak sup, dan dia membuat roti. Yekaterina memeluknya setelah roti dan sup itu selesai, lalu Ivan memakannya duluan, dan mereka berbicara, tetapi Natalya tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah mereka berpelukan, lalu Ivan pergi melalui pintu depan, dan Yekaterina meninggalkan rumah dengan sebuah tas besar melalui pintu samping. Separuh dari bagian akhir itu benar, sama dengan kenyataan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kecuali hari kepergian Yekaterina yang sebenarnya berjarak tiga hari dari kepergian Ivan.

Mimpi tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar penting untuk Natalya, tetapi kali ini ia menggenggamnya erat-erat, sekuat ia mencengkeram peta yang sangat kelompoknya butuhkan setelah ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, andai ia bisa, tetapi Natalya memanggul seluruh kekhawatiran dunia di pundaknya. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada menghadapi kematian, tetapi dia masih berani memegang mimpi. Sayang sekali, tak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Natalya meraba tengkuknya yang dingin di balik topi. Ia menarik napas panjang, seakan mengucapkan perpisahan, ketika melihat dua temannya telah menghampiri pesawat mereka. Natalya juga akhirnya menghampiri pesawatnya, menaikinya dengan sekali lompatan.

Selesai.

* * *

Ada titik-titik cahaya menakutkan di bawah. Natalya seharusnya masih merasa beruntung, dia diselimuti kegelapan dan bergerak seperti hantu. Namun tetap saja dia masih merasa menghadapi kematian. Dia seperti bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang ditambahi tawa para prajurit Jerman di bawah sana, yang sedang mempersiapkan kematiannya. Napas Natalya tertahan-tahan ketika dia mengikuti dua suar di hadapannya.

Natalya terbang sedikit merendah. Jari-jarinya tak gemetar, tetapi dingin seperti beku. Udara mungkin memengaruhi, tetapi seharusnya pakaian, sarung tangan, dan topi tebal itu memberikan perlindungan yang pantas. Tidak ada yang perlu dilogikakan di misi genting seperti ini, sepertinya.

Natalya mendengar tembakan. Ia panik, ingin segera menjatuhkan bom saja, tetapi nalurinya bilang belum sekarang. Sedikit lagi, titik di depan sana. Cahayanya lebih banyak, pasti ada lebih banyak target.

Desing peluru memusingkan. Dua temannya di depan sana menjauh, cahaya suar pesawat mereka semakin mengecil, seperti seirama dengan nyali Natalya. Ketika tembakan berikutnya dilepaskan dari bawah sana, dan satu pesawat di depan langsung bermanuver, Natalya merasa sudah waktunya. _Waktuku untuk mati_. Apalagi, sepersekian detik kemudian, pesawat rekan sejawatnya, yang berada paling depan, langsung jatuh setelah munculnya bunga api besar. Natalya melepaskan bomya, merasa bahwa inilah hal terbesar yang mampu ia lakukan sebelum mati.

Ledakan besar terdengar di bawah, sangat dekat dengannya. Natalya menanjak lagi, melakukan apapun yang ia bisa, lalu melepaskan lagi bom selanjutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, menerima akhir untuknya, dan tarikan napas kali ini terasa seperti yang terakhir.

Lalu yang berikutnya, juga terasa seperti akhir. Yang berikutnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun rasanya aneh. Dia melayang di udara, begitu tinggi, di dalam kegelapan yang benar-benar nyata. Udara terasa menipis, paru-parunya sesak, tetapi dia bisa mendengar deru pesawatnya sendiri. Mengudara dengan tenang, seperti tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada suar, tidak ada bunyi lain.

Natalya menoleh. Ia tidak (berani) berharap hidup, apalagi mendapatkan keajaiban, tetapi di belakang sana dia melihat satu titik cahaya yang familier. Dia berputar arah, pelan-pelan mengikuti cahaya tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, dadanya nyeri dan sesak, meski ia telah mengurangi ketinggian. Pipinya yang basah membuat rasa dingin semakin menusuk.

Ia terisak di sepanjang jalan pulang.

* * *

Di markas, dua pesawat telah kembali. Natalya terjun dari pesawatnya, lalu langsung berlari ke kegelapan, menjauhi orang-orang yang menyambutnya. Dia memuntahkan sisa makan malamnya, sedikit, kemudian dia mengusap pipinya. Ia tak pernah merasa pusing, apalagi mabuk udara di setiap latihan sebelum ini, dan yang kali ini benar-benar membuatnya senewen. Ia mengusap bibir serta pipinya seraya berjalan menuju cahaya, menuju orang-orang yang memeluk mereka yang berhasil dalam misi pertama.

"Natasha! Natasha!"

Natalya menyambut pelukan itu dengan hampa. Ia tak membalasnya, bahkan ia tak melihat wajah siapa yang memeluknya.

Mata Natalya menyapu sekeliling. Dua pesawat diparkir di arah yang berlawanan. Hanya dua. Natalya melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu berteriak,

"Mana Tanya? Tanya!"

Sekelilingnya hening sesaat. Semua mata tertuju padanya, lalu sebagian dari mereka menunduk. Natalya memecah kesunyian, "Tanya!"

"Tanya tidak kembali, Natasha," seseorang keluar dari remang-remang, ia menenteng topi bulunya. "Dia ditembak jatuh sebelum bom pertama dijatuhkan."

Sekujur tubuh Natalya mati rasa. Ia secara tak sadar meneriakkan nama Tanya lagi, sebelum seseorang memeluknya erat-erat dan dia pun tenggelam.

* * *

Natalya berharap dia bisa tahu kepada siapa dia bisa marah.

Tempat tidur di bawahnya kosong, dan ia harap ia tidak mengabaikan Tanya lebih sering sebelum ini. Tanya pasti punya banyak cerita untuknya, apalagi di masa depan, ketika nanti dia sudah mendapatkan posisi sebagai mata-mata di Prancis. Tanya bahkan sudah merancang perannya sendiri, sebagai seorang wartawan Inggris yang berasal dari Polandia. Dia akan menyurati Natalya cerita-ceritanya, seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

Tapi, sekarang, surga pun tak akan bisa menyampaikan surat dari Tanya.

Natalya turun, berbaring di tempat tidur bagian bawah sambil memeluk lututnya.

(Ia menangis di bantal Tanya.)

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kalau kau berpikir ini akan baik-baik saja, lupakan."

Alfred memasang jaketnya dengan cepat. "Aku tahu."

"Ini bukan permainan."

Alfred menaikkan ritsleting jaketnya hanya untuk menurunkannya lagi. Dia tidak merasa nyaman jika terlalu tertutup, yang sepertinya tak hanya berlaku untuk soal jaket. Dia menyeringai ketika ia merasa ia bisa tahu tatapan geram Arthur yang bisa melubangi punggungnya kapan saja. "Bukankah hidup memang soal permainan?"

"Dan permainan punya tingkatannya sendiri. Jangan sepelekan yang ini." Alfred kemudian mendengar derap langkah maju. "Kalau kau serius, anggaplah ini sebagai misi hidup dan mati."

"Aku tak perlu ceramahmu, Pak Tua." Alfred menepis tangan Arthur yang akan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau masih marah gara-gara kata-kataku soal manuvermu yang jelek dan bisa membahayakan satu resimen di belakangmu itu?" Arthur nyaris tertawa. "Dasar anak kecil. Nyali perajuk. Tidak cocok untuk medan perang. Kembali saja sana ke tanah airmu. Jadilah pengacara, datangi Roosevelt. Atau, katakan di belakang punggungnya bahwa pasukan Amerika Serikat ditarik saja dari tanah Eropa."

Alfred berdecak, mencampakkan penghinaan itu dengan sekali dengusan kemudian. "Aku tak akan mempan dengan sumpah-serapah Inggrismu itu. Sekarang biarkan aku sendiri. Aku bisa melakukan misi ini sendiri."

Arthur membiarkan Alfred pergi. Dia sebelumnya mengharapkan banyak hal dari kerja sama dengan Amerika Serikat, dan berpikir bahwa hal ini bisa membayar penundaan yang diderita oleh pemerintah Polandia di pengasingan, tetapi tampaknya, meski mereka berasal dari leluhur yang sama, mereka sedarah, tidak semua prajurit Amerika punya naluri ala Inggris. Sudah tiga belas prajurit yang mendengar sumpah-serapah Arthur, dan Alfred berada di peringkat pertama. Anak bandel itu tidak seharusnya diluluskan ke dinas ketentaraan. Andainya saja dia tak punya tubuh yang fit dan sesuai kriteria tentara (sayangnya, dia terlalu memenuhi persyaratan itu sampai-sampai dikatakan paling ideal).

Sambil menuju tempat berkumpul yang diperintahkan komandannya, Alfred melipat surat terakhir Matthew dan menyisipkannya ke saku bagian dalam jaket penerbangnya. Matthew menceritakan sedikit hal tentang Belanda, dan Alfred harap dia berada di sana saja. _Persetan kau, penempatan_. Alfred tak perlu iming-iming gaji besar, yang penting dia dan saudaranya bisa sama-sama melihat satu sama lain. Jikalau salah satu dari mereka harus mati pun, rasanya lebih baik melihat kematian itu sendiri di depan matanya daripada hanya menerima surat pemberitahuan sok berbelasungkawa. Yang ia punya tinggal Matthew.

Alfred tak punya pilihan. Dia hanya perlu hidup agar bisa pulang kembali, kalau tidak ke Amerika Serikat, ia akan ke Kanada. Memanggang kalkun bersama Matthew. Mengerjakan kebun, mengendarai kuda sepuas hati. Masa bodoh dengan mimpi bertualang ke luar Eropa. Ia butuh kehidupan seperti kakeknya, bukan yang seperti ini!

Alfred memberi hormat pada perwira yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan hanyalah pesawat-pesawat ini, dan beberapa perwira yang menjanjikan pangkat. Pangkat tinggi, uang pensiun besar. Maka ia akan hidup enak di Amerika atau mencoba berdagang seperti kakeknya. Berdagang anggur adalah harapannya.

Orang-orang telah membentuk barisan. Sepasukan pejuang menuju timur siap mengantarkan bantuan untuk pasukan bawah tanah pendukung kemerdekaan Polandia. Alfred berdiri di posisi paling belakang, tepat saat ia datang, perwira sebagai komandan mereka datang.

Alfred menyimak dengan separuh hati. Ini misi keempatnya, ia masih merasa hampa. Perang tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda berakhir.

Ah, kalaupun berakhir, ia ragu ia masih hidup. Perasaannya campur aduk. Kekacauan besar tak bisa dia uraikan satu per satu simpul-simpul kusutnya.

Ia sadar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan semua orang telah membubarkan diri, menyiapkan armada masing-masing.

Alfred menggumam, hanya dalam hati karena ia masih menyayangi karirnya sedikit:

 _perang, untuk apa?_

* * *

Alfred melakukannya seolah ini sudah yang keseratus kali. Terbang ke garis sekutu, jatuhkan, pulang. Prinsip yang mudah. Alfred kembali setelah terbang melewati batas akhir sejauh tiga kilometer, semata-mata karena rasa ingin tahunya. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketiga menyebarkan logistik. Ini kewajiban, lewati, selesaikan. Bagaimanapun tugas militer tak akan berlangsung selamanya. Ia bisa pulang jika saatnya tiba. Uang pensiun menanti, lalu ia akan terbang dengan cara lain.

Dia kembali ke markas pada tengah malam buta. Dua temannya yang ia tahu lepas landas belakangan, tiba lebih dulu.

Lalu, Arthur masuk ke area pandangannya. Alfred segera berbalik, mencari tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Matanya yang sudah mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan menemukan gudang bekas di belakang markas, tetapi dia salah perhitungan soal langkah. Laju lari Arthur tak pernah bisa dia duga. Arthur meraih bahunya, membalik badannya dengan mudah.

Lantas menamparnya.

"Kau berkeliaran!"

Alfred mengusap pipinya. "Dan kau melanggar etika!"

"Camkan kata-katamu sendiri, aku tidak sedang memakai seragamku." Arthur memandang Alfred jijik. "Bagaimana kalau kau kehabisan bahan bakar? Kau mengambil jalan memutar, hm? Ingin kabur?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bebas sebentar saja?"

"Keterlaluan sekali!"

Alfred mendengus, lalu berjalan melewati Arthur, "Kalaupun aku mau, aku bisa lebih keterlaluan lagi. Berterima kasihlah karena aku masih pulang."

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini, aku akan menulis surat untuk atasanmu."

Alfred berbalik sebentar, "Tulis saja! Pecat saja aku!"

Mereka sama-sama diam sejenak. Dada Arthur kembang-kempis, ia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri setelah memejamkan mata. "Kau beruntung bahwa kau berhadapan denganku, Jones. Setidaknya harapan terbesarku hanyalah agar kau ditukar dengan saudaramu, bukan membuatmu dipecat dari dinas."

Alfred berpaling.

 _Masa bodoh_.

* * *

Karena jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, _dog tag_ itu bersinar ketika Alfred memutar-mutarnya di antara kedua jarinya.

"Dilarang melepas _dog tag_ , tahu."

Alfred menggenggam miliknya. Percuma saja, teman sekamarnya, Paul, sudah melihatnya. "Siapa yang menetapkan peraturan itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu serangan macam apa yang akan tiba? Kemudian identitasmu tidak ada di tubuh?"

Alfred memutar bola mata. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan akan sekamar dengan orang macam begini. Tepat ketika Paul memanjat naik, Alfred melemparkan _dog tag_ -nya ke arah Paul. Benda itu berkelontang di lantai. Paul tertawa.

"Pakailah. Supaya saat nanti aku membunuhmu dalam tidurmu, mereka masih bisa mengenali dirimu."

Alfred tertawa sinis dengan keras. Ini bukan kali pertama dia dan Paul membawa-bawa nyawa dalam candaan terselubung sentimen pribadi mereka. Laki-laki itu bergeser sedikit di tempat tidurnya, lalu membungkuk mengambil kalung itu dari lantai. Lantas ia berbaring, tak memikirkan soal baju karena malam ini malah terasa begitu panas. Mungkin hanya karena ruang yang terlalu sempit. Ia melemparkan kalungnya ke udara, menangkapnya lagi, mengulanginya berkali-kali.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin pulang, jangan setengah-setengah. Buatlah dirimu dipecat."

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih ingin di sini?"

"Buat apa, kalau kau ujung-ujungnya hanya mengacaukan dirimu sendiri?"

Alfred tidak bersedia bercerita tentang mimpi dan harapan pada Paul. Ada terlalu banyak kecurigaan. Bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk menjadikan paul orang yang dipercaya. Dia diam saja, membiarkan Paul bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang mabuk. Atau dia memang mabuk? Alfred seharusnya curiga. Namun, tidak ada gunanya pula jika melaporkannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Paul ditendang dari kesatuan. Apalagi jika dirinya yang melaporkan. Bisa-bisa dicurigai dialah yang akan berbuat onar dan sedang berusaha mengadu domba.

Alfred memejamkan mata, lalu melihat dirinya dan Matthew, bertahun-tahun lalu, sedang antusias pada jurnal milik seorang yang sudah meninggal dunia.

Kemudian, Alfred membuka mata, ia kira barangkali baru setengah jam yang lalu ia melelapkan diri. Ia bangkit, mengambil kausnya yang digantung di dinding, kemudian keluar. Tak peduli bunyi pintu yang berisik membangunkan Paul atau tidak.

Dia menemukan bulan yang hampir-hampir tak kelihatan, terlalu tipis. Dia berlari kecil menuju barak yang lebih bagus, yang lebih besar tetapi untuk lebih sedikit orang. Dia bertemu dengan seorang penjaga, ia hanya memberi hormat ala kadarnya pada si lelaki mengantuk yang tampaknya tak punya semangat itu.

Alfred tak tahu malu. Ia mengetuk satu pintu yang terdekat dengan ujung lorong. Lebih keras lagi setelah dua kali tak ada jawaban.

Yang keluar adalah Arthur yang menggerutu, yang siap menggetok kepala Alfred dengan sepatu botnya. Untung saja dia sudah mendapatkan tidur yang lumayan nyenyak, jika sebaliknya, hal itu sudah pasti terjadi. Alfred tak berkata apa-apa sampai laki-laki itu selesai mengomelinya tentang etika.

"Maumu apa?"

Alfred kaku, bahunya tegang. "Apakah ada cara agar aku bisa ditukar dengan saudaraku?"

"Bah!" Arthur cukup menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan sumpah-serapah ala Inggrisnya. "Jangan makan kata-kataku secara harfiah, Bocah!"

Alfred menggeleng. "Aku serius. Aku merasa tidak mungkin cocok untuk operasi-operasi selanjutnya. Aku tidak tahan dengan atmosfer ini. Aku benar-benar butuh tempat baru, dan jalan petualangan untuk mencapainya. Aku hanya punya ide, kau punya wewenang. Kau bisa membantuku."

"Secara teknis, tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Kau bergabung dengan dinas Amerika Serikat, dia Kanada. Dunia tidak seperti lapangan bermainmu, Jones. Kapan kau bisa tenang?"

Alfred berdecak malas. Dia secara tak sengaja membuat nada putus asa pada keluhannya kemudian, "Aku harus melakukannya."

"Untuk apa? Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kauinginkan? Jones, aku mungkin memang hanya lebih beberapa tahun darimu, tapi aku sudah tahu bahwa dunia tidak akan menuruti kehendakmu. Kalaupun iya, dia akan membuatmu merangkak dalam keadaan berdarah-darah terlebih dahulu!"

Mata Alfred menjadi tajam, Arthur teringat pada elang lapar. "Maka sepertinya kaulah yang membuatku merangkak sambil berdarah."

Arthur mungkin hampir kehabisan stok kesabarannya. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menukarmu sekarang juga! Tapi apakah atasanku bersedia mengiyakan rencana mengirim satu prajurit keluar dari markas ini semudah membiarkan anjing lepas dari rantainya? Dinas ketentaraan bukan kelompok bermainmu, Alfred Jones! Anggaplah aku ini ayahmu yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari rasa malu."

Alfred mengacak rambutnya sambil menggerutu nyaring. "Neraka!"

Arthur mendesis. "Masuk."

Alfred menuruti walau masih marah pada hal yang ia sendiri tak jelas mengetahui. Kamar Arthur hampir dua kali besar kamarnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya menyumpah-serapah dengan kata-kata yang kurang jelas. Arthur cuek, ia menuju meja, mengangkat cangkir yang ditelungkupkan ke atas meja, beralaskan sebuah kain polos. Alfred terperangah sesaat, tetapi Arthur sama sekali tak mau peduli ekspresi Alfred. Ia menuangkan minuman dari teko yang menurut Alfred bentuknya aneh dan sangat tidak mungkin berada di arena peperangan (—tapi, orang ini adalah Arthur), kemudian menawarkannya pada Alfred.

Alfred tak langsung meminum apa yang disodorkan padanya. Arthur langsung menikmatinya seolah dia sedang dalam waktu minum teh santainya yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk peperangan.

"Kautahu, di kali pertama aku mengetahuimu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan berbuat onar. Tidak salah lagi."

"Oh, yeah, wajahku memang nakal. Terima kasih."

Di antara dua seruput, Arthur menambahi, "Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau adalah adik dari prajurit paling pendiam di skuad Persemakmuran yang pernah kutemui."

"Adik tiri."

Arthur mencibir. "Sama saja. Wajah kalian tetap mirip."

"Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan tentang silsilah keluarga. Aku butuh penyelesaian."

Arthur menarik napas, lalu menggeleng-geleng, dan mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri. Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kursi yang berada di sisi Alfred, yang tak pemuda itu sadari sejak dia masuk. "Katakan dulu rencanamu, baru kita adakan pertukaran."

Alfred mengempaskan diri di kursi. Ia memutar bola mata. Sekarang bau minuman Arthur menggelitiknya. Teh. Yang benar saja, lelaki itu mengadakan upacara minum teh rahasia di dalam kamarnya di waktu-waktu seperti ini? Alfred ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. "Aku ingin aku ditugaskan dalam misi solo menuju tempat saudaraku. Aku bisa jalan-jalan, kemudian aku bertemu Matthew, kami bertukar. Misi baru, pengalaman baru, Selesai."

Keheningan yang terjadi sementara memberikan harapan bagi Alfred.

Sayang sekali, Arthur tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tehnya tumpah sebagian. Dia tertawa seolah besok adalah hari terakhir dunia berputar. Alfred sebelumnya tak pernah merasa ingin membanting meja dengan desakan penuh dari dalam dadanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ibu kakakmu memaksanya untuk memakai marganya saja. Mungkin supaya dia terlihat berbeda dari saudara tirinya yang cukup bodoh ini. Ha, kau prajurit terunik yang pernah kutemui."

Alfred memutuskan untuk tak menahan diri, "Arthur Kirkland, aku merasa terhina."

"Silakan, itu hakmu," Arthur menghapus air matanya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku, bertualang adalah mimpi masa kecilmu, ya? Jones, mimpi masa kecil, ketika kau genggam saat mendewasa, harus mulai bersahabat dengan dunia nyata! Takkan mudah memang melepaskan apa yang sedari dulu kauinginkan, tetapi lebih sulit lagi jika kau hanya hidup di dunia imajinasimu."

Alfred menyilangkan tangannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sempat ia memutuskan dalam hati untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sampai ia diusir dari tempat ini. Namun ia tergelitik karena janji Arthur sebelumnya. Ia harus mengetahui sesuatu. "Cukup membahas itu. Aku tahu aku akan selalu terlihat bodoh di hadapanmu apapun yang kulakukan dan kukatakan. Sekarang katakan padaku soal pertukaran tadi."

Arthur mendengus keras. "Sebenarnya kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kuberi tahu. Mulutmu biasanya keterlaluan. Namun, misi di atas segalanya. Ketahanan pasukan sekutu adalah yang utama."

"Segera sajalah, Pak Tua. Tak heran kau lebih tua dari usiamu sebenarnya. Kau suka berbelit-belit."

"Pihak Soviet akhirnya setuju untuk mengizinkan pangkalan udaranya kita gunakan."

Alfred memakan waktu lama.

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya padamu, Bocah Tengil."

"Ada petualangan baru ke Soviet, setidaknya untuk mencari tahu. Hm." Alfred mulai bisa rileks di kursinya, bersandar seolah kursi yang kakinya agak timpang itu nyaman untuknya. "Bagus juga. Akhirnya."

"Jadi apakah hal itu akan membuatmu tutup mulut dan bertenang diri di peleton tempatmu berada?"

"Yah," Alfred benci menyerah, tetapi dia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya ke udara sebentar, "aku mengerti. Aku akan melihat apa yang menyenangkan dari menuju pangkalan Soviet, kemudian baru aku memutuskan. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa." Dia pun berdiri, tersenyum miring ke arah Arthur, "Terima kasih informasi rahasianya. Walaupun dalam waktu dekat tak akan lagi jadi rahasia, paling tidak aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa merasa mati bosan."

Belum jauh Alfred dari pintu, ia mendengar sumpah-serapah, "Bedebah."

Namun dia merasa baik-baik saja.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: latar belakang dari cerita ini (dengan modifikasi fiksional) adalah tahun 1944, a) **Operation Frantic** , b) bantuan logistik Sekutu pada Polandia, dan c) izin penggunaan lapangan udara Soviet di Ukraina untuk Sekutu (khususnya Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat). ketiga peristiwa ini berhubungan, tetapi dengan cara yang rumit.


	3. crash

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Tak ada yang berbeda, pada dasarnya, karena misi Alfred biasanya berkisar di memberikan suplai atau memberikan gertakan pada pasukan Jerman di garis timur Polandia. Namun pagi itu ia bangun dengan begitu bersemangat, markasnya terlihat lebih bersih dan cerah hari ini. Paling tidak ia akan bertemu orang-orang baru. Udara Soviet mungkin lebih menyenangkan, walaupun yang ia dengar, bencana musim dingin di sana bisa muncul lebih cepat, dan awal musim seminya bukanlah tempat yang benar-benar cerah atau penuh dengan keceriaan. Es yang mencair menciptakan kubangan lumpur yang cocok untuk menjadi tempat berseminya keputusasaanmu. Musim dinginnya bisa membunuh, salah satu alasan yang membuat mereka berjaya di Stalingrad.

Apapun itu, keputusan untuk mempersilakan sekutu berpangkalan sementara adalah keputusan terbaik. Alfred menyesalinya mengapa Soviet hanya bersedia melakukannya sekarang.

Pangkalan itu tak mengubah pandangannya. Bagaimanapun, selalu ada yang sama di tiap ruang yang berbeda, karena atmosfernya tetap sama: sebuah perang. Manusia membentuknya sendiri.

Alfred mendarat dan disambut beberapa kolega baru. Ia berkenalan dengan ketiganya, semuanya punya dialek bahasa Inggris yang aneh, tetapi Alfred mengesampingkan perbedaan. Selalu ada yang bisa dinikmati dari hal-hal yang baru, naluri yang dirasanya diturunkan dari mendiang kakeknya.

Alfred menghampiri seorang penerbang yang hanya memakai kaos polos, tetapi masih memakai celana seragamnya. Mulutnya berbau vodka, tetapi Alfred mencoba untuk terbiasa.

Mereka berkenalan dengan cara yang biasa. Orang ini tadi menyambut Alfred juga, tapi tak banyak bicara. Dia hampir melakukan kesalahan saat memberi hormat, ia hampir mengangkat tangan kirinya. Alfred yakin dia kidal, karena dia memegang rokoknya dengan tangan kiri.

"Soviet bagus?" Alfred memulai dengan kata-kata sederhana. Tak semua prajurit Soviet bisa berbicara dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Seperti biasa," orang itu menjawab dengan santai, lalu menyodorkan rokok yang baru.

Alfred menolak halus. "Aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan rokok."

Prajurit muda itu tertawa. "Terbakar?"

"Tidak. Batuk." Alfred tersenyum. "Senang berada di sini?"

Dia tertawa lagi, kali ini, Alfred bisa menyadari nada getirnya. "Aku berdosa jika menjawab 'ya'."

"Bukankah sebagian dari kita memang pendosa?" Alfred menjawab dengan cara yang cepat, sesaat kemudian dia menyadari bahwa mungkin lawan bicaranya takkan memahami. Ia membiarkannya. "Sebagian dari perang adalah dosa."

"Begitukah caramu memandangnya?"

"Sesekali," Alfred menjawab diplomatis. Ketika lelaki di depannya mengembuskan napas panjang sambil bersandar pada pintu utama markas, ia membaui aroma vodka yang kental. Alfred pernah mencobanya sekali, dan ia merasa aneh. Anggur masih sedikit lebih baik. Alfred kemudian menepuk bahu kenalan barunya itu, sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku mungkin akan lebih sering datang. Selamat bertugas."

"Terima kasih, Amerika," dialek yang menarik terdengar dari caranya mengucapkan _ka_. "Salam untuk orang-orang Inggris. Cobalah vodka, jangan teh selalu."

Alfred tertawa karena mengingat teko Arthur di dalam ruangan yang sangat tidak serasi dengan suasana. Mereka berjabat tangan sekali lagi, kemudian Alfred berlalu untuk melapor, tak banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan di sini. Namun Alfred menengok ke belakang, pada kumpulan kecil prajurit Soviet yang membicarakan sesuatu, pada dinding yang kelabu di belakang sana, pada peralatan untuk memperbaiki yang bertumpuk di sudut. Dia menemukan apa yang tidak ia temukan di rumahnya ataupun markasnya sebelumnya di Eropa: pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru.

Apakah orang-orang Soviet menemukan makna yang sama dari seuah petualangan yang meliatkan darah dan air mata; pada kisah-kisah yang meninggalkan kecacatan dan noktah hitam-merah pada buku sejarah, pada tuturan turun-temurun?

Oh, tidak, tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya.

Alfred masih punya banyak waktu.

* * *

Alfred dihampiri oleh seorang tentara sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya. Dia begitu murah hati untuk memperkenalkan asal-usulnya juga usianya, yang Alfred anggap menarik. Dia berasal dari Ossetia, dan dia harap dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Alfred karena ia pikir Amerika Serikat adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Dia lancar berbahasa Inggris karena berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan berpindah rumah ke negara yang jauh, mungkin bisa jadi Amerika Serikatlah tempat itu.

"Yah, 'menyenangkan' juga relatif," Alfred mengangkat bahu sambil memasang kacamatanya, "tapi sejauh ini, hidupku tak terlalu menyedihkan. Jadi kupikir aku masih tetap merekomendasikan Amerika Serikat untukmu. Tanah Kebebasan, Bung, kau memang harus mencobanya sesekali."

"Baiklah. Kau akan ke sini lagi nanti, 'kan? Kutunggu ceritamu yang lain."

Alfred mencengkeram bahunya, "Tentu. Sampai jumpa."

Saat Alfred melompat ke pesawatnya, orang itu masih berada di tepian, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Alfred memegang janji-janji masa depan yang manis.

* * *

Alfred mulai merencanakan untuk bercerita lagi pada Matthew, asumsikanlah saudaranya itu masih berada di pos yang sama dengan surat sebelumnya. Jika tidak, maka biarlah itu menjadi urusan para pengantar pesan. Tidak mengapa jika pesan itu membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk sampai. Atau mungkin dua. Atau malah, suatu saat nanti, mereka akan minum bersama di pekarangan belakang entah di Kanada atau Amerika Serikat, menertawakan surat yang tak pernah sampai, sementara mereka sudah selesai menceritakan apa yang diperlukan hingga mereka bosan.

Dia hanya butuh bercerita.

Tentang tanah Soviet yang tak begitu dingin, tentang vodka yang asing, tentang rokok-rokok yang bercerita hal lain, tentang tanah yang berbeda.

Alfred memutuskan untuk menaikkan ketinggian, menambah kecepatan, dan mengubah beberapa hal, tetapi salah satu tuas menjadi lain. Alfred menariknya kuat-kuat, lalu terdengar bunyi yang aneh dari belakang.

Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapti mendung mengejarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal ini; dan ia bersumpah ia tidak melihatnya sebelumnya. Petir menyambar ketika tuas lain kembali macet. Alfred mulai melontarkan sumpah serapah ketika jarak pandang memendek, dan kecepatan pesawat merendah tanpa ia perintahkan. Pesawatnya semakin mendekati tanah, dan semakin tidak responsif pada apapun yang Alfred lakukan. Tuas menjadi keras, jarum penunjuk menjadi gila. Alfred memukul penunjuk ketinggian, yang kemudian malah membuat bunyi derit aneh lagi tepat di hadapannya.

Hujan mulai turun, dan mesin mati total beberapa meter di udara. Alfred tidak punya kesempatan untuk berpikir lagi, lalu ia melompat dari tempat duduknya, refleksnya sangat buruk karena petir tiba-tiba menyambar lagi, dan ia tak sempat melakukan apa-apa kecuali melayang jatuh, pasrah, melupakan semua pelajaran tindakan darurat.

Ia terguling tak jauh dari pesawatnya.

Sebelum sesuatu terjadi, Alfred bangkit, tak memedulikan kakinya yang sakit, menjauh dari pesawatnya yang mendarat dengan suara keras. Ada ledakan-ledakan kecil, tetapi guyuran hujan menolongnya.

Alfred berdiri linglung selama beberapa saat. Setelah ia tersadar, ia berjalan mundur, punggungnya terantuk pohon, hingga ia pun merosot jatuh.

"Mesin sialan!"

Hening, selain bunyi hujan yang semakin melebat saja.

Keheningan itu menampar Alfred. _Celaka_.

Padang rumput itu hanya punya hutan.

Sisanya? Kosong.

Kemudian, satu benturan keras lagi, jauh di sebelah kanannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Natalya maju melewati kerumunan. Dia mengangkat tangan sambil melepaskan helmnya. "Aku akan terbang untuk misi ini."

Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara meski mereka semua hampir tidak tahan untuk menegur Natalya. Ketua di depan mereka menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, Natasha, kau baru saja pulang. Kita berikan tugas ini pada yang lain. Kau dibebastugaskan selama tiga hari."

"Aku yang pergi."

"Natalya Alexandrovna Arlovskaya."

"Hanya saya yang memiliki peta detil area pembersihan di barat daya, dan saya sudah menggunakannya selama dua bulan. Hanya saya yang memahami area tersebut."

"Ini misi solo, Natasha, kau baru saja pulang dan aku ragu staminamu masih cukup."

"Aku masih bisa melakukannya. Bukankah aku pernah pergi untuk tiga misi sekaligus secara berturut-turut?"

Komandan mereka mencari pembenaran dengan memandangi anggota skuadnya satu per satu. Semuanya bergeming, tatapan mata mereka telah memberi persetujuan, namun berat, kepada Natalya. Dia kemudian memperlihatkan ekspresi gelisahnya sesaat, tetapi dia benar-benar kehilangan pendukung. Satu orang harus pergi untuk pengintaian, dan siapapun yang pergi harus memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang dalam kesenyapan, dengan rapi, licin, tetapi tetap hati-hati. Yang paling susah adalah tentang keberanian. Siapapun itu, harus melewati sebagian hutan Bielovizha yang berbahaya, dan dicurigai ada beberapa titik yang didiami musuh di sekitarnya. Misi harus dilakukan sendirian untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan, dan berdasarkan keputusan para petinggi, jumlah penerbang yang terlibat harus diminimalisir agar jika harus jatuh korban, tidak akan menjadi pengaruh yang besar.

"Berat bagiku untuk mengatakan, tetapi kalian harus tahu. Terutama kau, Natasha. Risikonya terlalu tinggi."

"Aku sudah mengambil risiko sedari awal. Aku memiliki nilai terendah, tetapi aku tetap terbang dengan segala ketidakmampuanku. Aku bertahan."

Jeda itu terasa benar-benar mencekam.

"Baiklah. Natalya Alexandrovna Arlovskaya, kau ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan, jika memungkinkan, berikan gertakan untuk satu-dua garnisun musuh."

* * *

Bagi Natalya, memang rasanya seperti bunuh diri.

Namun sebagian hatinya memang sudah mati semenjak Tanya pergi, kemudian disusul oleh kawan-kawan yang lain, yang sesungguhnya masih punya lebih banyak impian dan harapan.

Kehidupan itu, untuk apa? Dia masih memerlukan seseorang untuk menjawabnya. Jika ibu dan ayahnya memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk itu, tetapi mengapa mereka malah membiarkannya dan saudara-saudaranya menjalankan segalanya dengan cara _ini_? Jika memang hidup hanyalah untuk impian-impian, mengapa kematian begitu mudahnya merenggutnya? Lalu, jika hidup adalah untuk mati, mengapakah selalu ada hasrat untuk bermimpi? Natalya, suatu malam, pernah bermimpi bertemu kembali dengan Tanya, dan Natalya mengamuk. Marah pada Tanya karena ia pergi terlalu cepat, sebelum Natalya sempat tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya kelak, pada impian-impiannya, harapannya, tujuan perjalanannya. Sekarang tidak ada yang bersedia memberinya jalan untuk jawaban. Natalya bersedia lari ke kehidupan lain, siapa tahu akan ada pemuas rasa penasarannya.

Malam itu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kegelapan,

 _mencari kematian_.

(Sesuatu yang tak berani dilakukan teman-temannya. Ia telah menyelamatkan semuanya dari penunjukan acak. Dia merasa tak mengapa jika ada yang berpesta malam itu, karena ada seorang sukarelawan yang bersedia mati sendiri.)

* * *

Jika dia sedang berada dalam keadaan mental yang lain, dia akan mengutuk hujan gerimis yang datang tanpa diduga ini.

Dengan hanya berbekal peta sederhana, dan pesawatnya apa adanya, Natalya tak bisa mengandalkan banyak hal. Ia hanya mengandalkan nalurinya soal navigasi, dan ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun kecuali detik ini.

Sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba membuat pesawatnya berguncang. Natalya sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti jalur ini. Seharusnya ia segera berbalik saja di belakang sana sebelum mencapai hutan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memburu satu garnisun musuh untuk digertak. Namun, ia menyesali penyesalan itu. _Untuk apa_? Toh ia memang tak berharap banyak untuk kepergiannya ini. Ia belum menemukan apapun sebelumnya sama sekali, dan seharusnya hal itu tak menjadi kekhawatiran—karena ia tak mungkin melaporkan sesuatu juga nantinya.

Pesawatnya mulai oleng karena hujan. Natalya berusaha mengendalikannya, tetapi goyangan karena hujan itu semakin membuat pesawatnya tak stabil hingga ketinggiannya pun menurun drastis.

Natalya tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Di saat itulah ia melepaskan tangannya dari apapun. Dia menikmati caranya jatuh, dan semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah suara keras yang terasa seperti menghantam bagian dalam telinganya secara langsung.

Gelap sekali.

* * *

Yang pertama Natalya rasakan adalah ngilu luar biasa pada kaki kanannya, dan basah pada wajahnya.

Apakah surga punya hujan?

Natalya menyesali banyak hal saat ia masih melihat bagian dalam kokpitnya, tetapi di lain sisi, ada kelegaan yang tak tergambarkan. Ia berusaha bergerak, sedikit terjepit pada bagian kanan, tetapi ia berhasil menarik tubuhnya keluar. Ia susah-payah memanjat badan pesawat, dan hujan tampaknya sedikit bermurah hati padanya. Titik-titiknya tinggal gerimis, tepat pada saat Natalya menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Gelap sekali, tak ada apapun. Natalya akan marah pada Tuhan jika surga itu memang benar-benar seperti ini.

Ia mendongak sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia ingin bicara pada hujan, andainya saja hujan adalah teman. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu ingin bercerita tentang kilas-kilas balik yang tadi ia lihat sebelum pesawatnya mendarat dan berujung pada kehancuran. Ia ingin mengekspresikan kemarahannya ketika ia tahu bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah perusak hubungan antara ibunya dan ayah kakak-kakaknya, dan betapa ia merasa kacau begitu tahu bahwa saudara-saudaranya masih memperlakukannya seperti apa adanya meski mereka tahu bahwa ia lahir di atas kemarahan ayah Yekaterina dan Ivan. Seseorang harus tahu. Seseorang harus mengerti kemarahannya pada ibunya yang tak pernah menepati janji, pada ayah kandungnya yang tergoda wanita lain lagi saat ia tumbuh dewasa. Ia butuh teman. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan. Seseorang harus tahu betapa bingungnya ia pada Tuhan dan kehidupan saat Tanya, seorang gadis yang penuh harapan, direnggut dari dunia.

Paru-parunya sesak, lalu tangisnya meledak.

"Oh, kau masih hidup?"

* * *

Alfred bersumpah, ia baru saja menyaksikan keajaiban.

Ia kira pesawat yang ia datangi itu telah terbakar, tetapi, _terima kasih hujan_ , pesawat itu hanya patah menjadi tiga, pada ekor dan bagian tengah, menyisakan kokpit dan seorang yang malang memanjat keluar. Alfred menyaksikan dengan horor saat prajurit itu mendaki lalu menjatuhkan diri. Ia terlihat seperti hantu, terlebih di tengah kegelapan, dan hanya lentera kecil yang membantu Alfred melihat keadaan.

Alfred tak berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan menghampirinya.

 _Pesawat Soviet_ , pikir Alfred begitu melihat simbol pada badan pesawatnya. Setidaknya bukan musuh, dan ia semakin berani mendekat.

Yang membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah, bahwa pilot itu wanita!

"Oh, kau masih hidup?"

Alfred mendengar erangan yang menyakitkan. Alfred membantunya bangun, tetapi perempuan itu masih merintih.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Perempuan itu menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang terdengar seperti yang digunakan orang-orang Soviet sebelumnya, tetapi dialeknya berbeda. Alfred setengah berteriak, " _English please_!"

Prajurit itu tak langsung memberikan respons, tetapi ia mencoba bangun. Matanya mengerjap cepat, Alfred melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Hujan tidak lagi memberikan kemurahan hati: rintiknya menjadi lebat, lalu Alfred tak puya pilihan selain membopong perempuan itu menuju hutan. Kanopi daun-daunnya sepertinya cukup membantu, Alfred hanya mengikuti firasatnya.

Di dalam hutan, perempuan itu mencoba bangun saat Alfred menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah batang pohon. Mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain, lentera kecil Alfred telah mati di perjalanannya berlari menuju hutan itu.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Alfred lagi, tak sadar bahwa bisa saja perempuan itu tak mengerti.

"Kakiku," jawabnya sambil meringis, dan Alfred tak bisa lebih lega lagi. "Kanan."

"Soviet?"

"Hnn."

"Alfred Jones, Resimen ke-74, Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat."

Hening sejenak. Alfred meraba untuk memastikan perempuan itu tak bergerak. Setidaknya, tidak saat ini.

"Natalya Arlovskaya, Resimen ke-46 Uni Soviet."

"Kau bisa mengerti kata-kataku."

"Tentu ... saja."

Alfred benar-benar tersiksa karena kegelapan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa beruntung hanyalah hutan itu melindungi mereka dari hujan. "Maukah kau menunggu sampai aku bisa melihatmu agar aku bisa menolong?"

Alfred mendengar desahan serak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bisakah kau jangan menyentuh kakiku?"

Alfred tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya. "Bagian situ?"

Hanya terdengar desisan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ... mari kita menunggu pagi. Oh—tidak, biar kucoba menolongmu saja," Alfred meraba-raba sakunya sebagai bentuk refleks, tetapi ia baru sadar dia tak membawa apapun selain lentera kecil yang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. "Sial. Aku juga tidak membawa apa-apa. Pesawat sialan ... barang-barangku di sana! Semoga dia belum meledak ..." Namun Alfred mengurungkan niat untuk meninggalkan prajurit itu sendirian.

"Kau ... juga jatuh?"

"Oh, yeah, takdir tidak memihakku kali ini."

Perempuan itu diam. Alfred diterpa oleh angin yang menyusup melalui sela pepohonan, sesaat membekukan, tetapi Natalya terlindung karena pohon yang melindunginya. Alfred menggaruk tengkuknya yang dingin. "Kau yang terluka, maka istirahatlah. Aku akan berjaga. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Perempuan itu mendesah keras-keras. Alfred menganggapnya sebagai penolakan.

"Kau tidak?"

"Secara mental, iya."

Ketika mereka sama-sama diam, hujan mulai turun intensitasnya, namun angin tetap tak bersahabat. Gigi Alfred bergemeletukan. Ia terpaksa bergeser, mendekat kepada Natalya, perempuan itu bergeming, yang mana dipikirnya bagus.

Lama tidak terdengar suara, Alfred asumsikan Natalya memang tidur. Ia berusaha keras terjaga, dengan memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang rumah yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat jauh, tentang Kanada dan Amerika Serikat yang menjadi hangat di ingatannya. Dengan segera, ia tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Ia hanya ingin bertahan di suatu tempat, memulai hidupnya. Semua rencana perjalanan terasa buruk. Walaupun begitu, ia merasa masih benar-benar ingin pergi, tetapi tidak dengan cara begini. Ia tidak ingin mati di dalam perjalanan. Sejenak, ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan: tidak boleh merencanakan perjalanan di saat ia masih dalam masa pengabdian. Ia harus berada di tempat yang aman sekarang jika ia ingin melanjutkan kembali mimpi-mimpi yang mulai ditakutinya.

Pada akhirnya, Alfred tidak tahan lagi.

Matanya melawan perintah.

* * *

Ia mengenali cahaya sebagai apa yang biasanya ia lihat di luar rumahnya di Amerika Serikat setiap musim dingin. Pudar, hanya bisa ia lihat jika ia keluar dari kamar karena rumah tetangganya sangat mengganggu cahaya masuk. Jendela di kamarnya rusak, ia hampir-hampir tak pernah membukanya lagi. Kemudian, aroma hujan itu. Masih sama seperti yang ia ingat di masa kecilnya. Alfred berpikir bahwa dia harus mengingat sesuatu, tetapi ia tak menemukan petunjuk.

Sesaat kemudian, ia lantas menyadari bahwa ia bukan berada di kamarnya.

Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari siapa perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghadap cahaya yang redup, dengan salah satu kaki yang tertekuk dan sebilah kayu kecil yang menyangganya.

Seperti dipanggil, ia menoleh pada Alfred. "Kau mengingkari janji."

Alfred mengucek mata sambil berdiri, sempat terhuyung-huyung sebentar. "Maaf, aku—"

Natalya berjalan tertatih-tatih, kemudian meraih batang pohon tempat Alfred tadi bersandar. "Aku harus—"

"Kembali? Tidak," Alfred meraih tangannya, "pesawatmu hancur. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam keadaan cedera begini? Dan lihat, kau bahkan tidak membantu dirimu dengan benar," dia menunjuk pada kaki Natalya.

Natalya mengamati apa yang salah, dan, memang benar saja, kain yang disobeknya dari celananya, yang digunakan untuk mengikat ranting itu, sudah hampir lepas. "Memangnya kau tahu cara melakukannya dengan lebih baik?"

Alfred, tanpa bicara, langsung berjongkok dan membetulkan kain itu, hanya dengan mengikatnya lagi, terlalu keras pada kali pertama, membuat Natalya refleks memekik. Dia hanya membuat simpul kembali, tanpa melakukan apapun yang membuatnya terlihat lebih baik.

"Kukira kau bisa membuatnya lebih rapi."

"Hei, aku angkatan udara, penerbang, bukan bagian medis!"

"Amerika Serikat tidak memberikan pelatihan dasar pertolongan pertama?" Natalya mendengus, kemudian, melihat ekspresi Alfred yang mengernyitkan hidungnya, ia memutar bola mata, "begitu rupanya."

"Memangnya Soviet melakukan hal sebaliknya?"

Natalya menggerutu dalam bahasa yang tidak Alfred mengerti. Alfred membalas dengan gumaman dalam bahasa Prancis, kata-kata yang sangt dihindari Matthew dan diajarkannya pada Alfred dengan sangat enggan. Setelah kalimat-kalimat itu menguap, mereka saling menatap.

"Mungkin kita harus duduk dulu," Alfred berusaha untuk terdengar tetap lembut, tetapi kernyitan kening Natalya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. "Sepertinya kakimu patah. Kau harus beristirahat. Lagipula, apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Berjalan kaki? Ke mana? Hutan?"

Natalya duduk dengan kasar. Alfred menggeleng-geleng. Alfred pun melepaskan lagi kain yang melilit pergelangan kaki hingga bagian bawah betis Natalya, mengambil ranting yang kurus itu. Dibuangnya. Dia kemudian bangkit, menuju pohon yang paling dekat, lalu ia meraba-raba saku seragamnya, saku jaket, bagian dalam jaket, kemudian celana. Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi wajahnya berubah cerah setelah menggali lagi saku bagian dalam jaket. "Ini dia!" Sebuah pisau lipat dikeluarkannya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memotong dahan dengan benda itu."

Alfred menoleh. "Kita takkan tahu apapun sebelum mencoba."

"Lupakanlah. Bermimpi saja."

"Hei!"

"Yang tadilah yang terbaik. Aku sudah memilih saat kau tidur. Aku juga tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Alfred mencibir, lantas dia kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk bersila di depan Natalya sambil menatap benci. Natalya bermuka tebal, dia tak peduli, malah balas memandang Alfred benci. Alfred mengembuskan napas yang panjang, mengalah, lantas mengambil kembali ranting yang telah ia buang. Lalu ia mematahkan ranting lain. Dengan hati-hati ia menyusun keduanya di kaki Natalya, membebatnya dengan lebih hati-hati lagi. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara Matthew bekerja, kedua tangannya yang lembut itu memiliki jari-jari panjang yang kokoh, tetapi selalu membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Matthew tak pernah melewatkan mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa mengamatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh sebelum, di tengah pekerjaan, dan seusainya.

Paling tidak, saat ini, Alfred tidak mendapatkan cercaan Natalya. Ia anggap itu sebagai prestasi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Sudah seharusnya begitu." Alfred menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di atas lutut. "Nah, sekarang, apa?"

"Sekarang, apa?"

Alfred menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Suatu tempat untuk bernaung. Atau, paling tidak, menemukan makanan."

"Hei, biar kubocorkan sesuatu padamu," Alfred berdeham, "Di sekitar sini, ada banyak garnisun musuh. Aku mendapatkan informasi dari mata-mata, yang juga sebenarnya bagian dari misiku, bahwa ada paling tidak dua resimen yang dalam perjalanan mengundurkan diri dari Front Timur dengan cara memutar, dan belum berkumpul dengan pasukan Jerman lainnya. Diasumsikan mereka berada beberapa kilometer dari sini."

Natalya menelengkan kepala. "Kau punya peta?"

"Ya—oh, sial, di pesawat! Pesawatku masih selamat atau tidak, ya?" Dia lekas-lekas berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Natalya.

"Apa?"

Alfred menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. "Bersamaku ke pesawatku. Ayo. Sudah kukatakan, 'kan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Alfred tertawa sesaat, "Kita berdua sedang menjadi korban. Kita tidak punya siapapun selain satu sama lain, 'kan?"

Tangan itu masih terulur. Natalya masih ragu, lalu, dia akhirnya memutuskan sendiri. Diraihnya tangan Alfred. Dia sempat lupa keadaan kakinya saat ia berdiri dengan cara yang biasa, membuatnya oleng sesaat, beruntung saja Alfred sigap menangkapnya.

"Uh, kau belum terbiasa rupanya." Alfred membantu Natalya melangkah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya untuk berjalan sendiri. Ia membimbing Natalya keluar dari hutan melalui jalur yang lebih mudah untuk dilewati bagi orang yang masih lumpuh sebagian. Vegetasi hutan yang tak begitu padat di tepiannya juga menolong. Bangkai pesawatnya cukup jauh, Alfred menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar. Mungkin hal itu akan berdampak lebih buruk pada Natalya yang harus berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Serius, aku kaget sekali begitu tahu pesawat itu dikemudikan oleh perempuan."

Alfred harus menunggu sampai Natalya bisa mencapainya.

"Aku bertaruh banyak kau pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat resimenku."

"Aku mendengar desas-desusnya, tapi aku tak yakin bahwa itu nyata."

"Kau meremehkan."

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa membedakan hinaan dengan rasa kaget, tidak?"

"Tidak dengan caramu yang seperti itu," dengus Natalya, kali ini berusaha melangkah lebih cepat, tetapi tetap saja langkah besar Alfred tak bisa dia saingi dengan mudah. Barangkali ia harus sedikit berterima kasih karena pemuda itu bersedia mengalah.

Alfred mengamati perempuan itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Seragamnya kotor, tetapi masih utuh. Kumal sekali, seolah dia baru saja pulang dari berbagai misi tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Rambutnya pendek sekali, ujung-ujungnya hanya mencapai tengkuk. Pirang pucat, bagi Alfred mirip dengan salju, tetapi tak benar-benar putih berkilau. Seperti salju yang diberi cahaya. Bibirnya seolah sudah terlatih untuk memberengut, dan makin mendukung ekspresi wajahnya. Semakin dalam Alfred mengamati, dia merasakan ada yang kurang dari wajah Natalya, tetapi ia tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?"

Alfred refleks menggeleng lalu membuang muka. "Aku hanya terkejut. Kau pernah tinggal di Inggris ... atau bahkan Amerika Serikat?"

Alfred berani bertaruh Natalya barusan menyeringai. "Tidak," jawabnya. Dan Alfred tak ingin memperpanjang lagi.

Setidaknya, dengan pembicaraan barusan, mereka telah melewati setengah perjalanan.

"Sudah berapa lama di dinas militer?"

Natalya mengerjap, tatapannya kosong. "Aku ... lupa."

"Lupa? Memangnya bisa?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Sungguh. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Musim? Sudah mencoba mengingatnya lewat musim?"

Natalya diam sejenak. Alfred lega karena mereka hampir sampai. Tidak pernah suatu perjalanan menuju tujuan yang dekat ini terasa sangat lambat dan membuatnya gelisah.

"Mungkin ... sudah empat, atau tiga musim? Semua musim terlihat sama di kamp."

"Tidak juga," sanggah Alfred, walaupun ia tak tahu medan dan mungkin saja interpretasi musim berbeda di sini. Mana dia tahu. "Berarti kita masih sama-sama baru, ya. Hm. Aku bergabung satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Rasanya baru kemarin saja aku memeluk saudaraku untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat kami berangkat menuju pos masing-masing."

Alfred tak mengharapkan jawaban, tetapi Natalya bersuara, "Kau punya saudara?"

"Ya. Kakak. Tapi ... bukan kakak kandung juga, sih. Yang jelas, dia tetap seperti kakak kandungku."

Natalya tahu dia seharusnya menjawab sesuatu yang sama, tetapi dia memutuskan sebaliknya. Ia mengikuti langkah Alfred menuju bangkai pesawat yang jatuh di dekat bebatuan kecil. Tangannya menyusuri badan pesawat, tiba-tiba saja ia rindu terbang. Ia ingin terbang selalu, tak perlu mendarat kembali di tempat ia dibesarkan, lalu menemukan tempat yang baru. Kita baru merasakan betapa berharganya masa lalu setelah kita kehilangannya. Sekarang Natalya tak bisa memperkirakan kapan dia bisa terbang lagi.

"Mana, ya?" Alfred naik dan masuk ke kokpit, membongkar bagian dalamnya yang telah berantakan.

Natalya menunggu sambil duduk di atas batu. Alfred, dengan suara yang dibuat-buat itu, terlihat seperti bocah. Dia sangat jauh berbeda dari yang Natalya pikirkan di kegelapan, pada suara yang membuatnya lega sekaligus takut. Lega, karena bukan orang Jerman yang menemukannya. Takut—karena Alfred bisa berbuat apa saja saat ia dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Bagaimanapun, Alfred memang terlihat seperti masih berusia belasan. Mungkin satu tahun lebih muda dari Natalya. Natalya, di satu sisi, merasa marah. Laki-laki ini bisa saja meninggalkannya kapan pun ia mau, tetapi kenapa dia tak melakukannya? Natalya perlu waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, terlebih ketika sisa-sisa rasa ingin bunuh diri itu masih ada. Alfred turut andil dalam mengacaukan rencananya. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Alfred pun sedang celaka. Tidak adil rasanya jika Natalya memarahinya, menghardiknya. Mereka berada dalam situasi yang sama. Alfred juga menunjukkan itikad baik. Paing tidak, saat ini ia harus bertahan. Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi bahkan di menit berikutnya, dan barangkali Alfred bisa. Maka Natalya menyabarkan dirinya.

"Ah, baguslah karena tidak rusak!" Kepala Alfred menyembul dari ruang kokpitnya. Ia melompat dengan tangkas, mendarat di tanah seolah dia berada dalam misi yang memerlukan kecepatan. "Ke sini," dia mengarahkan Natalya untuk duduk di atas tanah, membaca peta yang masih cukup rapi dan cukup bersih.

"Tadi aku bertolak dari sini," dia berucap sambil menunjuk titik bersimbol angkatan udara Soviet di daerah barat laut benua, "dengan waktu penerbanganku selama sekitar hampir dua jam ... dan navigasiku tidak salah, kita sedang berada di sini," tambahnya, dia melingkari suatu area di perbatasan barat Soviet dan Polandia dengan jarinya. "Ini hutan tempat kita berada, kurasa."

Natalya mencermati peta itu, kemudian mengangguk, ketika terdengar suara-suara dari belakang.

Mata Alfred membeliak. "Jerman," desisnya.

 **tbc.**


	4. deep forest

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Alfred memberi isyarat agar Natalya tetap duduk, sementara itu ia mengintip melalui badan pesawatnya. Ia memicingkan mata juga membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Di kejauhan, sekelompok prajurit Jerman sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, sebagian di antaranya masih mengacak-acak bangkai pesawat Natalya.

Alfred segera menarik tangan Natalya—yang dengan sigap mengangkat peta yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Natalya tertatih-tatih di langkah awalnya, ia meringis, sehingga Alfred tak pikir panjang lagi untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Natalya terlihat ingin marah karena terkejut, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Alfred melarikan dirinya dan Natalya ke hutan. Menerobos pohon demi pohon, mencari bagian yang sudah mulai menggelap karena rimbunnya vegetasi, menaiki tanah yang agak berbukit, kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang yang cukup besar. Ia terengah-engah setelah meletakkan Natalya di tanah.

"Seharusnya kau bilang-bilang dulu."

Alfred menjatuhkan dirinya. "Mana sempat memberi peringatan di suasana seperti itu." Dia beringsut untuk bersandar, napasnya masih belum normal. "Berarti berita itu benar ..."

"Selalu ada bagian yang bisa kita percayai dari mata-mata."

"Di tempatmu juga ada?"

Natalya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, yeah, Soviet dan rahasia-rahasianya. Terima kasih banyak."

Alfred mengamati, Natalya sedikit cemberut. Ia tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Bagaimanapun juga, berada di tengah hutan, keadaan kembali gelap seperti mendung berkepanjangan, dan dalam keadaan bahaya, tidak ada yang bisa menghibur selain kita mencoba melakukannya sendiri.

Natalya kembali membuka peta yang ia buat kumal. Dengan cahaya yang seadanya ini, dia hanya bisa memicingkan mata. Alfred mendekat lagi padanya untuk mengamati.

"Tanda X ini apa? Pangkalan prajurit Jerman?" tanya Natalya.

"Dan yang dicurigai." Alfred kemudian melepaskan kacamata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusap pangkal rambut di keningnya yang mulai basah karena berkeringat. "Kota apa yang terdekat dengan posisi kita?"

"Tergantung di bagian hutan Bielovieza mana kita berada." Natalya mendekatkan peta itu ke wajahnya. "Aku hanya pernah mendengar hutan ini lewat cerita-cerita, atau bacaan. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Bialowieza—atau dalam bahasa negara asalku, Bielaviezskaja."

"Oh, nama yang pertama itu lebih enak diucapkan." Alfred lantas menjeda sebentar. "Jadi, apa yang kauketahui? Tidak ada rahasia, Natalya, karena kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat."

"Aku pun tidak tahu, sudah kubilang," jawab Natalya sinis. "Kalaupun aku tahu—" Natalya dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh Alfred yang langsung menutup mulutnya, dan laki-laki itu merapat padanya di batang pohon yang sama. Matanya langsung melirik pada Natalya dengan aura ketakutan. Bibirnya memberi isyarat, _musuh_ , sementara itu Natalya hampir-hampir tak mengerti. Alfred menunjuk telinganya, dan memang, tak seberapa lama, terdengar bunyi ranting-ranting yang diinjak.

Mata Alfred mengawasi sekitar dengan waspada. Tak lama, dia luar biasa memucat setelah mendapati sesosok prajurit berjalan dari arah jam satu dari posisinya berada, menyisir sekitar secara garis lurus. Tepat melintasi mereka berdua, tetapi terhalang barisan pepohonan.

Di belakang, terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang sama. Natalya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya turut bergerak-gerak mengawasi seperti Alfred, walaupun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Natalya mengikuti gerakan orang yang berlalu di depan sana, kadang-kadang menghilang karena pepohonan, sesekali terlihat. Mengecil, menjauh. Lantas tak terlihat lagi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memasang telinga untuk yang kedua, yang pasti sudah dekat sekali di belakang. Natalya meraih apapun yang bisa ia cengkeram, karena untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, ia merasa ketakutan. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin mati saat ini. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mati. Dia tidak mati dengan cara yang terhormat, cara yang heroik. Mati tertangkap musuh bukanlah hal yang membanggakan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Namun, yang lebih mengerikan daripada kematian adalah jatuh ke tangan musuh. Bisa saja dia tidak membunuh, tetapi melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Menyiksa hingga mati pun terasa lebih menyenangkan. Natalya benci membayangkannya.

Sekian lama, jejak kaki di belakang itu tak lagi terdengar. Alfred menjauhkan tangannya dari Natalya, merasa sedikit lebih lega.

"Ow, Natalya, tanganku ..."

Natalya hampir melotot. "Maaf," bisiknya, nyaris tak terdengar. Dia sendiri bisa melihat bekas kukunya di telapak tangan Alfred. Sekarang gilirannya yang nyaris kehabisan napas. Kepalanya pusing, kedua pundaknya berat. Sekarang dia baru ingat, dia telah menjalani empat misi secara berturut-turut, hampir-hampir tidak makan. Oh, atau memang sama sekali tidak? Ia lupa pukul berapa terakhir kali ia memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

Alfred berdiri di sampingnya, nyaris tidak ia sadari. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, kakinya lemas sekali.

"Ayo. Kita kembali ke sana. Aku masih punya beberapa barang untuk diambil—Natalya! Hei!" Alfred berlutut, mengguncang bahu Natalya. "Natalya! Bangunlah!"

Natalya terkulai lemas di tangannya. Alfred panik, melihat ke kiri dan kanan seolah-olah dia bisa menemukan pertolongan. Ia merasakan kening dan pipi Natalya, tidak panas. Mungkin perempuan ini hanya kelelahan, dia menyimpulkan dengan kepala dingin—atau setidaknya dia berusaha begitu.

Tidak mungkin meninggalkan Natalya di sini sementara ia mengambil perbekalan yang mungkin masih saja tersisa. Lagipula, belum tentu ia bisa menemukan tempat ini lagi. Keningnya berkeringat lagi, sebuah kebiasaan bawah sadar yang terjadi setiap kali ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Alfred mempertaruhkan kekuatannya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh Natalya, dan asumsikanlah dia dapat menuju keluar dari hutan dengan sekali jalan. Dia sendiri hampir kehabisan energi karena hal-hal yang membuat syok, belum lagi perjalanan yang panjang sebelum itu. Maka, dengan kenekatan, Alfred pun mempertaruhkan nasibnya.

Menggendong Natalya tak terasa seberat yang sebelumnya, mungkin karena Natalya lemas karena pingsan, atau Alfred sendiri yang punya kekuatan di saat kepepet. Entahlah, yang jelas, pada akhirnya setelah dia bisa keluar, dia telah mengitar cukup jauh dari jalan masuknya semula. Dan dia tidak lagi memikirkan soal Jerman. Dia terlalu lelah untuk itu, tidak ada ruang di dalam pikirannya. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya tubuh Natalya di samping pesawat, sementara itu ia mengacak-acak lagi kokpitnya.

Nyaris tidak ada apapun. Tas ransumnya hilang, kokpitnya sangat berantakan, seperti dipukul-pukul untuk dirusak semua komponen atau tombol-tombolnya.

"Jerman brengsek!" teriaknya sambil terjun keluar. Harapan lain adalah pesawat Natalya, tetapi ia lebih tidak yakin lagi. Pesawat Natalya pasti telah diacak-acak lebih parah daripada ini, apalagi dia terjatuh dengan cara yang lebih sial.

Alfred meraba-raba sakunya, menggali ingatan lagi apa saja yang sempat ia selamatkan saat mengambil peta sebelumnya. Hanya ada pemantik api dan sebatang pisau kecil. Sekarang ia malah berharap ia bisa memiliki busur panah dan anak-anak panahnya. Sejenak kemudian ia tahu idenya sangat konyol. Memangnya ia bisa menggunakannya untuk berburu?

Dengan langkah yang lunglai, Alfred pun menuju hutan lagi. Natalya berada di punggungnya, masih terkulai lemas. Seorang tentara telah dididik untuk kelayapan di hutan, sekalian membasmi musuh dan mencari makan, pikirnya, dan ia tidak mungkin menyerah hanya karena tas ransumnya dicuri.

Alfred kemudian menurunkan Natalya di tempat yang cukup padat pepohonannya. Dia mendengar aliran air dari kejauhan, dan tempatnya bersinggah memang tepat. Setelah membuat Natalya berada dalam posisi yang bagus dan tak akan membuat leher atau badannya sakit, Alfred mengamati aliran air yang sempit seukuran parit tersebut. Kalaupun ia bermaksud menangkap ikan, dia tidak punya bahan apapun untuk dijalin sebagai jaring. Mungkin tombak bisa diakali dengan menaruh pisau lipat kecilnya di ujung ranting panjang, tetapi besar di kota membuatnya nol besar dalam hal berburu di sungai. Pelatihan memang diberikan, tetapi bukan berarti Alfred jenius. Ia ingat cerita lama di keluarganya, bahwa dia memang memiliki darah suku asli Amerika. Ia harap ia bisa mengubah secuil darah itu menjadi kekuatan untuk berburu.

Alfred pun bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama dengan Natalya, bahu mereka berimpitan, kakinya berselonjor kaku. Alfred merenung, berpikir keras-keras sampai keningnya berkerut.

Saat itu, seekor tupai lewat. Kurang akrab dengan manusia, ia berhenti dan memandang. Remah-remah biji masih terlihat di sekitar mulutnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Alfred segera melemparkan pisau kecilnya.

Tepat mengenai perut hewan itu. Tupai tersebut menggelepar-gelepar sebelum akhirnya terbujur kaku; darah merembes pelan dari luka di perutnya. Ketika Alfred menghampirinya, pandangan Alfred mengabur.

"Maafkan aku, tupai kecil." Rasanya pedih sekali melihat kehidupan itu terpaksa diakhiri. Ia telah berdinas perang sekian lama, dan sekarang dia baru merasa benar-benar payah dalam hal memaknai kemanusiaan. Perang itu untuk apa, kalau dia hanya meminggirkan kemanusiaan, padahal yang melakukannya adalah manusia-manusia, yang sebagian besar di antaranya cerdas? Medan perang dan tembakan-tembakan menjadi sangat mengerikan untuk sesaat.

Alfred menguliti tupai itu sambil menghampakan dirinya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya sama sekali.

"Bodoh sekali. Kau menangis untuk hal ini. Bahkan Matthew pun akan menertawakanmu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mencuci daging tupai yang tak seberapa itu.

Alfed menyiapkan api, dikumpulkannya ranting-ranting kering yang menua. Sengaja dia membuat api tak jauh dari Natalya agar perempuan itu hangat. Dengan tongkat yang dibuat seadanya dari ranting-ranting yang lebih besar, ia menaruh daging tupai tersebut di atas api kecil, memutar-mutarnya.

Aroma pembakaran itu membangunkan Natalya. Alfred menyadarinya karena tangan yang terkulai di sampingnya mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Hei. Halo. Selamat ... pagi, mungkin? Maaf, hanya ada daging tupai."

"Uh." Natalya berusaha bergerak, tangannya memegangi kepala. Ia bergumam dalam bahasa ibunya, kemudian membetulkan cara duduknya. "Aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Dengan suara parau, Natalya melawan, "Aku tidak minta maaf padamu."

Alfred tersenyum, akhirnya, setelah cukup lama. "Kau tidak pingsan karena ketakutan, 'kan?"

"Bodoh," gerutu Natalya, "aku menjalani tiga misi berturut-turut sebelum ini ... tanpa makan."

"Gila! Wanita-wanita Soviet memang menge—maksudku luar biasa! Bagaimana cara ibu-ibu kalian mendidik kalian?"

"Ibuku tidak mendidikku," sambar Natalya dingin.

Alfred tertegun, ia berhenti memutar daging tupai untuk memandang Natalya. Mata Natalya diliputi api, tetapi Alfred rasa bukan karena itu ia terlihat garang. "Maaf," hampir-hampir tanpa sadar ia mengatakannya. Kemudian, untuk menutupi suasana yang canggung, ia memberikan daging tupai yang sudah mulai matang. "Untukmu. Maaf kita harus berbagi."

Natalya mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengucapkan terlalu banyak kata maaf dalam satu hari. Aku tidak mengira kau bisa seperti itu."

Alfred, mau tak mau tertawa. "Baiklah. Kita bisa mulai makan sekarang?" Alfred membiarkan Natalya memakan daging tupai yang telah dipotong, yang ditaruhnya di atas daun.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Natalya dengan cepat menyambar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Air mukanya mulai berubah ketika ia mulai mengunyah daging. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak juga untuk Alfred hingga makanannya tinggal secuil.

"Setelah ini, kita harus pergi ke mana?" Dia membuang tulang-tulang sembarangan.

"Yang kutahu," Natalya berkata sambil mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya, menemukan bagian daging yang mentah yang sangat keras, "ujung dari hutan ini, di satu sisi, adalah Soviet. Namun, jauh sekali. Lihatlah." Natalya menunjuk pada peta yang dihamparkan Alfred di antara mereka berdua. "Kecuali kau memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di hutan selama berhari-hari, dan naluri navigasi yang baik."

Alfred mengeluarkan suara yang bagi Natalya malah terdengar seperti lenguhan sapi.

"Kalau memperhitungkan tempat jatuh kita ... mungkin kita lebih dekat dengan Polandia."

Alfred menyandarkan punggungnya. Tenggorokan Alfred terasa kering. "Sepertinya kita harus menjawab sesuatu dulu sebelum memutuskan akan pergi ke mana."

Natalya menoleh pelan. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau masih ingin kembali divisimu?"

Mereka bertatapan, lalu diam. Alfred teringat pada hari-hari yang penuh tantangan, tetapi juga kebahagiaan yang _berbeda_ yang dihabiskannya bersama rekan-rekannya. Dia selalu berada di udara, memandang sesuatu dari ketinggian, mencoba berprestasi, mengenal alam liar dan kerasnya kehidupan perang. Namun, apakah dia benar-benar bahagia dengan semua itu? Dan, jika dia diberikan pilihan lain, apakah dia akan lebih bahagia lagi?

Ia melirik Natalya, yang tampaknya juga bimbang, pandangannya kosong.

"Eh," putus Alfred, "sepertinya kita baru akan menemukan jawaban jika kita menemukan pemukiman, ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Alfred membereskan ranting-ranting yang masih menyala kecil di hadapannya, lalu membuangnya dengan cara tersebar. "Mungkin kita hanya harus mencoba. Paling tidak kita harus menemukan pemukiman atau tim medis untuk mengobati kakimu."

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa—tidak akan."

Pandangan Natalya melayang begitu jauh. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat. Untuk apa kau menungguku? Aku juga bisa berusaha untuk bertahan hidup sebisaku."

 _Benar juga_ , pikir Alfred. Dia bisa pergi ke manapun dia ingin, berlari seorang diri, bebas.

"Kita bahkan tidak berada pada pihak yang sama."

"Oh, yeah." Alfred mengangguk-angguk. "Kau Soviet, aku Amerika Serikat. Kita memang berada pada kelompok yang berbeda, tapi tentunya kelompok kita punya kepentingan yang sama."

Natalya melirik.

"Dan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Musuh masih berkeliaran. Kau perempuan, sedang terluka. Tidakkah kau memikirkan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan padamu? Mereka mungkin bisa membunuhmu, tetapi itu masih merupakan opsi yang lebih baik daripada mereka melukaimu, memperkosamu beramai-ramai, lalu meninggalkanmu, tidak mati, tetapi daya hidup yang tersisa itu akan menyiksamu seperti selamanya."

"Aku tahu."

"Iya, kau tahu, tetapi kau tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Aku akan melindungimu. Setidaknya, walaupun aku berisik, rasa tidak nyamanmu tidak akan semenyiksa apa yang akan dilakukan musuh-musuh kita padamu."

Natalya tak menjawab, Alfred sempat menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Perempuan itu bermain-main dengan satu ranting yang masih membara. Dia menggores-goreskannya ke atas tanah, bara itu padam ketika bersentuhan dengan rumput-rumput yang keras dan tajam.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Begini." Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Memberi janji. Bertindak seolah pahlawan. Apakah itu sesuatu yang kau anggap benar?"

Alfred berkedip lebih cepat. Dia menangkap sesuatu berkelebat di depan sana, begitu jauh, seperti seekor rusa yang melompat melewati batu, tetapi dia begitu terdistraksi hingga tak punya niat untuk memburunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Karena, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begini saja, 'kan?"

"Apa karena aku wanita?"

Kening Alfred berkerut. "Berhenti berpikir bahwa aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kita adalah partner mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak peduli bahwa kau adalah perempuan. Kita sama-sama prajurit. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku melihat ini dengan cara sebaliknya."

Natalya memandang Alfred, untuk beberapa saat tatapannya nampak kosong, kemudian bola matanya berputar-putar, seperti berlari menghindari tatapan Alfred. Dia hampir-hampir mundur saat Alfred tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Menjadi pahlawan adalah cita-cita masa kecilku, tahu. Pahlawan itu keren. Tidakkah kata-kataku tadi keren—mencerminkan seorang pahlawan?"

Natalya memukul lengan Alfred sekuat yang ia bisa. Tupai kecil cukup memberinya energi untuk memberi pemuda itu pelajaran. Dia semakin marah karena Alfred kembali tertawa sambil mengusap-usap lengannya, benar-benar tidak terpengaruh pada ancaman. Natalya mendengus lalu membuang muka.

 _Tidak terpengaruh ancaman, ya_ , Natalya menekankan itu pada mentalnya sendiri. Kalau begitu, Alfred cukup bisa diandalkan. Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang akan mati dengan cara yang mudah, atau paling tidak, dia akan mati dengan cara yang cukup bernilai. Natalya bisa membaca bahwa jikalau Alfred ditembak diam-diam, dia akan menerjang balik meski nyawa sudah berada di tenggorokannya. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk berada di sini lebih lama dengan pemuda itu. Tidak buruk juga bersama orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai pahlawan, walaupun mulutnya besar, dia kelihatannya cukup bisa diandalkan di banyak kesempatan.

"Baik, kita harus pergi sekarang," Natalya mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan nada tegas. Dia berdiri, bertopang pada pohon, dan kakinya yang tidak cedera menginjak-injak bekas api. Dengan kasar dia meraup tanah yang terpanggang, kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia juga mencabut sebagian rumput, menimbunnya pada bagian yang tadi terbakar.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah cara."

"Jika mereka tidak cukup pintar, mungkin mereka akan mengira ada rusa bodoh yang merumput dengan cara yang tidak biasa di sini."

Alfred mengelus dagunya, "Kuanggap itu cara pertahanan diri yang baik. Oke—baiklah, sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Ke manapun angin menuju." Natalya memandu, tertatih-tatih pada awalnya, tetapi dia cukup kuat untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Hei, serius, jika kau tidak sanggup lagi, kau bisa minta aku menggendongmu."

Natalya mendecih. "Mengapa harus? Tidak perlu."

"Yah, karena aku percaya kau akan melakukan hal serupa jika hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

Natalya harus menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa yang barusan bicara adalah benar-benar Alfred. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, sampai-sampai suara Natalya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia berdeham untuk membuang rasa malu. Sial, pasti ujung telinganya memerah sekarang. Rambut pendek sialan, dia pasti akan melihatnya.

Alfred menyusul Natalya, berjalan di sisinya. "Aku tahu perjalanan ini akan sangat membosankan. Bertahan hidup di hutan sampai kita menemukan desa. Bertemu binatang liar, waspada akan musuh, tidur bergantian, makan daun dan minum air dari pohon atau sungai ... hingga kita menemukan desa. Akhirnya aku tahu pelajaran saat masuk militer itu ada gunanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau bisa memancing musuh dengan cara begitu."

"Oke ... kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan _begini_ ," Alfred berbisik.

Natalya mendesis. Alfred tertawa lagi, tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Natalya memukul lengannya lagi, tetapi tidak sekuat yang sebelumnya.

"Kau pengendali yang baik," tambah Alfred, masih dengan bisikan yang sanga pelan, "akhirnya aku tahu juga manfaat aku dipasangkan dengan seorang penyusun strategi di latihan dasar kesintasan." Alfred lantas berkedip lagi, seperti mendapat sebuah ide. "Jangan-jangan kau adalah penyusun strategi, Nat?"

"Aku adalah yang paling bodoh dalam skuad. Peringkat terbawah. Orang paling keras kepala. Orang yang tidak ingin kautemui di dalam sebuah tim."

"Oh, aku adalah orang yang akan orang perebutkan dalam tim. Aku bisa membuat lelucon!"

Natalya begitu menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar _lelucon sampah_ , tetapi dia merasa harus menyembunyikannya untuk sementara ini.

"Kita pergi ke arah mana?" tanya Alfred sambil mengamati peta.

"Kalau asumsiku benar tentang lokasi kita, diperhitungkan dari perkiraan posisi terakhir pesawatku dan pesawatmu, kita sebaiknya menuju arah barat daya. Lihatlah di petamu, ada desa atau kota di sisi barat daya, yang terdekat. Cara teraman adalah dengan menyisir hutan, tidak terlalu dalam, karena alam terbuka membahayakan kita. Dan sebaiknya kau diam saja jika tidak punya ide yang lebih baik."

"Natalya, kau sungguh luar biasa dalam menentukan arah! Aku suka tipe yang seperti kau!"

"Berisik." Alfred pun mengira Natalya akan berhenti, tetapi dia salah. "Aku seringkali menjadi pembawa bom yang harus terbang dalam kegelapan, hanya berpedoman pada suar kecil dari teman-temanku di depan, yang bisa saja jatuh kapanpun karena mereka dengan mudah terdeteksi. Aku pernah kembali sendirian, teman-temanku hilang, atau tewas saat bertugas."

"Begitu cara kerja kalian?" Alfred menengok pada wajah Natalya. "Kalau begitu, peranmu sangat mirip dengan penyihir."

"Apakah itu penting? Tutuplah mulutmu sekarang."

"Aaah, oke, tunggu lima menit."

Natalya kira Alfred bercanda, tahu-tahunya dengan perhitungan waktu di dalam kepalanya, laki-laki itu benar-benar kembali bicara.

"Boleh tahu siapa nama belakangmu?"

Berpikir bahwa itu bisa mendiamkan Alfred, Natalya langsung buka mulut, "Arlovskaya. Natalya Alexandrovna Arlovskaya."

"Nama yang manis. Apa kau juga berpikir Alfred Frederick Jones juga begitu?"

Natalya berhenti sebentar, pandangannya menyiratkan seolah ia siap mencincang Alfred.

"19 tahun. Lahir di Arkansas, tetapi orangtuaku lebih suka meninggalkanku di New York. Punya saudara tiri di Kanada, aku punya banyak memori yang bagus di sana, dan saudaraku juga lumayan menyukai rumah kecil kami di Amerika Serikat."

"Kau sedang berusaha menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita adalah partner yang saling percaya, 'kan?"

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang yang berisik. Alfred hanya tersenyum, menikmati keheningan yang kemudian menjawabnya.

"20 tahun. Lahir di Minsk, tetapi besar di Moskow. Hidupku berubah saat aku tahu bahwa aku adalah adik tiri kakak-kakakku. Ayahku mengganggu kestabilan hidup masa kecil kedua kakakku, tapi ibuku juga bukan orang baik."

"Ow, ayahku juga merusak rumah tangganya sendiri. Dia punya dua istri. Dia meninggalkan istri pertamanya di Kanada untuk ibuku, tapi aku juga tak begitu mengenal ibuku dengan baik."

Natalya menelengkan kepala, berhenti tepat sebelum melangkahi sebuah akar yang besar. Alfred mengabaikan tatapannya, melewati akar itu duluan, kemudian memegang tangan Natalya untuk membantunya melangkah dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu Natalya menatapnya sebal karena hal itu.

"Ibu dari kakakmu yang itu?"

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak punya masalah dengan saudaramu."

"Memang tidak. Yang punya masalah adalah orangtua kami. Kami tidak boleh. Dia adalah satu-satunya harapanku. Satu-satunya orang yang kupunya saat itu. Tuhan, lindungilah Matthew di manapun dia berada. Amin."

"Dia juga sedang berdinas?"

"Hm-mm. Namun karena identitasnya masih merupakan warga Kanada, dia ikut wajib militer di bawah Inggris. Susah sekali mengontaknya. Bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaramu?"

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Namun ia secara tak sadar mengangkat bahu. "Mereka sedang berdinas juga. Aku tidak tahu di mana mereka berada."

"Perang memang penghancur persaudaran, ya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu mereka masih hidup atau tidak."

Natalya menelan rasa pahit yang tiba-tiba naik ke mulutnya. "Ya."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar sendirian kali ini."

Natalya mengabaikan Alfred yang menoleh lagi pada wajahnya. Jatah energinya untuk bicara sudah habis, ia putuskan untuk diam saja, mengarahkan kompas mentalnya untuk tetap fokus dan menguatkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua berhenti beberapa kali, Alfred juga menawarkan kesempatan tidur untuk Natalya, tetapi ia menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka terus berjalan, hingga Alfred merasa tak yakin karena suasana sekitar menggelap, padahal ia yakin ia tak salah menentukan waktu.

"Hanya hutannya yang bertambah gelap," tanggap Natalya santai.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti."

"Kita barus aja berhenti kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu!"

"Natalya, kubilang, berhenti."

Natalya memaku sebentar. Nada bicara Alfred sedikit berbeda.

"Kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Kau tidak sadar batasmu sendiri."

Natalya baru saja membuka mulut, tetapi dia tidak jadi marah karena bunyi berisik yang terdengar tiba-tiba, yang membuat Alfred tertawa keras, kamuflase menutupi rasa malu.

"Kau kelaparan," cetus Natalya, dongkol dan ingin tertawa pada saat yang bersamaan. "Dedaunan ini cukup untukmu." Natalya mengedikkan dagu ke arah atas seraya berjalan untuk bersandar pada pohon yang besar.

"Tidak ada acara berburu, nih?"

"Berhentilah memikirkan daging sekarang. Kau mau berburu pakai apa?"

"Bodohnya aku tidak membawa senjataku."

"Berhentilah berisik." Natalya menjangkau dahan yang paling rendah, dan ia beruntung, karena daun-daunnya padat sekali di ranting-rantingnya. Ia memetik beberapa lembar, menyuapnya tanpa masalah.

Alfred menirunya, mau tak mau. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut pada kunyahan awal, tetapi pada akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa.

Natalya menikmati makan sorenya dalam keheningan, ia tampak begitu puas dengan keadaan, hingga ia menambah porsi daunnya beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba Alfred meledak, "Serius! Aku tidak tahan kalau begini terus!" Ia membanting ranting yang ia mainkan sedari tadi. "Aku harus banyak bicara! Aku tidak bisa diam lama-lama."

Natalya, seolah telah memrediksinya, hanya memutar bola mata.

"Ayo kita cerita beberapa hal. Atau, kau mendengarkan ceritaku. Terserahlah. Asal jangan hanya suara-suara serangga dan suara aneh itu yang mengganggu telingaku." Alfred pun duduk menghadap Natalya, kakinya bersilang. "Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau bisa bicara bahasaku dengan lancar?"

Natalya memetik daun-daun dari ranting bengkok di tangannya, kemudian membuang ranting itu, dengan senang hati memakan berlembar-lembar daun itu dengan sekali suapan.

"Ibuku adalah pengajar yang baik ... seandainya ia mau. Aku hanya belajar lewat buku-bukunya, yang kutemukan sendiri. Dia tak pernah punya waktu untuk benar-benar mengajariku."

"Kau terhitung hebat untuk orang yang belajar sendiri."

"Kakakku bilang bahwa ... kami masih punya garis keturunan dari Inggris. Orang-orang elit yang pernah memerintah Soviet di masa lalu. Mereka berasal dari Inggris, yang mungkin menolongku untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah karena bakat."

"Oh ... rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dari Matthew, si kutu buku itu ... kaum elit? Mantan Tsar di masa lalu? Yang mana pengikutnya pernah disebutkan Matthew juga, apa, ya namanya ... Tentara Putih?"

Natalya meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Wow."

"Faktanya, Tsar terakhir memang punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Kemaharajaan Inggris. Tsar adalah sepupu satu kali salah satu raja Inggris, George V."

"Jadi kau adalah keturunan Tsar terakhir?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Dia dan keluarganya tewas dihabisi dalam revolusi."

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Ceritanya rumit." Natalya membuat ukiran lagi di tanah, seolah berusaha untuk menggambarkan silsilahnya. "Salah satu anggota, konon ada yang bisa meloloskan diri dari pembersihan karena dia tidak tinggal di istana dan memilih untuk menjadi orang biasa. Kami berasal dari sana, begitu katanya. Entahlah. Namun kurasa mungkin ada benarnya. Kadang-kadang aku merasakan firasat bahwa ibuku memalsukan identitasnya. Merupakan sesuatu yang wajar jika dia adalah bagian dari orang yang pernah dianggap berbahaya untuk pemerintahan yang sekarang."

Alfred tak berkedip hingga beberapa saat, dan Natalya hampir terperangah karenanya. Untung saja dia segera sadar diri.

"Kau, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ini kali pertama kau bicara panjang lebar begitu!"

Natalya mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menggampar Alfred. Sayang sekali ia harus menyimpan energi. Perjalanan mereka mungkin masih panjang, dan ia masih dalam masa bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri soal arah. Ia tidak boleh menghabiskan energi untuk masalah tak penting, karena ia cenderung untuk panik saat kelelahan. Kepanikan adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan untuk terjadi.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Aku sudah menghabiskan jatahku dalam sekali bicara."

"Yah, seharusnya aku sudah menduganya." Alfred beringsut, duduk bersandar di samping Natalya sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Jadi, begini. Aku punya kakek yang merupakan seorang petualang. Aku sangat menyesali takdir mengapa ayahku tidak sehebat dia. Walaupun kutahu dalam perjalanannya dia pasti telah melakukan banyak hal buruk, tapi dia masih lebih berani daripada ayahku. Aku mendapatkan cita-citaku darinya."

Isyarat mata dari Natalya membuat Alfred meneruskannya. Ia anggap itu persetujuan.

"Aku ingin bebas seperti yang kakekku lakukan di masa mudanya. Hanya Matthew yang mengerti kehendakku. Aku masuk dinas militer dengan berharap aku bisa menjelajah banyak tempat. Bisa dibilang ... aku menganggap perang tidak seperti apa adanya. Aku menggunakannya sebagai jalan pintas untuk tujuanku sendiri. Sepertinya aku salah ... dan aku dihukum dengan cara ini."

Alfred berani bertaruh Natalya menarik sudut bibirnya perlahan, tetapi segera menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

"Ah ... apa yang bisa kuceritakan lagi, ya? Apakah boleh termasuk pengakuan dosa?"

Natalya tampak terhibur dengan bagian ini. "Lanjutkanlah."

"Aku pernah nyaris meniduri seorang perempuan, tetapi berakhir menamparnya. Aku tahu itu kasar ... tapi aku juga bodoh. Aku pura-pura mabuk agar aku punya alasan dan tidak dipersalahkan sepenuhnya karena tidur dengannya. Tiga gelas, padahal sesungguhnya ambang batas toleransiku jauh dari itu. Namun ternyata, karena mengira aku benar-benar mabuk, dia berusaha mencuri dompetku, mengeluarkan pisau diam-diam—di saat itulah aku membongkar kedokku. Ternyata dia adalah pencopet! Kurang ajar sekali. Sejak saat itu aku pikir-pikir untuk mencoba mengajak seorang wanita."

Natalya benar-benar tersenyum, tetapi lebih kepada seringai bahagia. "Itu namanya pengakuan kebodohan."

"Yeah, terserah kau."

"Jadi, kau masih perjaka?"

Alfred membuat gerak bibir _wow_ , tanpa suara. Tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu bisa meluncur dari bibir Natalya. Ia buru-buru pura-pura tidak heran. "Heh, iya. Sudah kubilang, aku jadi sedikit waspada pada wanita."

"Padaku?"

"Oh, berbeda. Karena kita sama-sama prajurit yang terdampar."

"Kau belum pernah melihat prajurit wanita?"

Alfred tersenyum kecil. "Di Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat juga ada divisi untuk penerbang wanita, tetapi aku hanya melihat mereka dari jauh. Tidak pernah mengenal satu pun." Alfred kemudian meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Karena kau mempertanyakan hal yang tidak terduga barusan—berarti sekarang giliranku. Hanya ingin tahu. Walaupun mungkin budaya dan kebiasaan kita berbeda. Pernah tidur dengan lelaki?"

Kening Natalya mengerut sedikit. "Seorang laki-laki pernah mengajakku menikah saat usiaku tujuh belas. Awalnya aku mengiyakan, karena saat itu aku sedang dalam keadaan bingung pada hidupku sendiri. Tiga hari kemudian aku mencampakkannya. Sesudah itu aku tak pernah didekati laki-laki lagi."

"Cadas," komentar Alfred.

"Aku yakin saat itu dia memanipulasiku."

"Kau tahu nasibnya?"

"Setahun setelah itu, kudengar dia menikahi seorang perempuan desa. Mana aku peduli."

"Aku suka caramu." Alfred lantas tertawa. "Beberapa temanku pergi ke rumah bordil sebelum berangkat tugas. Kata mereka, bisa jadi kali itu adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka merasakan kenikmatan duniawi, lalu bermainlah mereka bersama wanita."

"Tidak ingin melakukannya juga?" tanya Natalya penuh selidik.

"Sudah kubilang, pengalaman mengatakan segalanya tentang pandanganku soal wanita. Mana aku tahu perempuan di rumah bordil itu akan melakukan apa saat aku lengah? Bisa jadi mereka mengambil seluruh uangku, lalu memotong kakiku agar aku tidak bisa berkutik, dan akibatnya aku tidak bisa pergi keliling dunia!"

Natalya tidak mampu lagi menahan tawa, meski hanya singkat ia merasa puas.

Alfred, di sisi lain, terdiam.

"Kau memang pelit. Mengerikan. Tapi kutebak kau adalah orang kaya, hm. Kau sangat protektif pada uangmu."

Alfred tersadar. "Yang kaya adalah ayahku. Aku mencurinya."

Natalya menyeringai. "Tidak buruk."

"Wah, apakah aku baru mendapat nilai seratus dari seorang Natalya?"

"Bermimpilah," Natalya menyanggah sambil mendengus, "tujuh puluh delapan."

Alfred meniru gaya Natalya berikut seringainya, "Tidak buruk." Kemudian, ia menjeda untuk berdiri mengambil dedaunan lagi. "Bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang saudara-saudaramu?"

Natalya menarik napas, menghelanya lama. "Yekaterina dan Ivan. Kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mereka. Mereka sangat baik padaku meski aku bukan adik kandung mereka. Apalagi Ivan. Dia seperti pengganti seorang ayah ... tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak perlu laki-laki lain adalah karena dia. Aku sudah punya dia sebagai sosok laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada seorang ayah yang tidak berguna."

"Kuharap dia sebaik penggambaranmu." Alfred mengunyah tiga lembar daun sekaligus. Ia teringat pada domba milik tetangganya saat ia kecil, padahal mereka tidak makan daun. Lembaran-lembaran itu membuatnya merasa aneh, perasaan yang sama ketika menyaksikan domba mengunyah jerami, jijik sekaligus heran. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya lagi, "Kakak perempuanmu bagaimana?"

"Dia terlalu baik untuk diceritakan dengan caraku. Seharusnya itu sudah mengatakan banyak hal."

Alfred mengangguk-angguk. Sesaat kemudian mendongak, sadar cahaya sudah semakin menghilang dari sekeliling. "Sudah saatnya tidur."

"—Tidak."

"Natalya, untuk kali ini, dengarkanlah kata-kataku."

"Aku masih bisa berjalan!"

"Lihatlah kakimu. Bengkak sekali. Kau harus tidur. Tidurmu saat pingsan saja tidak cukup. Cepatlah tutup matamu, kita bisa melanjutkannya di tengah malam buta jika kau sudah mendapat cukup tidur."

Natalya ingin membantahnya, tetapi dengan mendengarkan kalimat Alfred pun, yang tinggi dan nyaring, dia sadar dia sudah tidak punya energi sebesar Alfred bahkan untuk melawan argumennya saja. Natalya pun bersandar pada pohon, mengembuskan napas panjang. "Berjanjilah segera membangunkanku jika kau mengantuk, bahkan jika sedikit saja."

"Tentu."

Alfred meresapi keheningan dengan memandangi dahan-dahan yang sesekali bergemerisik karena angin. Ia masih mengandai-andai, apakah yang sedang ia lakukan jika misinya mulus, ia bisa mencapai markas dengan selamat, dan mungkin dia sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di atas kasur, atau membuat lelucon bersama yang lain.

Di sisi lain ia juga memikirkan Natalya dan apa yang terjadi seandainya dia juga bisa kembali ke markasnya. Natalya masih merupakan seorang sosok kelabu yang belum banyak ia ketahui, tetapi Alfred punya firasat, bukanlah sesuatu yang baik jika Natalya terus berada di skuadnya. Ada suatu hal dalam diri Natalya yang mengatakan bahwa dia berbeda, terkadang dia ingin meminta pertolongan, tetapi dia tidak bisa membuka dirinya lebih jauh. Kompleks sekali.

Ia berpikir terlalu lama hingga benar-benar tidak ada lagi cahaya di sekitar mereka, kegelapan seluruhnya. Ia merapat pada Natalya, merasakan tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya. Apa saja bisa terjadi di dalam kegelapan malam, apalagi Natalya masih cedera. Ia harus memastikan bahwa perempuan itu aman.

Semakin malam, entah karena sebuah kebiasaan atau hanya naluri, kepala Natalya jatuh ke pundak Alfred. Alfred yang sempat terkantuk-kantuk dan kepalanya nyaris terkulai karena terlelap secara tak sengaja, kembali membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ia bertopang pada kepala Natalya, menekuri kehampaan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

Ia setengah bahagia, setengah kesal ketika Natalya terbangun dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti giliran berjaga. Ia menyayangkan tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu saat dia tahu dia tertidur sambil bersandar.

Alfred tak bermimpi apa-apa, membuat tidurnya terasa benar-benar singkat, tahu-tahu saat Natalya menggoyangkan tubuhnya, ia sudah melihat secercah cahaya. Saat ia tersadar, posisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan berbaring di tanah, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa melorot jatuh. Natalya, mungkin dengan nalurinya untuk bekerja dalam gelap, sudah memiliki sebuah tongkat dari dahan yang tadinya menaungi mereka.

"Lanjut?" Alfred meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Mm. Ambillah makanan di atasmu dulu."

Dengan enggan Alfred meraih daun-daun. "Apakah kita sudah bisa keluar dari area yang lebih dalam ini, untuk menyisir tepian hutan saja? Siapa tahu ada satu-dua rumah."

Natalya diam cukup lama, sembari berjalan ia tampaknya berpikir keras.

"Belum. Sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah," jawab Alfred malas sembari mengunyah daun. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti herbivora bertanduk.

Natalya memandunya, kali ini bisa lebih cepat karena tongkat barunya. Alfred masih belum sembuh dari rasa kantuknya, sesekali ia merasa berjalan di udara, sesekali ia melihat binatang di kejauhan, walaupun ia tak begitu yakin.

Mereka berjalan menuju arah yang lebih terang, di mana vegetasi tak begitu padat, dan mereka tak perlu begitu sering menghalangi langkah. Alfred mulai merasa lebih hidup saat mereka menemukan lebih banyak cahaya.

Natalya tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu pula Alfred. Mata mereka melotot.

Arah pukul sebelas, ada sekelompok orang yang mengelilingi tiga tahanan, kaki dan tangan mereka diikat, mata mereka ditutup, lalu berondongan peluru membunuh ketiganya. Beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang asing, yang artinya kemungkinan besar buruk dan berbau sumpah-serapah.

Salah satu dari mereka bertemu pandang dengan Alfred dan Natalya.

 **tbc.**


	5. end of the forest

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Tak ada yang mengomando, tetapi mereka berlari seolah sinkron. Alfred memucat saat di belakang mereka terdengar rusuh, dan ia tahu tembakan itu tak akan berakhir hanya di tiga korban yang dieksekusi tadi. Suasana menjadi semakin membunuhnya saat ia mendengar bunyi tubuh jatuh—Natalya terjerembab karena sebuah akar, dan Alfred dengan cepat kembali.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Natalya, Natalya menggerutu sambil mengaduh.

"Naik ke punggungku!"

"Alfred—"

"Naiklah!"

Natalya berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat kakinya, meskipun Alfred telah berjongkok di depannya, masih terasa sulit memanjat tubuhnya.

Alfred berlari seperti kijang ketika Natalya sudah berpegangan erat pada lehernya. Natalya hampir tak mempercayai kekuatan itu—tetapi dia tak peduli pada apapun lagi ketika bunyi berisik di belakang semakin mendekat.

Alfred masuk ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam, sama seperti tempat mereka melakukan perjalanan sebelumnya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia memanjatnya.

"Alfred? Apa yang—" tanyanya, serupa bisikan was-was.

"Berhentilah bicara! Jangan ragukan kemampuan peraih nilai tertinggi dalam pelatihan bertahan hidup di hutan!"

Natalya nyaris mencekik Alfred saat pemuda itu memanjat—ia tak mau melihat ke bawah. Kecepatan Alfred memanjat tak dipercayainya. Apakah tubuhnya seringan kapas? Alfred melakukannya seolah tak punya beban. Hingga saat Alfred berhenti, dan Natalya merasakan angin yang berbeda, baru laki-laki itu menyuruh Natalya membuka matanya, masih dengan berbisik,

"Semoga kita aman."

Natalya bisa menaksir ketinggian dengan mudah, tetapi bukan berarti ia masih percaya. Pohon ini setinggi jarak terbangnya, tapi bukan yang terendah. Jarak dengan tanah kali ini adalah jarak yang biasa ia setel sebelum melepaskan bom pada titik-titik target.

Di bawah sana, derap kaki tentara-tentara berseragam hijau gelap semakin dekat, tak lama kemudian satu, dua, tiga orang melewati pohon tempat mereka berada. Yang keempat dan kelima berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti tentara yang berpatroli, memandangi sekeliling dan memeriksa di balik-balik pohon.

"Jerman lagi," bisik Alfred. Ia begitu berhati-hati saat memindahkan tumpuan tangannya di antara dahan-dahan. "Kukira tadi kau sudah tertembak ..." Alfred menoleh perlahan, Natalya menyadari bahwa jarak ini sudah terlalu intim, tetapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "... Syukurlah."

Natalya meneguk ludah. "Maafkan kakiku."

Alfred menggeleng, kali ini mengawasi sekitar lagi. "Bukan salahmu."

Natalya melonggarkan pegangannya, tetapi belum berani turun dari punggung Alfred. Kakinya sakit bukan main. Jatuh karena tak stabil dalam berpijak di atas pohon dengan dahan-dahan kecil bukanlah sebuah masalah kecil. Hasratnya untuk hidup malah menyala-nyala di saat seperti ini. Ia merinding memikirkan keputusannya beberapa waktu lalu soal terjun bebas menyambut kematian.

Mereka diam dalam ketegangan sampai-sampai Natalya bisa mendengar dua detak jantung yang beradu cepat. Satu seperti menggedor-gedor gendang telinganya, dan yang lain lagi bisa ia rasakan melalui tangannya. Pegangannya menjadi licin karena leher Alfred berkeringat. Natalya benar-benar takut akan jatuh, tetapi ia tak sampai hati mencekik Alfred lagi. Maka, ia pun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Alfred, rambut pirang itu tak cukup menggelitiknya.

Ia sempat memikirkan soal aroma yang menjijikkan dari tubuh seorang tentara yang tak punya akses memadai untuk mandi, tetapi bukan itu yang ia temukan. Ia mendapati aroma keringat yang khas, tetapi tidak menusuk, lalu aroma hutan. Aroma lumut, kulit kayu yang basah, dan tanah yang lembap, aroma embun yang tak terjelaskan. Ia tahu persis aroma itu, karena di masa kecilnya ia kerap mendatangi hutan setiap kali ibunya membawanya ke desa untuk bertemu dengan keluarga yang tak begitu ia kenal. Ia tak bisa mengakrabi mereka, maka sebagai penghibur diri dari kebosanan ia lari ke hutan, pagi dan sore.

Alfred tak juga memberinya komando untuk turun. Natalya memutuskan untuk diam saja. Ia juga merasa tak berdaya. Menahan rasa sakit di kaki semakin menghabiskan energinya, dan ia merasakan sebuah luka di sekitar area yang patah. _Bagus sekali_.

Namun, meski merasa sepayah ini, ia masih lebih takut saat memikirkan soal kematian. Apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ia jatuh? Ia akan dihukum, barangkali, karena hidupnya tak diisi dengan hal-hal yang baik, dan ia tidak mati dengan cara heroik. Ia merasa miris karena sekarang ia mengemis-ngemis soal kehidupan, tetapi ia memiliki terlalu banyak penyesalan untuk dirasakan atau diresapi satu per satu.

Matahari telah naik cukup tinggi saat Alfred akhirnya mengembuskan napas yang panjang.

"Kau boleh turun. Hati-hati."

Alfred membantunya untuk duduk pada pangkal dahan, bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Aku sering memanjat ... tapi tidak sampai setinggi ini ..."

Alfred duduk dengan membiarkan kakinya berjuntai, "Sepertinya ini rekor baruku. Kau tidak terlalu berat."

Natalya memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari hal itu.

"Masih banyak bahaya rupanya." Alfred mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, kemudian melemparnya ke udara, menangkapnya. Begitu berulang-ulang.

"Tapi kita harus lanjut terus. Paling tidak menemukan sebuah desa untuk berganti baju."

Alfred mendongak, kemudian memandangi sekeliling. "Sepertinya, selalu ada sebuah keberuntungan. Permisi, Nat, aku akan memanjat di atas kepalamu."

Natalya menyadari keadaan. Secara kebetulan Alfred memilih pohon yang tertinggi di sekitar sini. Ia mengizinkan pemuda itu dengan sekali anggukan.

Alfred hanya perlu memanjat sedikit lagi untuk mencapai puncak pohon, sebelum batangnya mengecil dan tidak memberikan ruang lagi untuk dipanjat.

"Yah, tidak terlihat satu pun perkampungan," ucap Alfred dari atas, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terdengar nyaring. "Tapi kita sudah dekat dengan tepian. Area bersih, semoga saja."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh?"

"Mereka sudah pergi, semoga saja."

Natalya benci memikirkan bahwa mereka harus menempuh satu malam lagi untuk bersembunyi, apalagi kali ini di atas pohon, tetapi ia menekan dirinya untuk bersabar.

Alfred pun turun. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkah melewati Natalya, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak kaki Natalya. Ia menghadap perempuan itu, dengan kedua kaki berada pada sisi kiri-kanan dahan. Ia menarik bagian bawah celana Natalya, mengamati kakinya. Batang kayu yang menjadi penyangga kaki Natalya sudah awut-awutan, perbannya hampir lepas, dan sepertinya ujung kayu itulah yang membuat kaki Natalya terluka saat jatuh tadi.

Tanpa kata-kata, Alfred melepaskan perbannya, ganti membalutkannya pada bagian luka. Kayu barusan diperbaiki lagi letaknya, dan ia menggunakan ujung celana Natalya yang ia potong sebagai penguatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat setenang ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Alfred mendongak, lalu duduk tegak. "Kaupikir aku tidak ketakutan?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Mungkin aku yang terlalu takut sehingga kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

Alfred bergumam, seperti bernyanyi saat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kaki Natalya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku belum tiba di ambang batasku." Alfred menyelesaikannya sambil mengangguk-angguk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kita harus menunggu," tukasnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, "dan kita harus membicarakan banyak hal agar tidak bosan."

Natalya berkata seolah tak berpikir, "Katakan tentang ketakutanmu."

Alfred mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi berjuntai seperti semula. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Namun, mungkin, yah, ditinggalkan sendirian. Baik secara harfiah ataupun misalnya kesendirian dalam keramaian. Namun aku jarang sekali merasakannya, karena aku selalu berusaha membaur pada apapun, siapapun."

Natalya menekuk salah satu kakinya, bertopang di atas lututnya. Ia mulai sedikit mengerti. Alfred selalu banyak bicara, dan alasannya tak begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Ketakutanmu?"

Natalya menyeringai pahit. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa hidupku berubah saat aku tahu bahwa aku adalah anak tiri, hm?"

"Hmmm."

"Suatu waktu, bibi kakak-kakakku berkunjung hanya untuk menemui mereka, saat ibu dan ayahku tidak ada di rumah. Ia benci ibuku, lebih-lebih ayahku. Dia mengata-ngataiku."

"Kutebak. Soal posisimu, hm? Dia mengutukmu."

Sorot mata Natalya menggelap saat memandang tanah. "Kurang lebih begitu. Ayahku adalah perusak rumah tangga ibuku dan ayah kakak-kakakku. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu merasa pada posisi yang salah."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Banyak hal di dunia terjadi bukan karena kesalahan kita, tetapi hanya kitalah yang menanggungnya, Alfred."

Alfred tercenung sebentar. "Kurasa aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku selalu takut aku menjadi beban mereka. Aku anak paling kecil. Mereka harus menjagaku. Namun di sisi lain, aku adalah orang yang tak seharusnya berada di kehidupan mereka. Aku takut aku selalu membebani mereka. Oleh karena itu, cita-cita utamaku adalah ... bebas."

"Tapi kau menyayangi mereka."

"Aku terlalu menyayangi mereka sampai-sampai aku terlalu takut aku akan membebani hidup mereka. Mereka terlalu baik."

"Rumit," komentar Alfred, ia masih terlihat santai dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "Kita berasal dari keluarga yang hancur, tetapi kisah kita berbeda. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa mengerti posisimu. Rasanya mengerikan sekali dikata-katai. Sudah pernah mencoba menampar mulut kerabatmu itu dengan sepatu?"

Natalya menyeringai, masih tak menatap Alfred. "Aku menyesal tidak melakukannya."

Alfred tergelak, sesaat lupa dengan posisinya yang masih bersembunyi.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan sampai matahari meninggi, hampir melewati ubun-ubun. Alfred sempat menyangka Natalya tertidur karena memejamkan mata, maka ia biarkan saja.

"Kurasa sudah aman. Perlu bantuan untuk turun?"

"Aku bisa turun sendiri." Natalya terlihat segar, meski baru membuka matanya. Ia tak sepenuhnya tidur. "Aku duluan. Bersabarlah."

Natalya menuruni pohon perlahan-lahan, sesekali ia tetap harus menggunakan kakinya yang cedera, tetapi kaki yang lain masih begitu kooperatif untuk diandalkan. Alfred hanya menuruni beberapa langkah sebelum melompat ke tanah dengan mudah. Ia berhenti sebentar sambil memegang bahu Natalya.

"Boleh kita mengandalkan instingku?"

Natalya tampak bertarung dengan egonya selama beberapa saat, tetapi ia mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Alfred yang berjalan lebih dahulu, menuju arah jam dua. Mereka tak banyak bicara. Lebih banyak berhenti, Alfred berulang kali mengecek perban kaki Natalya sampai gadis itu sebal. Sesekali Alfred mempersilakan Natalya berjalan di depan, karena perempuan itu kelihatan kesal setiap kali Alfred menoleh untuk memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, katanya, dan ia tak butuh kekhawatiran Alfred yang berlebihan.

Natalya terlihat mungil di hadapannya. Namun, Alfred mulai merasakan pegal pada punggung dan di sekitar bahunya hingga ke pangkal lengan. Ketika ia memikirkannya kembali, ia baru menyadari bahwa aksi nekatnya memanjat pohon sambil menggendong seseorang di punggung itu termasuk ekstrem. Memanjat dengan membawa beban berat memang menjadi bagian dari latihan, tetapi membawa manusia yang cedera adalah kasus yang berbeda.

Omong-omong, sepertinya baru kali ini ia mengamati Natalya lekat-lekat dari belakang.

Rambut pendek platina itu berantakan sekali, kusut terutama di bagian tengkuk. Potongannya kasar. Alfred berfirasat bahwa Natalya mungkin pernah berambut panjang, dan dia tak tahu cara memotong rambut yang benar karena ia membiarkannya panjang secara alami. Alfred mulai membayangkan Natalya yang berambut panjang.

 _Pasti cantik_.

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah memanjangkan rambutmu, tidak?"

"Selalu. Hanya karena dinas militer aku membuat rambutku jadi sependek ini."

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

Natalya tak langsung menjawab. "Aku merasa lebih seperti diriku sendiri saat rambutku panjang."

"Wah, aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Alfred melangkah lebih cepat, mengimbangi Natalya. Vegetasi sudah menipis, udara terasa hangat.

Mereka berhenti secara bersamaan.

Sebuah rumah berada di pinggir hutan, asap tipis mengepul dari cerobong asap tunggalnya. Ada dua ekor domba terikat pada pohon yang merupakan bagian dari hutan. Di kejauhan, ada beberapa ekor kuda yang sedang merumput, mereka tidak diikat. Bebas berkeliaran di padang rumput sempit yang dipagari hutan.

Tidak ada kata, mereka sama-sama menuju rumah tersebut.

Pintu depannya terbuka, ada aroma harum yang mengingatkan Alfred pada rumah. Ia dan Matthew pernah memanggang kue bersama, sesaat sebelum kepulangannya ke Amerika Serikat, saat ia sudah terbiasa bolak-balik kedua rumah tanpa pengawasan ayahnya lagi. Saat-saat indah itu tidak sering terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Alfred mengetuk daun pintu. Tak terlalu lama, seorang pria tua keluar. Pakaiannya lusuh, ada aroma yang tak menyenangkan dari tubuhnya—tetapi di luar itu, penampilannya tak begitu mengecewakan. Wajahnya bersih dari kumis dan janggut, keriput-keriput halus tak mengganggu kewibawaan rautnya.

Natalya buka suara sebelum Alfred sempat berkata-kata. Perempuan itu berbicara lancar dalam bahasa ibunya. Alfred memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Terjadi pembicaraan yang cukup panjang hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu membiarkan mereka berdua masuk, hanya sebatas di ruang tamu yang sangat sempit, dengan meja rendah berkaki timpang. Wajahnya tak terlalu senang saat membiarkan mereka berdua melangkah ke dalam. Alfred bertanya lewat tatapan pada Natalya saat lelaki itu tak melihat, tetapi Natalya menyergahnya dengan sorot dingin. _Nanti saja_ , seolah ia berkata begitu.

Pria itu masuk, meninggalkan atmosfer yang aneh—hanya untuk Alfred. Natalya tampak tenang, atau barangkali itu hanya topengnya, pikir Alfred. Semua bisa terjadi kapan saja, termasuk semua kekhawatirannya, oleh karena itu ia meraba sakunya, memastikan pisau kecilnya masih ada di sana.

Pemilik rumah itu datang lagi, kali ini dengan teko dan sepiring roti. Alfred tak pernah merasa selapar ini dalam hidupnya! Roti itu dingin ketika disentuh, dan aromanya tidak seperti roti yang ia temui, tetapi begitu Natalya bilang ia boleh memakannya, ia melupakan segala kemungkinan. Ia minum air seperti tidak pernah melakukannya selama satu tahun. Roti itu habis dalam sekejap. Masa bodoh dengan kesan jelek di pertemuan pertama.

Terjadi obrolan yang singkat tetapi intens, kalimat demi kalimat dilempar bergantian dengan cepat. Alfred mendengar nada yang tak menyenangkan, tetapi mana dia tahu soal bahasa lokal. Alfred sibuk menjilati ujung jarinya, dan menjumput remah-remah yang tertinggal di atas piring roti. Ia tak peduli bahwa bisa saja setelah ini si Pak Tua akan membombardir tentara manapun yang meminta perlindungan hanya karena ia trauma pada dirinya yang begitu rakus dan tak punya etika. Pak Tua itu masuk sebentar, Alfred hampir-hampir tak menyadarinya.

Dia kembali dengan sepasang kemeja tua, yang untungnya, tidak begitu bau. Kemeja itu diserahkan padanya juga Natalya, ekspresinya datar. Alfred ragu-ragu, tetapi ia memasangnya di atas seragamnya setelah Natalya melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang mereka sama-sama terlihat seperti petani kurang tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja, Natalya sudah berdiri mengikuti lelaki itu keluar dari rumah. Bingung, ia cepat-cepat merapat saja pada Natalya. Perempuan itu punya apa yang tidak ia punya: kemampuan bicara. Mereka tidak boleh terpisah bagaimanapun caranya.

Tuan rumah membawa mereka mendekati kuda-kuda yang sedang merumput. Dia dan Natalya terus bicara. Natalya memilih satu kuda, mengelus surainya. Kuda itu tak bereaksi apa-apa, ia tetap melanjutkan makannya. Alfred tiba-tiba saja tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk bercita-cita menjadi kuda itu barang sesaat. Setidaknya dia bisa makan enak.

Pada akhirnya, Natalya menyalami orang itu. Alfred mengikutinya meski tak tahu mengapa.

Natalya menggiring kuda itu menjauh, lelaki itu juga kembali ke rumahnya. Alfred tak menunggu lagi untuk memberondong Natalya dengan pertanyaan,

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mesti kuda? Kita akan ke mana? Natalya—"

"Satu per satu, Ceroboh."

Alfred menggerung.

"Aku bilang kita bukan musuh. Aku terluka, kita perlu ke kota untuk obat-obatan. Kita hanya makan daun hingga tiba di sini."

"Dia percaya semudah itu?"

Natalya mengangkat bahu seraya berhenti melangkah. "Katakanlah kita beruntung. Ia mungkin punya lebih banyak rasa kemanusiaan dari yang kita kira. Barangkali ia tak terdampak perang secara langsung, jadi ia tak banyak mempertimbangkan saat akan menolong."

"Tapi rotinya dingin dan hampir basi."

"Tutup mulut dan bersyukurlah!"

Alfred mengalah, "... Oke." Alfred pun mendekati kuda itu, mencoba mengakrabkan diri. "Kau bisa bahasa yang sama dengannya ..."

"Ini bahasa kampung halamanku. Secara geografis, tempat ini cukup dekat dengan kota kelahiranku. Sekali lagi, anggaplah kita memang beruntung."

"Setelah serentetan kemalangan," tukas Alfred sambil memutar bola mata. "Dan kuda ini?"

"Ia bilang banyak kuda yang berdatangan ke sini karena gelombang perang, atau pemukiman yang diserang, dan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Ia kewalahan mengurus kuda-kuda ini. Beberapa sudah mati karena berebut makanan, atau karena stres."

"... Kuda-kuda ini pengungsi?"

Natalya menggerutu dalam bahasa ibunya, lalu menyerahkan kekang kuda itu pada Alfred. "Sekarang, daripada kau banyak bicara, jadilah pengemudi. Kita gunakan ini menuju kota terdekat, arah barat laut."

Air muka Alfred berubah cerah. Tanpa ragu, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung kuda itu dengan keras. Kuda itu terkejut sesaat, tetapi ia tak lari ketakutan. "Aku pernah tinggal di Texas, jangan ragukan aku. Kau bisa naik? Akan kubantu!"

Natalya berusaha sendiri, tetapi Alfred dengan ringan hati membantu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas punggung si kuda. Dalam hitungan detik, ia pun melompat ke bagian depan, segera memacu kuda itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Pegangan yang erat, karena aku menganggap kuda ini pesawatku!"

Natalya hanya sempat berseru _gila_ , lalu Alfred langsung memacu kuda tersebut. Dengan refleks, Natalya memeluk pinggang Alfred erat-erat.

Hutan di belakang sana, yang ia lintasi dengan penuh ketegangan, sangat dingin, Alfred sesekali masih merasakan sensasi itu, ditambah dengan angin yang tercipta karena ia memacu kuda itu begitu cepat. Namun pelukan yang hangat di punggungnya memberikan sensasi yang melawan semuanya. Ia tentu pernah dipeluk, tetapi rasanya tidak seperti ini. Ia merasa bebas sekaligus aman pada saat yang bersamaan. Mirip dengan perasaan yang membanjiri dadanya setiap kali ia lepas landas dengan pesawatnya. Ia tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, dan untuk sesaat, setelah sekian lama, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

Natalya, di balik punggungnya, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia teringat masa lalu yang hangat sekaligus menegangkan, kilasan-kilasan baik itu bermain di balik kelopak matanya, sampai-sampai ia takut bahwa ini pertanda kematiannya—karena ia pernah mendengar, sebelum mati, kilas balik kehidupan seseorang akan berlalu cepat di depan matanya. Namun mungkin semua ini semata-mata hanya karena ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia melupakan ketakutannya akan kematian. Ini petualangan yang baru, dan rasanya ia bisa merasa bersemangat lagi.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"... Apa?"

Alfred mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak—begini tidak apa-apa," ucap Natalya, berusaha berteriak tepat di samping telinga Alfred. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut sambil mengangkat bahunya secara refleks. "Terlalu pelan bisa membuka kesempatan untuk kita tertangkap!"

Alfred melaju lagi, hanya untuk berhenti tiba-tiba di samping sebuah pohon besar. Kuda itu meringkik ketika Alfred menarik talinya, dan di belakang Natalya terdengar seperti marah, tetapi dalam bahasa yang tak Alfred mengerti. Ia memilih mengabaikannya, kemudian terjun dan melepaskan kemeja luarnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Seragam. Buang seragammu. Paling tidak kita membuang sedikit identitas untuk lebih aman."

Natalya memandangi Alfred yang melepaskan jaket penerbangnya, lalu kemeja seragamnya yang sudah kotor itu. Namun anehnya, ia tetap memasang kembali jaket tersebut, ditutupi oleh kemeja pemberian si tuan rumah.

"Kau tidak membuang jaket itu."

Alfred melemparkan kemeja seragamnya ke balik pohon. "Jaket ini punya banyak kenangan. Aku keberatan membuangnya. Paling tidak jika ditanyai nanti, aku bisa menjawab aku menemukannya di suatu tempat. Jaket ini akan menimbulkan lebih sedikit kecurigaan."

Natalya ingin membantahnya, tetapi urung melakukannya.

Alfred memandangnya sebentar, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Oke, karena kau akan kesulitan untuk turun dan naik, bukalah pakaianmu di atas sana. Aku akan bersembunyi. Cepatlah lakukan, sebelum ada yang lewat."

Natalya menggerutu lagi, kali ini Alfred dapat mengerti tetapi tak begitu mendengar kata-katanya, karena ia dengan segera berlalu menuju balik pohon.

Setelah cukup lama ia bersembunyi, memandangi padang pohon-pohon yang jarang, yang tak juga bisa disebut hutan, sebuah kemeja dilemparkan ke sampingnya. Ia tertawa kecil.

Di atas kuda, Natalya sudah menunggunya dengan wajah datar.

"Heh. Cepat juga," komentar Alfred sambil menaiki kuda pelan-pelan, memikirkan Natalya yang bisa saja terkena bahaya jika ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Natalya tak menanggapi, Alfred pun kembali memacu si kuda. Ia tertawa dan berteriak seperti koboi selama beberapa kali, ia seolah kembali berada di pesawatnya. Mereka berkuda hingga berjam-jam tanpa berhenti, hingga matahari mulai meluncur ke barat, dan mereka mulai melihat satu-dua orang berkeliaran. Beberapa dengan gembala, beberapa lagi tampak keluar dari hutan yang jarang-jarang. Desa sudah di hadapan mata. Alfred memelankan kudanya, Natalya pun melonggarkan rangkulannya. Terasa ada yang hilang bagi Alfred.

"Baiklah, kita tuntun saja tuan berkaki empat ini." Alfred benar-benar berhenti. "Lebih ramah untuk penduduk sekitar. Kau bisa turun sendiri?"

Natalya memilih untuk tidak keras kepala, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Alfred. Alfred menyambutnya, menolong perempuan itu untuk turun.

"Dengar. Aku punya rencana," tukas Natalya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, seketikanya ia mendarat, berbisik di depan telinga Alfred saat ia masih menggenggam tangan lelaki itu sebagai bantuan. "Kau, jangan bicara kecuali kuizinkan. Tidak ada bantahan. Aku sedang berusaha dengan caraku agar kita mendapat pertolongan."

"Oh," Alfred, setengah kagum setengah mengaduh, "kau sudah melakukannya di rumah pemilik kuda tadi!"

"Maka biarkanlah aku melakukannya lagi," bisikannya penuh nada geram, seperti macan yang siap menerkam, "kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Jangan halangi perempuan untuk jadi pahlawan." Perempuan itu pun menjauh.

"Heeei, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan begitu!"

"Dimulai dari sekarang, diamlah!"

Alfred, meski sebal, berusaha untuk menurut. Ia hanya berkomat-kamit untuk sumpah-serapahnya. Ia membiarkan Natalya satu langkah di depan, berjalan menuju perkampungan yang sudah berada di depan hidung mereka.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang nampak curiga, paling-paling sebagian dari mereka hanya mengamati kuda yang menyeruak di kesibukan warga.

Alfred tidak mengerti sebagian besar pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka menggunakan bahasa yang terdengar berbeda dengan pemilik kuda sebelumnya. Alfred tak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemilik kuda, yang juga menggiring peliharaannya tersebut. Natalya menghentikannya, berbicara dengan cara yang sama dengan orang-orang itu. Sesekali dia berhenti, menggambarkannya dengan gestur tangan meski mereka sama-sama tahu hal itu tak berguna. Namun cara Natalya berbicara masih membuat Alfred terperangah. Sebenarnya ada berapa bahasa yang mampu diucapkan oleh gadis ini?

Pernah ada kabar yang sekelebat berlalu di antara prajurit Sekutu, teman sejawatnya; bahwa jangan sekali-kali meremehkan mata-mata Soviet. Entah siapa yang menciptakan kabar itu—Alfred awalnya mengira hal tersebut hanyalah ancaman, tetapi tuduhannya sendirilah yang ternyata omong kosong. Jangan-jangan Natalya adalah bagian dari skuad mata-mata—dan Alfred merupakan salah satu objeknya? Satu-satunya yang menenangkan Alfred di detik berikutnya ia mendapatkan penyadaran tersebut adalah, Amerika dan Soviet berada dalam kubu dan kepentingan yang secara garis besar sama.

Pemilik kuda itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah belakang bahunya. Natalya mengangguk. Alfred gatal sekali ingin berteriak, _kalian membicarakan apa, sih? Perjodohan kuda?_ Namun semesta beruntung karena pemuda itu masih punya lebih banyak kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Alfred mengekor saat Natalya hanya berlalu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Keramaian desa mulai semakin padat, dan Alfred yakin mereka mengarah menuju pasar. Perutnya tidak lagi bergemuruh ganas, tapi ide berbelanja cukup menggelitiknya. Ia benar-benar rindu makanan yang dinikmati dalam suasana nyaman.

Natalya menghampiri seorang yang berbicara cepat pada seorang lelaki tua lain. Yang dihampiri Natalya itu memegang sejumlah uang dan ... seekor kuda juga. Alfred mulai muak dengan kuda dan berharap ia bisa menyate salah satu dari mereka—apalagi jika ia harus berhadapan dengan kuda satu kali lagi.

Perempuan itu menghela pembicaraan dua lelaki tersebut. Alfred memutar bola mata. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya. Ada perempuan manis di sini yang meminta bantuan.

 _Manis._ Alfred mengulanginya di dalam hati. Memang, secara diam-diam, Alfred mengakui hal itu. Natalya bukanlah perempuan yang pesonanya bisa diremehkan. Ia pemberani, keras kepala, sekaligus cantik. Ia memang berbahaya. Khas Soviet sekali. Alfred merasa bangga sekaligus takut bersama-sama gadis ini dalam pelarian mereka. Namun bukan berarti Alfred akan mengakui hal-hal ini nyaring-nyaring.

Alfred memutuskan untuk tidak menyimak pembicaraan itu. Hal itu berpotensi untuk mengundang rasa sakit kepala. Ia sudah muak dengan kuda, jangan pula ditambah oleh hal-hal yang tak bisa dimengertinya.

Ia memusatkan perhatian pada pasar. Di sini, orang-orang tampak tak begitu terganggu oleh perang. Para ibu membawa anak-anak mereka berjalan-jalan, sebagian membawa belanjaan dalam jumlah banyak. Barangkali ada perkebunan di sekitar sini, atau tempat ini semata-mata tak tersentuh Jerman. Alfred merasa lega untuk mereka, tetapi ia yakin tak selamanya hal ini bertahan. Keadaan ini sangat rentan.

Alfred tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menjalani hidup yang damai seperti orang-orang ini. Ia tak pernah pergi berbelanja, ia tak pernah memiliki masa lalu yang menyenangkan dan cukup berkesan di tengah-tengah keakraban sebuah desa yang hangat. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, sekolah, tetangga, rumah, tetangga, sekolah, dan kampung halaman kakaknya, Matthew.

Natalya menyentakkan tangannya. Alfred kembali dari alam masa lalu. Natalya tak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi membawanya pergi dari sana.

Alfred terlalu paham untuk tidak bertanya. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah cukup muak. Natalya sebaiknya segera mengatakan sesuatu sebelum malam tiba, atau ia akan lepas kontrol.

Kelihatannya hari, menurut pengamatan Alfred, memang sudah menjelang malam, tetapi masih cukup terang untuk mengenali wajah-wajah orang. Namun saat mereka bersembunyi di atas pohon sudah terasa seperti berhari-hari yang lalu.

Tak terlalu jauh dari sana, ada sebuah rumah. Tumpukan jerami memenuhi sisi sampingnya. Alfred punya firasat jelek, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Natalya masuk ke samping rumah, melewati tumpukan jerami, menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuka setengah.

Benar saja firasat jelek Alfred.

Kandang kuda.

Ada tiga ekor kuda yang berada di balik palang-palang. Kandang itu tertutup dan gelap, cahaya hanya datang dari pintu utama dan celah-celah kecil di atas, dekat atap, tepat di atas kepala kuda-kuda itu. Alfred, mengetahui bahwa tak ada siapapun lagi di sekitar, mengeluh keras-keras,

"Kuda lagi!"

Natalya tak menghiraukan. Ia mengambil tempat di depan sebuah kandang yang kosong, di samping jerami yang dibuat membentuk balok. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki, mengembuskan napas lega, seolah berada di rumah.

"Natalya!"

Natalya menelengkan kepala sembari menepuk tanah di sampingnya. "Anggap saja seperti di rumah."

"Demi Tuhan, ini kandang kuda!"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau ingin sebuah hotel? Sadarilah siapa dirimu!"

Alfred ingin membantah, tetapi yang terlihat dari dirinya hanyalah gestur-gestur tangan tak jelas, yang berakhir pada dirinya yang melangkah marah dan memukul tiang kayu—namun akhirnya, memang tak semua orang bisa memiliki banyak pilihan. Ia mengempaskan dirinya di sisi Natalya.

"Oke, baiklah. Terima kasih atas kemampuan bahasamu."

Ringkikan kuda menyela. Alfred belajar untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Bahasa apa itu tadi? Berbeda dari yang di rumah pemilik kuda—kurasa. Ya?" Alfred mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan, dengan tujuan menghindarkannya dari mengutuk kuda-kuda lagi.

" _Polski_."

"... Apa?"

"Polandia," Natalya menjawab ringan. Seolah bukan hal sulit.

"Ada berapa bahasa yang bisa kauucapkan?"

"Jangan menghitungnya. Pertimbangkan masa laluku sebagai jawaban: aku tidak pernah bersekolah formal dengan benar. Aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

"... Wow?"

"Reaksi yang biasa. Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu di peringkat terbawah dalam kemiliteran."

"Tidak selalu. Aku bertaruh."

Natalya memutuskan untuk menyimpan jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Alfred memainkan tali sepatunya. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang berharga yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengagumi benda itu, yang setidaknya mengamankannya dari kehilangan alas kaki sebagai pelarian. Selalu ada cara untuk berterima kasih.

"Ada, tapi—entahlah. Kau?"

Alfred mengerjap. "Oh—tentu saja. Temukan rumah sakit untuk kakimu!"

"Itu nomor dua. Yang terpenting adalah kita menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat." Natalya membuat dirinya nyaman dengan bersandar. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukannya dengan tenang selama beberapa hari. "Kita perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan mental. Setidaknya kita aman di sini untuk beberapa hari. Aku hanya memikirkan soal itu."

"Oh, yeah, sangat wajar untuk orang yang kelelahan." Alfred melakukan hal yang sama, dan ia berterima kasih lebih tulus lagi daripada yang ia lakukan pada si tali sepatu. "Apa yang kaukatakan hingga kita diperbolehkan menginap di tempat _mewah_ ini?"

"Kubilang kita pengungsi dari desa sebelah yang hancur karena penarikan mundur tentara Jerman. Kita butuh waktu untuk beristirahat, kemudian mencari tumpangan ke Warsawa. Pemilik kandang ini memperbolehkan kita untuk menginap, truk tumpangan yang biasanya membawa barang datang dua hari sekali—atau bisa tiga atau empat, tergantung kondisi."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin ke Warsawa."

Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya alasan tambahan."

"... Yah, tapi itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Kita nikmati istirahat saja dulu," Alfred terdengar pasrah.

Setelah jeda cukup lama, Natalya mengejutkan Alfred yang sedang kosong pikirannya. "Satu lagi. Kuberitahu agar kau jangan terkejut. Aku tidak menerima protes."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menyebut kita sebagai suami-istri," Natalya mengakhiri kalimatnya cepat-cepat, kemudian berbaring, punggungnya menghadap Alfred.

Alfred kehabisan kata-kata. Natalya sudah memejamkan mata, entah untuk berpura-pura atau memang dia sudah terlalu lelah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tempat ini memang jauh lebih baik daripada hutan yang tak aman, tak tersedia makanan, dan penuh halang-rintang. Tentu saja Natalya berbahagia atas hal ini. Maka Alfred pun berusaha untuk berada di posisi Natalya.

Ia akhirnya juga berbaring, menatap langit-langit hingga terlelap.

* * *

Alfred terbangun karena angin kencang yang menyusup lewat sela di antara dinding dan atap, yang berisik sekaligus dingin. Ia butuh beberapa detik hingga menyadari di mana ia berada.

Tepat di sampingnya, Natalya menghadap ke arahnya. Matanya masih tertutup, tubuhnya menekuk. Rambut pendeknya menghampar di tanah.

Alfred membayangkan hari-hari jaya Natalya sebagai penerbang. Ia pasti gagah berani, berbahaya, sekaligus cantik. Sangat tidak tergapai. Namun saat ini, Natalya berada di sisinya. Rapuh, membutuhkan perlindungan, tetapi masih punya banyak energi untuk keberanian dan kecerdasan untuk bersembunyi. Hal-hal itu membuat Natalya lebih _manusiawi_ , tidak seperti dewi langit yang tak teraih. Ia sangat dekat dengan Alfred.

Alfred mengangkat tangannya. Ujung jarinya hampir-hampir menyentuh Natalya—

—tetapi gadis itu bersuara,

"Kukira cara tidurmu lebih beringas daripada ini."

Alfred buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Kukira kau tidur."

"Lima menit yang lalu."

Alfred membuat catatan mental, perempuan ini memang tak bisa diremehkan. _Lima menit yang lalu_ —Alfred pun tersadar. _Angin itu_ ...

Alfred bangun, melepaskan kemejanya, kemudian jaket yang berada di dalamnya. Ia memakai kembali kemeja lusuh paling luar, lalu jaket itu ia gunakan sebagai selimut Natalya.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku," gumam Natalya, matanya tertutup lagi, "aku bisa pergi kapan saja."

"Untuk kali ini tidak." Alfred berbaring lagi sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau masih membutuhkanku."

Alfred mendengarkan gerutuan dengan suara pelan, ia mengabaikannya.

Malam ini, ia merasa lebih tenang daripada berhari-hari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan napas Natalya pada lehernya. Rasanya hangat sekali, masih bisa menemukan kehidupan di sisinya, yang berdenyut, yang tak menyisakan jejak darah di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat perang berkecamuk, saat nyawa ditukar dengan kemenangan semu, saat kebahagiaan dibakar dengan api dendam.

Ada kehidupan yang ia jaga di sisinya. Ada kehidupan yang berhasil ia pertahankan sejauh ini.

Alfred tersenyum hingga ia terlelap lagi.

 **tbc.**


	6. polish land

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, Natalya yang membangunkannya—

—dengan sebuah nampan makanan!

Alfred merasa berada di surga. Meski hanya satu mangkuk, sup itu banyak sekali. Kuahnya meluber hingga ke baki. Ada dua sendok yang diberikan, dan ia tak menghabiskan waktu untuk bertanya-tanya.

Walaupun terlihat seperti sebongkah emas, rasanya aneh. Isinya hanya sayur-sayuran, dan tidak seperti yang biasanya ia konsumsi. Walaupun begitu, masih lebih menyenangkan daripada daun-daun hutan.

Natalya makan dengan lahap. Alfred iba padanya—kapan terakhir kali ia makan dengan pantas? Seingat Alfred, ia menjalani tiga misi berturut-turut tanpa henti, tanpa makan. Wajar saja tubuhnya kurus. Ia pasti berkorban banyak dalam dinas ketentaraan.

"Setelah ini, apa?" Alfred membuka pembicaraan. Barangkali saja Natalya sudah punya ide yang ia dapat di tidurnya.

"Kau?" Natalya membalik pertanyaan, membuat kening Alfred berkedut.

"Dalam hal kedinasan ... aku ... wah, aku juga tidak tahu. Baiknya seperti apa ya?"

Natalya mengerutkan hidungnya. Ia ingin sekali berkomentar _tidak tegas_ , tetapi memangnya ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hidupnya? Natalya terdiam sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Jika kembali ke divisi, apakah yang akan ia lakukan? Semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Misi, bahaya, jawaban akhirnya hanyalah pulang atau mati. Siklus itu akan terus terjadi entah sampai kapan.

Namun untuk pulang, ia tidak yakin _rumah_ akan menyambutnya sedemikian rupa. Keindahan kata _pulang_ itu utopis. Kakak-kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Mereka tengah menjalani kehidupan mereka sendiri. Ketika mereka berpisah berbulan-bulan lalu (—atau mungkin tahun? Natalya mulai kehilangan memori soal waktu), mereka sudah saling merelakan. Berkumpul lagi adalah sebuah ide yang jauh. Mereka telah menemukan jalan masing-masing.

Natalya pada awalnya menyukai ide tersebut—tetapi pada akhirnya, ialah yang kehilangan arah. Hal yang ia jalani bukanlah akhir yang ia tuju. Ia merasa harus menemukan jalan yang baru.

"Ketakutan juga, huh?"

Natalya ingin membantah, tetapi Alfred menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Ia mendadak tak bisa menghindar.

"Oh—mungkin _takut_ bukan kata yang tepat. Tapi ... apakah ada yang lebih tepat? Aku sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan tentang keinginan kembali ke divisiku, aku tidak ingin disebut takut—lalu apalagi memangnya?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku harus mencari—tapi apapun itu, aku masih belum tahu."

Alfred menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Perasaan anehku adalah keinginan untuk meneruskan perjalanan ini. Barangkali aku akan menemukan sesuatu di depan sana."

Giliran Natalya yang menemukan mata Alfred. "Berarti kita sama."

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Kita adalah pengkhianat?"

"Dalam artian kemanusiaan, kita adalah pencari identitas."

"Ha," Alfred hampir-hampir tertawa lagi, "usia kita sebenarnya adalah usia berkeluarga untuk orang-orang pada umumnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah di masa depan, di usia kita sekarang masih merupakan waktu pencarian identitas."

"Bisa jadi," Natalya menjawab diplomatis, kemudian ia melongok ke dalam mangkuk, sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia telah memakan lebih dari jatahnya, "apa yang kita tahu tentang masa depan? Untuk hari besok saja kita masih bingung."

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas. "Benar juga." Lalu rasanya dunia benar-benar damai—jika petak kecil di antara kuda-kuda itu bisa disebut _dunia_. Namun _dunia_ terkadang lebih semu daripada teori-teorinya sendiri, sehingga siapapun bisa mengatakan apapun kehendaknya. "Jadi," Alfred menyimpulkan, "kita akan menuju kota, mencari klinik atau sejenisnya, kemudian kita tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada hidup kita?"

Alfred bertaruh ia melihat senyuman Natalya—yang sangat pudar dan lelah. Natalya lalu melanjutkan dengan lemah, "Kukira kau memiliki hari-hari yang menyenangkan selama di ketentaraan. Sekarang kau berubah pikiran?"

"Kau tentu sudah tahu, impianku adalah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang ke sana dan sini. Di ketentaraan, tentu aku mendapatkannya—namun jika ada celah seperti ini, mengapa tidak? Mungkin aku bisa memulai kehidupan seperti kakekku, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Begitu mudah pemikiran berubah dalam hitungan hari."

"Memangnya kau tidak mengalaminya?" Alfred sengaja membalik pertanyaan lagi, sekadar untuk membalas.

Natalya tak menjawab. Alfred pasti mengerti sesuatu.

Alfred mendorong baki itu menjauh darinya, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan hingga ke tetes terakhir. "Pada akhirnya, terkadang pilihan terbaik kita pun tidak terasa benar. Kita hanya bisa menjalani."

"Kehidupan itu berat."

Alfred mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Sekarang, maukah kau mengembalikan benda ini dan berterima kasih? Kurasa larangan berbicara itu masih berlaku untukku."

Natalya mendengus, tetapi hanya main-main, dan Alfred menyambutnya dengan tawa.

* * *

Malam itu mereka sama-sama terjaga dalam kegelapan, terlalu lama sejak mereka merebahkan diri.

Alfred mengajukan usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama bercerita?"

"Kurasa dengan begitu kita akan semakin susah tidur."

"Hmm. Menurutku kita susah tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Tidakkah bagus jika kita membicarakannya? Kita perlu mengeluarkan beban itu, Natalya."

Natalya mengalah. "Bicarakanlah ceritamu dulu." Ia lantas bergeser sedikit, lengannya tak sengaja menyentuh lengan Alfred. Namun ia tak punya ruang lagi. Di sisi kanannya ada tumpukan jerami, lama-lama membuat gatal.

"Aku ingin mendengar darimu dulu."

"Aku tidak punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan."

"Oh ayolah, kau hidup lebih lama dariku. Kau pasti punya. Tidak apa-apa, mulutku memang besar tetapi aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

Natalya tak memberikan reaksi secara langsung. Ia membiarkan keheningan menjadi lebih bermakna, kemudian ia memecahnya dengan kalimat yang membuat Alfred terkejut,

"Sebelum ini aku ingin mati."

Natalya dapat mendengar napas Alfred tercekat. "Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Misi terakhirku adalah misi bunuh diri. Aku kehilangan banyak teman, kemudian tujuan hidup. Selesai."

Alfred menelan kalimat itu mentah-mentah. Meresapkannya ke dalam pikiran, mencoba berada di posisi Natalya. Ia menduga bahwa hidup perempuan itu memang lebih sulit darinya, tetapi ia bukanlah orang yang memandang bunuh diri sebagai opsi. Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Alfred berdeham. "Aku lega kau masih hidup."

"Kenapa?"

"Huh, perlukah alasan lain? Aku menghargai kehidupan."

"Kenapa?"

"Natalya, kau terdengar seperti anak kecil."

"Kita semua punya _anak kecil_ di dalam diri kita yang tak pernah mati. Coba lihat pada impianmu sendiri. Bukankah itu sisa dari masa kecilmu?"

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya." Alfred bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Natalya. "Apa kau sekarang sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum."

"Apa aku perlu menceritakan kisah hidupku yang paling membosankan agar kau mengantuk?"

Natalya merenungi malam yang sangat sunyi ini. Bahkan kuda pun tak mau mengusik mereka. "Sebenarnya apa yang kita kejar esok hari? Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kita menghabiskan semalaman tanpa tidur?"

"Yakin kau tidak lelah?"

"Kita sudah jauh lebih lelah di hari-hari sebelumnya."

Alfred nyaris tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah sesering ini setuju pada orang lain. Padahal aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari."

Natalya memejamkan mata, melihat ke belakang. Ia mengira perjalanannya sudah berminggu-minggu. Waktu memang begitu mengerikan, seolah punya kendali atas kejadian-kejadian pada semesta. Ia yakin ia memang tak akan menang melawan waktu. Natalya menjadi gelisah, ketakutan pada waktu yang semakin tak jelas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Kengerian itu menggelitik tengkuknya lagi, tanah menjadi semakin dingin. Ia pun berputar, berbaring miring ke arah Alfred. Ia mencium aroma rumput sekarang, bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Alfred yang sangat khas. Mereka dekat sekali, hingga Natalya pun bisa merasakan embusan napasnya menyerbu wajahnya kembali. Sedikit ia berharap Alfred tak akan keberatan.

"Kau sebelumnya ingin mati," Alfred membuka pembicaraan tentang itu lagi, tak peduli seberapa sensitif ide itu, "kalau begitu, kematian bukanlah lagi ketakutan terbesarmu."

"Sekarang hal itu mengerikan. Keadaan berbalik."

"Kalau begitu, apa ketakutan keduamu?"

Natalya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Satu saja sudah menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan yang berikutnya."

"Kalau begitu, jalani saja."

Natalya mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Alfred takkan mengetahuinya.

Lama sekali pemuda itu tak memberikan tanggapan. Natalya menganggap Alfred sudah tidur, maka ia pun memejamkan mata.

Yang ia lihat adalah masa kecilnya, saat ia belum tahu banyak.

Dunia menjadi damai lagi untuk sesaat.

* * *

Truk untuk tumpangan ke kota datang dua hari kemudian, anehnya Alfred belum terlalu bosan dengan kandang kuda, meski ia benar-benar membencinya di awal. Truk itu membongkar muatan di pasar desa, kemudian membawa beberapa orang yang bermaksud ke kota setelah urusannya selesai. Si pemilik rumah memberikan sejumlah uang untuk kuda mereka berdua yang ditinggal di sana—di satu Alfred lega karena ia tak perlu lagi berrodeo ria dengan si kuda, di sisi lain ia merasa cukup sedih karena, meski pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, kuda itu berjasa besar.

Di kota, Natalya mengizinkan Alfred berbicara beberapa patah kata jika perlu, tetapi dirinya masih mendominasi. Mereka membuat kesepakatan tentang cerita yang mereka buat-buat sebagai identitas: Natalya adalah orang Soviet yang lama tinggal di Inggris, kemudian saat mengajak suaminya, Alfred, yang berasal dari Inggris, untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, mereka disergap perang. Alfred masih merasa oke-oke saja dengan identitas palsu sebagai suami-istri, meski di balik semua itu ia yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Seorang pedagang di perbatasan kota menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit itu tak terlalu besar, tetapi mereka tampaknya baru saja kedatangan serbuan pasien. Seorang perawat, yang menyambut Natalya dengan wajah lelah, bercerita bahwa gelombang prajurit yang terluka sebagian dikirim ke sini, tetapi karena mereka tak sanggup menanganinya, semuanya diangkut lagi dengan ambulans militer ke Warsawa.

Natalya mendapatkan pengobatan seadanya di sana, diperbolehkan pulang setelah diberi gips dan tongkat yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali dipakai.

Mereka beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon, di bangku yang kecil, dan di sisi lain ada seseorang lain yang asyik membaca koran. Tubuhnya kecil, ia menyipitkan mata ketika membaca, sesekali menggumam komentar-komentar dalam bahasa Polandia. Alfred dan Natalya mengabaikannya, lebih penting membicarakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan sedikit uang di tangan.

"Sebenarnya kita pun masih belum tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada hidup kita," simpul Natalya, masih terdengar ragu-ragu di telinganya sendiri. "Mau kita apakan uang ini? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah setelah ini kita berpisah jalan atau bagaimana."

Ide itu sempat terbersit di benak Alfred, tetapi ia sangat malas memikirkan kelanjutannya sehingga baru sekaranglah ia mengingat ia memang pernah memikirkan itu. "Kau sendiri, apakah kau ingin pulang?"

Natalya menjawab tetapi bukan untuk itu, "Jika kita ingin bertahan hidup, uang ini tak akan cukup jika tidak diputar. Kita harus bekerja. Apa kau tetap ingin melakukannya?"

"Kalau ada yang cocok, mengapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bekerja bersama kami saja?"

Alfred dan Natalya menoleh hampir bersamaan pada lelaki di sudut lain bangku. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa kau?" Natalya menatap orang itu penuh selidik.

"Oh yaaa, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku harus memperkenalkan diri." Orang itu mendekat lalu mengulurkan tangan. Caranya tersenyum sangat ganjil, tetapi bukan dalam artian minta dicurigai. "Feliks. Feliks Łukasiewicz." Lantas ia duduk kembali, dengan santai, kedua tangannya bertopang di atas punggung bangku. "Kalian berasal dari mana?"

Alfred merasa ada yang perlu dicurigai dari lelaki ini, maka ia pun diam saja, lalu mendelik pada Natalya, _katakan-saja-cerita-itu_.

"Aku Natalya, dan ini suamiku, Alfred, berasal dari Inggris. Aku berasal dari Soviet, tetapi tinggal bersamanya di London. Saat kami pulang ke kampung halamanku, kami menjadi korban perang. Kami perlu perlindungan."

"Oh ya?" Feliks tersenyum miring, ia menelengkan kepala. "Dari Inggris? Serius? Dialek Inggris tak seperti itu."

Alfred merasakan hawa dingin pada tengkuknya. Natalya tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Pertanda buruk bagi Alfred. Sementara itu, Feliks tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tahu banyak, lho. Begini-begini aku sering bolak-balik Inggris. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di tempat tertutup saja, hm, _orang Amerika_?"

Alfred tak sadar ia mencengkeram tangan Natalya saat mendengarkan _tuduhan_ itu. Natalya sempat membalas genggaman kuatnya, hanya untuk segera melepaskannya begitu tersadar. Mereka berpandangan, masih belum tahu harus memutuskan apa.

"Tenang saja, kami bukan orang jahat! Kami juga bermusuhan dengan Jerman—walaupun aku tidak yakin soal ... hm," suara Feliks sesaat dihela oleh keraguan, tetapi ia cerdas sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan senyumannya, "orang Soviet. Bukan berarti kami punya masalah, hanya saja, hm—kadang kami tidak bisa beriringan dalam segala hal."

Mata Alfred mendesak Natalya, _bagaimana?!_

"Kami akan ikut, tetapi bukan berarti kami seratus persen mempercayaimu," jawab Natalya tegas. "Dan kami membutuhkan uang. Itu yang utama."

"Ooh, tenang, tenang, Natalya! Kami punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekadar mengkhianati orang yang kami undang sendiri secara langsung. Kita bisa berbuat banyak bersama."

Natalya dan Alfred saling lirik lagi. Feliks berdiri, menggulung korannya dan memukul-mukulkannya ke telapak tangan yang lain. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Alfred membiarkan Feliks berjalan lebih dahulu, ia menjaga jarak agar setidaknya bisikan-bisikannya pada Natalya tak bisa didengar. Setelah beberapa langkah, barulah ia menyadari hal yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya:

Feliks bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan sangat baik, walaupun dialek aslinya masih terdengar. Feliks bukan orang sembarangan.

"Apa kau bisa menghajar seseorang di saat-saat darurat jika diperlukan?"

"Walaupun aku pincang, Alfred, bukan berarti aku lemah."

"Baguslah," bisik Alfred lebih pelan lagi. "Firasatku kurang baik."

"Kita lihat saja."

Feliks, untuk saat ini, memang tak tampak mencurigakan. Ia berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, sesekali mengomentari orang yang berpapasan dengannya, meskipun kebanyakan tak dipedulikan. Ia memilih jalan yang memutar-mutar, sesekali melewati gang kecil, jalan besar, bahkan menggunakan pintu belakang sebuah kedai. Natalya harus menahan diri untuk tidak membalas lirikan-lirikan orang di kedai tersebut yang sangat intens.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah rumah besar, orang-orang memasak menyebar di seluruh sudut ruangan yang tak punya sekat. Perabot yang ada hanyalah lemari, alat-alat masak, dan alat-alat untuk mencuci di dekat wastafel di dinding. Semua orang sibuk dengan wajan dan panci besar, bahan-bahan makanan yang telah dipotong-potong banyak sekali jumlahnya, diletakkan di mana-mana, bahkan di lantai dengan hanya beralaskan koran. Namun Feliks tak berhenti. Ada sebuah pintu yang disamarkan di balik tirai besar, pintu itu terkunci rapat. Di baliknya hanya ada lorong sempit, di depan mereka dinding yang solid, tetapi di kanan, pintu sangat samar menjadi dinding, tetapi di dalamnya ada ruangan yang gelap, dan pintu di lantai yang di baliknya ada tangga menuju ke bawah, curam dan gelap.

Namun tidak dengan ruangan bawah tanah yang menyambut mereka. Bagian itu penuh dengan penerangan, terlihat seperti sebuah penginapan, tetapi memiliki ruang tengah—seperti ruang keluarga—yang sangat luas. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang, sisanya adalah pintu-pintu yang tertutup.

"Yang tadi itu dapur umum?" Alfred bertanya dengan suara yang keras, bergema di ruang bawah tanah.

"Benar sekali!" Feliks berbalik sembari berjalan mundur. "Oke, sekarang, mana kamar yang kosong ya—ah, itu, di sebelah sana!" Ia menunjuk pada pintu di arah jam satu. "Mari, tamuku!"

Alfred dan Natalya lagi-lagi hanya bisa berpandangan.

Feliks membuka pintu itu setelah menggerutu pada serangkaian kunci pada sakunya. "Silakan, silakan!" Ia membukakan daun pintu lebar-lebar. "Tapi jangan berisik di tengah malam, ya!" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Natalya beralih ke arah Alfred, kebingungan, tetapi setelah membaca ekspresi Alfred yang, dengan mata membulat tapi tak mau balas memandangnya, Natalya menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya, tapi pipinya panas, detak jantungnya seakan menggedor-gedor telinganya sendiri.

Ruangan itu kecil, tetapi hanya ada tempat tidur, meja dan sepasang kursi, serta sebuah nakas, sehingga kelihatan cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali tanpa merasa sesak.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta jatah makanan untuk kalian dulu. Buatlah diri kalian nyaman!"

* * *

Alfred menekan telunjuknya ke atas meja rendah di samping tempat tidur seakan-akan membuat sebuah daftar: _satu_.

"Tempat pengungsi?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin tempat untuk pengungsi dibuat _seprivat ini_. Alfred, jika ini tempat untuk pengungsi, tempatnya tak akan mungkin di sini. Mereka akan menaruh orang-orang yang berdatangan di atas sana."

Alfred menyuap supnya dengan lahap, mengunyahnya cepat. Matanya langsung berbinar. Makanan yang lezat dan banyak memang membuatnya berpikir lebih cepat. "Kurasa aku mengerti."

Natalya ikut-ikut menekan jarinya di atas meja, menambah daftar di bawah nomor satunya Alfred. "Ini adalah ruang untuk para simpatisan. Ruang pertemuan rahasia. Gerakan bawah tanah."

Alfred mengelus dagunya. "Ah, itu bisa berarti secara harfiah maupun metafora—"

Natalya mengabaikan candaan Alfred, "Feliks akan memanfaatkan kita."

"Waktunya untuk kabur?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia pasti akan memberikan kita pilihan. Begitu polanya. Mereka berseberangan dengan orang-orang yang menggunakan mesin propaganda, mempengaruhi orang lain dengan cuci otak—mereka membenci cara itu. Mereka akan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Ini bukan penculikan. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—oh, tunggu, tunggu, aku tahu. _Tidak bisa beriringan dalam segala hal_."

Natalya mengangguk satu kali. "Namun selalulah waspada."

"Oh Natalya—seolah itu bukan hal yang berada dalam darahku."

* * *

Feliks tidak datang sampai tengah malam, tidak seorang pun mengetuk pintu mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kecuali ada yang berbicara pada mereka. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Lantai bawah tanah itu aman, dan ketika sesekali mereka mengintip ke ruang tengah, hanya ada beberapa kali pertemuan kecil yang pembicaraannya tak begitu terdengar.

Alfred mengambil salah satu bantal saat mereka pikir sudah waktunya untuk menikmati tempat tidur.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Natalya menghamparkan selimut ke atas tubuhnya.

Alfred menunjuk lantai, "Tidur di sini. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, kok."

Natalya mengamati lantai. Keras dan dingin. Ia tahu inilah saatnya mereka memuaskan diri sendiri setelah berhari-hari tidur dalam bahaya dan beralaskan tanah. Alfred pantas mendapatkannya. Ia pun beringsut, memberikan ruang untuk Alfred di atas tempat tidur. Dipan itu bukan yang terkecil, yang biasanya untuk ukuran para prajurit di lapangan, setidaknya masih ada cukup ruang untuk berdua.

"Tidurlah di sini. Tidak adil jika aku hanya sendiri."

"Natalya ... kau serius? Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kalau tidak nyaman tidur berdua—"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur berdesakan bertiga di rumah kami dahulu. Kau bahkan tidak sebesar Ivan. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa denganmu saat di kandang kuda."

Alfred bersorak, "Wooho! Aku beruntung!" Ia melemparkan bantal itu kembali ke ranjang dan segera mengempaskan diri ke atasnya sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh sebagai bentuk kelegaan.

"Tapi aku punya satu syarat."

"Jangan yang berat-berat!"

Natalya menahan senyum. "Jangan menendang."

Alfred membuat gestur hormat, wajahnya dibuat pura-pura serius, "Akan kupatuhi, Letnan!"

Natalya segera merebahkan diri, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut hingga ke separuh wajah. Ia benar-benar merindukan benda ini.

Alfred mendengkur lebih dahulu.

* * *

Prajurit selalu dilatih siaga dan waspada bahkan untuk suara terkecil sekalipun.

Dari balik punggungnya, Natalya meringis. Alfred berbalik dengan hati-hati, berusaha keras agar ranjang tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Perempuan itu memunggunginya, tangannya mencengkeram bantal dan selimut, ia mengaduh lagi.

Tidak ada yang ingat untuk mematikan lampu sebelum tidur. Alfred dapat dengan jelas mengamati wajah Natalya, tidak pernah sama sekali sebelum ini. Wajahnya penuh dengan bekas luka yang samar, sebagian goresan, sebagian berupa lubang-lubang. Wajah tidurnya sama sekali tidak damai. Bibirnya komat-kamit, sesekali suara yang keluar tidaklah nyaman didengar.

Secara naluriah Alfred mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkannya ke atas tangan Natalya. Ia sudah terbiasa bermimpi buruk sendiri, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Natalya mengalaminya. Mungkin ia sering ditenangkan saudara-saudaranya, mungkin ia butuh itu lagi saat ini. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang tidak bisa ditebak Alfred, dan tak berani ia tanyakan keras-keras.

Alfred menepuk-nepuk halus tangan yang mencengkeram selimut itu sampai tidak lagi terdengar suara sedih Natalya.

"Aku ... sudah baik-baik saja."

Refleks, Alfred menarik tangannya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," suara Natalya datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak terganggu. Sungguh." Alfred pun berputar, mengubah posisi menjadi telentang. Langit-langit terlihat bersih meskipun bahannya nampak tua. Ia begitu terhibur dengan ruangan yang sangat sederhana dan perabotan seadanya. Bagaimanapun tetap lebih baik daripada hutan belantara atau kandang kuda.

"Aku bermimpi ..."

Alfred terkejut. Natalya tidak biasanya seterbuka ini. Ia memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa untuk mempersilakan.

"... Seseorang menyiksaku, mengikatku, mencambukku ... lalu memasukkanku ke dalam lubang hitam. Rasanya terlalu nyata."

"Menghayati mimpi burukmu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mengetahuinya, tetapi tidak bisa keluar dari kotakmu."

Natalya berbalik, Alfred merasakan tatapannya pada dirinya. Perempuan ini memang memiliki pengaruh yang benar-benar kuat. "Aku sedang berusaha terbuka padamu. Aku tidak pernah dekat pada siapapun."

"Kuhargai sekali itu."

"Kedengarannya tidak."

"Aduh, Natalya, apakah kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

Alfred mendengar decakan lidah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku cuma bercanda." Alfred berputar sedikit, sekarang mereka berhadapan—dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat tidur ini cukup sempit juga. "Terima kasih. Sekarang, maukah kau menahanku untuk tetap melakukan perjalanan denganku?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan perjalanan untuk sementara sampai kakiku benar-benar sembuh. Saat itulah aku bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang utuh ... dan aku lebih bebas menentukan apapun."

"Artinya kau akan mengikuti apapun yang diarahkan Feliks nanti?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Natalya mengangkat alis.

"Yah ... karena aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke kamp yang membosankan itu ... maka, baiklah. Kita tetap di sini."

Natalya mengubah anggukan dengan isyarat gerakan kelopak mata, yang berujung pada ia yang segera terlelap kembali.

Alfred masih sempat memandangi Natalya sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur juga.

* * *

Ketukan yang keras mengejutkan mereka berdua—yang telah sama-sama bangun tetapi sedang memeriksa seluruh bagian ruangan, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau bisa menjadi petunjuk.

Feliks datang, ia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Ia pun dengan ringan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf aku tidak datang pada kalian tadi malam! Aku sibuk di desa dekat sini, untuk pertemuan kecil yang ternyata cukup penting!"

"Oke ..."

"Jadi, sekarang, apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" Mata Feliks menatap mereka bergantian secara liar, ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya bergantian.

Alfred dan Natalya mengerutkan dahi pada satu sama lain. "Bukankah kau yang seharusnya bicara?"

Feliks terkekeh-kekeh. "Benar juga. Jadi—selamat datang di rumah simpatisan, tetapi keanggotaan di sini bersifat longgar, asalkan kalian tidak membelot atau menjadi mata-mata! Apakah kalian warga sipil, atau—" senyuman Feliks berubah menjadi seringai, "—desertir?"

Alfred merasa keberatan dengan sebutan itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa sekarang ia bagian dari golongan itu.

"Apa yang akan kami dapatkan jika kami memberitahukan identitas sebenarnya dan bergabung denganmu?"

"Kalian mendapatkan makan, rumah tinggal yang nyaman, sesekali uang jika ada donatur yang cukup murah hati, dan akses gratis ke luar negeri untuk kegiatan bersama anggota pemerintahan dalam pengasingan, jika kalian sudah membuktikan diri dapat dipercaya! Kalian juga boleh tinggal di luar markas ini, asalkan dengan identitas yang mantap dan kalian bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik dengan laporan rutin!"

Natalya melirik Alfred dan seakan berkata, _sudah kubilang pasti akan seperti ini_.

"Kumulai dengan pertanyaan sederhana," nada bicara Alfred seakan sedang menawar, "siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

"Oh, yeah," Feliks menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, untuk sesaat dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil dan dialah yang penasaran, "Polandia punya posisi yang rumit. Aku tidak bermaksud menguliahi kalian sejarah, tapi perlu diingatkan lagi bahwa kami termasuk korban awal dan pertanda meletusnya perang. Setelah itu, kami berada dalam cengkeraman musuh, posisi kami benar-benar sial. Singkat cerita, dari timur sana, Soviet datang. Seolah merekalah penyelamat. Jerman masih bertahan di sebagian dari tanah kami. Yang kami inginkan? Kemerdekaan atas diri kami sendiri, yang kami peroleh dengan tangan sendiri. Biarpun dalam pengasingan, pemerintahan kami juga tetap aktif, tahu."

Kedua prajurit itu lagi-lagi bertukar pandangan. Kali ini ekspresi mereka setengah yakin, setengah horor.

"Kalian adalah perpanjangan tangan pemerintahan dalam pengasingan?"

"Benar sekali. Kami tetap bergerak di bawah tanah meskipun percobaan besar pertama kami gagal."

Alfred bersandar pada kursinya. "Kalaupun kami bergabung, apa saja tugas kami?"

Feliks memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "Tergantung siapa kalian sebenarnya dan apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum ini."

Natalya tak meminta persetujuan Alfred, "Natalya Arlovskaya. Divisi Penerbang Soviet."

Alfred menggerutu. "Alfred F. Jones, Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat."

"Nah!" Feliks mengacungkan pistol jari. "Kalian tidak bisa mendapat tugas yang strategis, kalau begitu. Pekerjaan kalian cukup berbahaya. Maaf-maaf saja, kalian tidak akan bisa menjadi agen yang bepergian lintas negara kalau begitu."

"Kami juga tidak menginginkan posisi itu." Natalya berusaha mengumpulkan kembali aura dinginnya.

"Sebagai penegasan kembali, tempat ini memiliki sifat keanggotaan yang longgar. Jika menurut kalian tawaran kami tidak menyenangkan, kalian boleh melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tugas kami," tegas Alfred, "sebutkan."

Feliks menjentikkan jari. "Gampang. Jalan-jalan setiap hari, kumpulkan informasi. Pergi ke desa terdekat, curi dengar. Satu hari sekali."

Alfred mendelik. Natalya sedang berpikir keras sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perempuan itu akhirnya memberikan kesimpulan yang ditunggu-tunggu Alfred,

"Beri kami berpikir hingga nanti siang. Datanglah lagi."

"Oh tentu saja! Kami juga tidak suka terburu-buru. Pertimbangkan masak-masak, kami akan menunggu dan berbahagia apapun hasil yang kalian katakan!" Feliks kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kalian lakukan sebagai penjamin jika memang ingin bergabung."

"Apa itu?" Natalya terdengar waspada sekali.

"Serahkan semua identitas yang menunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah tentara padaku."

Alfred dan Natalya tak menjawab. Tak begitu mengancam.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Selamat pagi—kalian boleh mengambil makanan di atas tanpa minta izin!" Dia sudah melangkah keluar kamar, tetapi ia kembali lagi, hanya menyembulkan kepalanya untuk memberi pesan, "Kalau perlu baju ganti, di ruang tengah ada lemari besar. Di sana ada berbagai macam pakaian. Silakan pilih sesuka hati!"

Feliks pergi semudah dia datang. Alfred segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Mata-mata," tukas Alfred terburu-buru sambil duduk kembali. "Secara teknis, kita sudah melanggar kode etik kita sebagai tentara."

"Apakah kau masih merasa kau bagian dari divisimu?"

"Mmm, tidak juga. Kau sendiri?"

"Terakhir kali aku berada di divisiku, aku ingin bunuh diri. Sekarang aku tidak berani memikirkannya lagi. Aku takut kembali pada fase itu."

Alfred merenung lagi. Ia antusias, tetapi saat ia menoleh ke belakang lagi, rasanya hari-hari di belakang memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras.

"Keanggotaan longgar, Alfred. Kita masih bebas. Di samping itu, kita bisa makan di sini, kita punya tempat bernaung. Satu hari keluar setiap harinya. Semua itu kemewahan."

"Benar juga ..." Alfred mengelus dagunya. "Saat bosan, kita bisa langsung pergi. Perkumpulan macam apa ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan, mereka pasti membenci cara yang memaksa ala propagandis. Mereka punya cara sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata seseorang yang bergabung akan menjadi pembelot?"

"Itu urusan mereka, Alfred. Kita di sini bukan untuk mempermasalahkan itu. Kita berada di sini untuk makan."

Alfred tertawa, suaranya menyedihkan. Setelah memberi jeda untuknya sendiri, ia buka suara untuk hal lain. "Bangkitnya rakyat Polandia untuk memberikan perlawanan ... ha, semua ini adalah bagian dari misi-misiku sebelumnya ..."

"Dan aku yakin tugasku juga punya andil untuk ini ..."

Alfred seolah tenggelam di kursinya sendiri. "Kami ditugasi untuk memperlengkapi pejuang Polandia, Sekutu nekat mengerahkan armada meskipun susah sekali untuk berangkat, melakukan misi di langit Polandia, lalu kembali lagi tanpa boleh ada persinggahan di Soviet. Orang-orangmu baru mengizinkannya di saat-saat terakhir."

Natalya memutar bola matanya. "Oh, itu bukan urusanku."

Mereka berpandangan seperti tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Alfred menarik napas panjang, menutup mata, memikirkan bahwa dia memang tidak bisa lama-lama memandangi Natalya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini, hari berikutnya, dan banyak hari setelahnya. Ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, ia ingin mengajak gadis itu. Akan tetapi ... rasanya terlalu jauh. Kenyataannya, mereka baru memulai ini—hari pertemuan mereka baru menyentuh hitungan minggu—walaupun rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka melakukan ini bersama.

"Kita sudah melewati itu semua."

Alfred menelengkan kepala. "Apakah ini pertanda bahwa kita memulai babak baru?"

"Menurutmu?"

Alfred sudah membaca sebagian dari sifat Natalya. Perempuan itu tidak suka sesuatu yang gamblang. Dia lebih menginginkan orang lain untuk menerjemahkan apa yang ia katakan atau tunjukkan, sehingga ia bisa diam-diam menilai orang itu.

"Kita akan melaluinya bersama, 'kan, Nat?"

Natalya hanya melirik, tetapi ia juga menelengkan kepala.

* * *

Dua-tiga hari berikutnya, Feliks tidak datang. Menurut seseorang yang meminjamkan Natalya alat-alat jahit, Feliks memang selalu sibuk. Dia keluar-masuk kota dan desa. Dia melakukan banyak hal sendiri.

Maka, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar itu. Natalya mulai menjahit, beberapa kali menggerutu karena hasilnya tidak begitu baik. Ia mengaku pernah belajar menjahit, tetapi dengan lekas melupakannya karena ia cepat bosan.

Namun Alfred merasa bahwa ini semua baik-baik saja. Ini cukup. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, rumah adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mereka dapatkan.


	7. soldiers, spies

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Hingga tiga hari berikutnya, Feliks tidak berkunjung ke kamar mereka. Natalya berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah baju rombakan, yang ia dapatkan dari lemari, yang modelnya ia benci.

Kata seseorang di rumah itu, yang belakangan mereka ketahui bernama Joan, wanita blasteran Prancis-Polandia yang berada di sana sebagai juru tulis laporan mingguan Feliks, Feliks sering bepergian dalam waktu lama, bahkan bisa berminggu-minggu. Ia keluar-masuk desa, kota, bahkan negara, dan ia lebih suka bergerak sendiri. Kadang ia datang dengan berita besar, tak jarang pula dalam keadaan terluka, karena ia lebih sering menyamar sebagai orang yang hidup di jalan.

Mereka berdua menikmati hidup dengan tenang, saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu mereka kejar dan cari sejak lama. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa hal seperti inilah yang ideal hingga mereka menemukannya. Mereka berbagi cerita, mimpi, dan rasa takut di malam-malam yang sunyi dan petang-petang yang mendung.

Alfred mulai mengerti ketakutan Natalya yang kompleks. Ia tidak ingin hidup di cara yang ia tempuh di masa lalu, ketika ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Hal itu merupakan salah satu alasan ia merasa tidak bisa meneruskan hidupnya lagi di suatu titik, sehingga ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, ia juga ingin menemukan cara baru lagi, meski ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

Sementara itu, Natalya mulai mengerti hasrat Alfred untuk selalu mencoba hal baru. Ketentaraan pada awalnya adalah hasrat besarnya, tetapi dengan cepat semua itu surut ketika ia tidak bisa lagi menemukan kebebasan, sementara itu ia harus selalu terikat peraturan.

Alfred sadar Natalya selalu membutuhkan teman walaupun ia tidak terlihat seperti menginginkannya. Natalya hanya tidak bisa menyadarinya. Ia selalu mengelak pada kemauan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Natalya mulai tahu bahwa Alfred tidak bisa ditahan-tahan. Ia butuh partner yang mengerti harapan-harapannya, menyesuaikan dengan ritme hidupnya, tetapi juga harus menamparnya di suatu titik saat ia terlalu larut dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

Natalya, bagi Alfred, susah membuka diri untuk orang lain karena ruang-ruang di hatinya telanjur diisi oleh kedua kakaknya.

Alfred, bagi Natalya, harus menemukan seseorang yang tegas dan keras padanya agar ia lebih membuka pikiran terhadap kehidupan.

Satu minggu setelahnya, barulah Feliks berkunjung lagi.

Dia merangsek masuk, mengejutkan Natalya yang sedang menjahit sebuah sarung bantal dari kain bekas yang ia dapat dari Joan, dan Alfred yang sedang membaca buku yang ia temukan di meja pertemuan di ruang tengah.

"Mohon maaf karena membiarkan kalian menjadi pengangguran selama beberapa hari ini! Akhirnya kalian tiba pada tugas pertama—dan, oh, Alfred, kau sedang membaca konsep kemerdekaan dan masa post-borjuisme itu? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Alfred membolak-balik buku itu dengan canggung. "Aku memungutnya, begitu saja. Ah, apakah buku ini penting? Cepatlah, kami sudah berlumut di sini!"

"Aku sengaja, tahu! Apa kaki Natalya sudah lebih baik?" Feliks langsung menunjuk pada Natalya yang berada di seberang Alfred.

Alfred tersadar, ia langsung melihat ke arah kaki Natalya. Natalya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kakinya, bahkan ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan lebih leluasa sekarang, walaupun seringkali masih harus menggunakan tongkat. Salah satu orang yang berada di rumah ini, yang merupakan sepupu Joan, pernah mendapat pendidikan keperawatan dan ia membantu Natalya beberapa kali dengan obat-obatan anti nyeri atau sejenisnya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, perhitungan waktu Feliks hebat juga.

"Sekarang, ini dia," Feliks memotong kalimatnya sendiri dengan menghamparkan sebuah peta berukuran kecil ke atas meja, di hadapan mereka berdua, "desa ini berada lima kilometer dari sini. Aku mendengar di sini masih ada beberapa tentara Jerman yang bercokol, entah sebagai mata-mata untuk mengantisipasi serangan Soviet atau satu peleton yang membajak kehidupan warga. Pergilah ke sini dengan truk makanan yang akan berangkat malam ini, oke?"

Alfred dan Natalya berpandangan. Alfred buka suara, "Apakah ada rincian khusus dari misi ini?"

Feliks menggembungkan pipinya bergantian, kiri dan kanan, seperti sedang memainkan bola di dalam mulutnya.

Alfred mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau belum memikirkannya sama sekali."

"Memang belum."

Natalya memutar bola matanya. Feliks nyengir. Alfred mulai belajar bahwa mungkin tidak apa-apa jika sesekali bermain-main dengan anak ini.

"Oh, oke, aku tahu!" Feliks mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan cepat di atas peta. "Berpura-pura saja kalian baru keluar dari tempat tinggal kalian di dekat hutan, dan membutuhkan banyak keperluan hidup. Natalya, kau bisa berbahasa Polandia, hm?"

"Aku bisa mencampurnya dengan sedikit bahasa kampung halamanku sebagai penyamaran."

"Ide bagus. Kau memang cerdas! Peran sebagai mata-mata cocok untukmu!"

Alfred begitu tergoda dengan ide itu untuk Natalya. Sayang sekali, dirinya sendiri sepertinya tak cocok untuk jadi mata-mata. Ia lebih suka menjadi prajurit, jika harus memilih, walaupun sesungguhnya menjadi petualang jauh lebih menggiurkan.

"Berbelanjalah di sana. Membaur dengan keramaian. Cari titik-titik yang mencurigakan. Maksimal tiga hari. Pulang, laporkan padaku atau Joan, atau siapapun yang berada di sini yang kalian percayai. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Alfred memandangi peta itu sesaat, kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku siap berangkat. Natalya?"

"Kapan saja."

"Jangan buka penyamaran kalian. Tetaplah berperan menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang baru keluar dari hutan."

"Keluar dari hutan. Oke. Sementara itu aku tidak bisa berbahasa Polandia atau menggunakan kata-kata dari Soviet sama sekali. Mencurigakan sekali."

"Jangan bicara sama sekali, kalau begitu."

Alfred mulai menduga Feliks dan Natalya punya jalan pikir yang serupa dalam banyak hal.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Tidak ada yang perlu kami persiapkan?"

Feliks menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tidur?"

Feliks tertawa sebentar. Alfred mengernyit. Ia membaca suatu pertanda tidak enak.

"Tentu saja kalian akan tinggal di pinggir jalan atau di gang—tidurlah di manapun tempat aman yang bisa kalian temukan."

Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang, lelah dan jenuh. "Aku mencium aroma nostalgia."

"Hutan lebih buruk, Alfred."

Dari semua orang yang ia duga bisa membeirnya motivasi, ia cukup terhibur bahwa Natalya-lah yang bisa melakukannya saat ini.

"Oke, kurasa cukup." Feliks berdiri sembari melipat peta tersebut, kemudian melemparkannya pada Alfred, yang dengan refleks menangkapnya. "Sisanya, kubiarkan kalian berimprovisasi. Kalian mantan prajurit, kalian tahu bagaimana harus bertindak dan apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan."

Sebelum Feliks melangkah keluar dari ruangan, Alfred mendengus keras. "Prajurit dan mata-mata itu berbeda."

Feliks menoleh, salah satu tangannya bertopang pada bingkai pintu. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku perbedaannya. Selamat bekerja!"

Alfred meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Peta itu sudah berpindah tangan pada Natalya, yang sedang mencermati titik-titik kecil di sekitar tempat mereka berada.

"Sudah dua kali kita nyaris mati karena prajurit Jerman, saatnya menjadikan diri kita umpan," tukas Alfred dengan nada ironis.

Natalya tak langsung menjawab. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengantongi peta itu. "Kau tahu caranya bertindak, aku tahu caranya berbicara. Kitalah yang paling tepat untuk tugas ini."

Alfred menyeringai untuk sesaat. "Kelihatannya kau menikmati tugas baru ini, Natalya."

"Seharusnya itu kau."

Lelaki itu tergelak. "Ini pantas untuk dicoba."

"Ya. Ini cara terbaik untuk menghindarkanku dari keputusasaan. Setidaknya aku punya agenda yang tidak perlu dilakukan di tengah kegelapan."

"Penyerang Malam Hari. Aku lupa tugasmu sebelumnya."

"Saatnya hari baru, Alfred. Jauhkan dirimu dari masa laluku dan masa lalumu sendiri."

* * *

Mereka tiba di kota itu dengan truk yang dimaksud Feliks. Dengan membayar sopirnya dengan beberapa keping uang yang diberikan Feliks, sopir itu dengan ramah mengatakan selamat berlibur—begitu yang diartikan Natalya, ia pun sempat ragu-ragu apakah pendengarannya benar atau tidak—lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali dua hari lagi jika mereka butuh tumpangan untuk kembali.

Di atas semua kehancuran dan kekacauan—yang mulai mereka berdua sadari turut disebabkan oleh mereka berdua—Alfred dan Natalya sadar bahwa masih ada banyak orang baik dan polos. Intrik-intrik bermain bahkan hingga di belakang panggung, tetapi masih ada orang-orang yang berada di luar gedung pertunjukan.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka diturunkan, sebuah pasar menyambut.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa tanpa komandoku, oke? Apa kau mengingat kata-kata penting yang kuajarkan tadi?"

"Yeah, yeah. Harganya berapa, aku butuh tumpangan, tolong kami—hanya tiga itu, 'kan?"

"Tujuh, Alfred."

"Saat ini aku hanya ingat tiga. Lagipula kita menerapkan kebijakan 'jangan-pernah-terlepas', hm?"

Natalya mendengus pelan. Alfred tampak bangga atas caranya membungkam Natalya.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju pasar tersebut, Alfred bertanya, "Sebenarnya ... mengapa harus pasar?"

"Karena pasar adalah titik pertemuan berbagai kepentingan. Tidak ada yang tidak membutuhkan pasar."

Sesudahnya, Alfred memang benar-benar patuh untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali. Natalya seringkali bersinggah untuk menawar buah-buahan, tetapi tidak membeli sebagian besarnya. Alfred mendengar perempuan itu mencampur dua bahasa, yang kadang juga membuat si penjual kebingungan, tetapi sejauh ini Alfred pikir mereka berhasil mengecoh orang-orang.

Di tengah-tengah pasar, Alfred tertarik pada sebuah toko yang menjual buah plum. Dia tak menyadari Natalya bersinggah untuk menawar sayur-sayuran yang kelihatannya paling segar sejauh yang mereka saksikan hingga sekarang. Begitu ia separuh jalan menuju toko itu, ia baru menyadari, menoleh, tepat sekali bertemu mata dengan Natalya. Alfred memberi isyarat, kemudian Natalya mengangguk.

Natalya serius untuk membeli sayuran itu sekarang. Barangkali tak akan memakan banyak biaya, dan sayur-sayuran ini bisa dimakan mentah untuk lain kali.

Penjualnya cukup ramah, ia bercerita tentang harga pangan yang terus menanjak di masa perang. Kebun-kebunnya rusak, orang-orang tak mau membeli dalam jumlah banyak. Natalya memutuskan ini saat yang pas untuk menggali informasi sedikit-sedikit.

"Kebunmu rusak? Pasukan melewatinya dan tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Benar sekali. Kendaraan berat mereka melindasnya sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa."

"Mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja? Tidak bersinggah di desa ini?"

"Nampaknya tidak. Desa ini tidak menarik, mungkin."

Natalya tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk memilih sayuran yang daunnya besar-besar. "Dalam perang, lokasi tidak hanya tentang menarik dan tidak. Biasanya begitu."

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Maksudku mungkin mereka hanya tidak menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang bagus di tempat ini."

"Nona, kau tahu banyak tentang perang, sepertinya."

Natalya mengangkat kepala secepat kilat. Seorang—tidak, ada dua, tiga, bahkan—pria turut bergabung dengannya memilih-milih sayuran. Matanya mendelik cepat ke kiri dan kanan. Alfred belum kembali.

"Kita seharusnya tahu banyak di saat-saat seperti ini, 'kan? Kita harus waspada," jawab Natalya dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan pria di sampingnya. Sementara itu, si penjual sayuran sibuk dengan pembeli lain yang datang dari arah samping.

Natalya lekas-lekas membayar barang yang dipilihnya. Penjual itu hampir-hampir tidak menyadari uang yang diberikannya. Natalya segera berjalan menjauh, tetapi pria-pria tersebut mengekorinya. Dua di antaranya berjalan maju, mengurungnya, menggiringnya ke tepian pasar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" secara tak sengaja Natalya berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya secara keseluruhan. Sesaat setelah ia menyadari kecerobohannya, mata pria yang sebelumnya bicara padanya seperti mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Saat ia sudah berniat untuk kabur, ia sudah dikurung di tepian, di balik punggung orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Natalya memandang mereka semua bergantian. Satu-satunya senjatanya hanyalah tongkatnya, tetapi bukan berarti ia harus segera melakukannya. Penyamarannya akan terbongkar dengan bodohnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, tatapannya mencurigakan. "Kau kelihatannya bukan berasal dari sini. Kau pasti punya banyak uang."

Natalya harusnya sudah menduganya dari awal. Namun ia masih diam.

"Berikan uangmu, atau ..." Yang satu pun semakin mendekat, mulai menyentuh lengan Natalya. Dia tak ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natalya, yang jauh lebih mungil daripada dirinya. "... Puaskan kami."

Natalya menangkap dialek yang mencurigakan dari orang tersebut, tetapi sebelum ia memikirkan lebih jauh tentang itu, orang itu sudah roboh duluan karena tinju dari samping.

"Sialan!"

Natalya tercengang. Kata-kata itu jelas berbahasa Polandia dan ia hampir tak percaya Alfred mengucapkannya. Sementara itu Alfred masih mengepalkan tinjunya, kemudian melirik kedua orang yang lain. Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, yang tadi ia tinju bangkit lagi. Ia tidak ragu untuk melayangkan tinju berikutnya, di tempat yang sama, mulut lelaki itu menyemburkan darah.

Tanpa kata-kata, dua orang yang lain pun membantu temannya berdiri, lalu pergi sambil mendengus ke arah Alfred.

"Dari mana kau belajar sumpah-serapah itu?" tanya Natalya dengan bisikan tidak sabar.

"Hah, syukurlah kalau itu artinya sumpah-serapah. Aku tidak salah gaya, kalau begitu." Jawab Alfred sama pelannya, sembari menggemeretakkan buku-buku jarinya.

Natalya memandangnya heran. Seolah-olah peristiwa barusan kalah menarik dengan cara Alfred mengucapkannya.

"Aku mendengar Feliks mengatakan hal itu saat ia menjatuhkan kardus yang ia bawa, sesaat sebelum memanggilkan sopir untuk kita."

Natalya berdecak.

"Yang barusan ..." Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Maaf telah meninggalkanmu. Dan mungkin, caraku agak gegabah?" Untuk sesaat ia terlihat menyesal, memandangi ke arah tiga pria tadi menghilang.

"Lupakan saja. Kita harus mundur dari keramaian dulu untuk mengatur strategi."

"Mereka memberimu petunjuk?"

"Tunggu sampai kita keluar dari sini."

Alfred agak terheran-heran melihat langkah Natalya yang cepat meski ia memakai tongkat. Natalya masih terlihat gugup, maka dari itu Alfred pun merapat ke arahnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Natalya. Natalya mendongak sebentar, Alfred pun berbisik, "Penyamaran. Kamuflase. Kau adalah istriku, bukankah begitu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang seperti itu mendekatimu lagi."

"Ya, Suamiku," tanggap Natalya dengan nada sarkastis.

Mereka menjauh dari pasar, menemukan jalan yang kecil, yang bercabang-cabang menjadi beberapa gang. Natalya menuju gang yang tidak terlalu sempit, tetapi kelihatannya paling sepi karena tidak banyak rumah di dalamnya.

"Orang-orang itu punya dialek yang sangat kukenali."

Mata Alfred menjadi tajam. "Jerman?"

Natalya mengangguk. "Bekas luka di kening kanan, pipi, lengan yang cedera, telapak tangan yang kasar karena terlalu banyak memegang benda keras. Kulit jari yang aneh."

Dengan cepat Alfred memrosesnya. "Pasukan infanteri?"

"Begitu yang kupikirkan. Salah satu di antara mereka pincang."

Mata Alfred menyapu sekeliling dengan cepat untuk sesaat. "Desertir?"

"Tidak bisa disimpulkan seperti itu dengan cepat. Namun, ada kemungkinan seperti itu."

Alfred mengerjap. "Oke, dicatat."

"Cari tahu lagi?"

Alfred menggeleng. "Tugas kita hanya sampai di sini. Belum apa-apa kau sudah mendapat bahaya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Jangan perlakukan aku lemah, Alfred. Aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal sendirian."

"Satu lawan satu, benar. Tidak jika tiga atau lebih. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk menjagamu. Aku bahkan tidak punya senjata."

Tatapan mata Natalya menantang Alfred.

"Kita dilatih untuk menjadi prajurit. Bukan mata-mata."

Bahu Natalya melemas. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia terlalu terbawa. Barangkali karena pekerjaan ini membuatnya lupa pada hal-hal yang sempat melukainya di belakang sana, sehingga ia bisa menjadi begitu terpacu.

"Kita sangat mencolok di sini. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka langsung mendekatimu."

"Mencolok?"

"Aku yakin mereka punya semacam insting. Sama seperti kita."

Natalya terjebak. Jika ia melanjutkannya, ia akan terancam. Alfred pun sama. Berbahaya. Sementara itu, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan soal mati. Sudah cukup yang sebelumnya. Ia memang tidak bisa menghindari kematian, tetapi paling tidak ia bisa memikirkan tentang kehidupan. Yang seperti ini bukan caranya.

"Kita hentikan ini. Memangnya kita melakukan ini untuk siapa? Feliks dan Polandia bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan kita. Apakah kau berencana membuatnya begitu?"

Natalya menemukan hati nuraninya sendiri yang bicara, "Tidak."

"Kita akan temukan cara lain. Ayo, kita pulang. Setidaknya kita sudah memegang sebuah laporan."

Natalya tidak bertanya bagaimana cara mereka pulang, ia hanya membiarkan Alfred membawanya kembali ke perbatasan desa, berdiri di gerbang tak resmi, menengok ke kiri dan kanan apakah ada truk barang yang bersedia ditumpangi.

Ia diam seribu bahasa berjam-jam, terkantuk-kantuk karena heningnya sendiri, hingga Alfred berdiri agak ke tengah jalan, menghentikan sebuah truk yang lebih kecil, yang telah ditumpangi beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga akan pergi ke kota.

Hanya pada saat meminta tolong pada pengemudinya untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang Natalya berbicara. Sesudahnya, di belakang, berhimpitan dengan orang-orang lain, Natalya masih diam saja. Alfred sengaja membiarkannya seperti itu, masih ada hal yang harus ia khawatirkan selain Natalya yang sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Efek dari orang-orang yang hampir saja melecehkannya barusan mungkin baru menyerbunya sekarang. Alfred memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Satu pertanyaan tersisa di benaknya; _selanjutnya, apa?_ Ia dan Natalya tentu tak bisa berlama-lama di markas Feliks. Ada sesuatu yang salah dari cara mereka terlibat. Sejak awal mereka tidak benar-benar berencana untuk ini. Seharusnya mereka bisa memilih. Menakutkan jika mereka harus merisikokan hidup mereka lagi, padahal mereka baru saja melepaskan seragam terakhir mereka dan enggan menengok ke belakang lagi.

Pengecut? Benar, Alfred sadar. Tetapi kadang berlari lebih baik daripada bertahan. Berlari, menemukan dunia baru, meninggalkan apa yang sudah tidak bisa mereka pertahankan lagi. Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada membiarkan segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Ia muak dengan perang. Ia muak berjuang, sementara itu ia tak bisa memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri. Alfred ingin membuat perubahan.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Natalya.

* * *

"Cepat sekali! Seperti yang kuduga dari kalian!" respons Feliks, membuat Alfred merasa tak boleh sok tahu. Lelaki yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa yang kalian temukan? Wajah kalian berkata banyak hal—sudah kuduga tempat itu memang sarangnya!"

Alfred mengabaikan hasratnya untuk bertanya mengapa Feliks sangat yakin dengan mereka—barangkali hanya karena mereka adalah mantan prajurit. "Natalya."

"Desertir. Tiga orang. Dialek Jerman yang sangat kental. Berpakaian sipil, meminta uang di pasar."

"Desertir? Seyakin itu?"

"Warga sipil tidak mungkin terluka seperti itu dalam kegiatan sehari-hari. Di samping itu, tangan prajurit mudah dikenali jika terlalu sering memegang senjata."

"Infanteri, huh ..." Feliks seperti sedang membuat sebuah catatan mental. "Jika dicocokkan dengan informasi-informasi lain, berarti mata rantai peleton yang putus itu berada di sana, dan mereka menjadi desertir. Desertir bukanlah prioritas kami—tetapi mereka tetap senjata yang tangguh jika sesuatu yang terjadi. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya! Kami bisa menyusun sebuah rencana jika melihat persebaran pasukan Jerman ini."

Alfred dan Natalya saling berpandangan.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar! Tunggu saja perintah selanjutnya—bersantailah dulu!" Feliks mempersilakan dengan irama yang sangat ceria, seolah informasi itu bukanlah hal yang serius atau menyangkut sebuah strategi besar.

* * *

Malamnya, Alfred menemukan Natalya yang belum tertidur meski ia sudah terlelap sesaat.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Natalya menengok melalui bahunya. Ia pun menarik selimut yang tadi tersingkir hingga ke betisnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berbalik. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berusaha keras memejamkan mata. Seberkas cahaya yang menyelinap dari ruang tengah, Alfred bisa melihat betapa keras usaha Natalya untuk memaksakan dirinya agar tertidur melalui kerut-kerut di keningnya.

"Katakan saja—apakah aku boleh berada di sini atau aku harus turun agar kau merasa tenang?"

Natalya menangkap pergelangan tangan Alfred. Matanya masih terpejam. "Di sini saja." Dia perlahan membuka matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Telah meninju orang-orang itu."

Alfred ingin tertawa, tetapi ia menahan diri. Rasanya kurang tepat.

"Menakutkan. Menakutkan."

Kedua pengulangan itu sudah cukup menegaskan apa yang Natalya rasakan. Alfred bergerak lebih dekat lagi, hingga ia bisa merasakan napas Natalya yang memburu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak bisa tidur karena itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehidupan seperti ini, Alfred. Ini masih serupa dengan yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa mencintai ini semua."

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Natalya tidak menjawab. Pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Alfred melemah.

"Katakan saja. Aku bisa mencarikan cara."

"Pulang pada siapa? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kakak-kakakku begitu jauh."

"Kita bisa mencari mereka."

"Terlalu jauh dan terlalu susah, Alfred."

Alfred jadi berpikir keras. Ia meneguk ludah, membayangkan penolakan Natalya atas jawabannya berikutnya. "Tetaplah bersamaku. Kita bisa menemukan jalan bersama. Kau mungkin tidak bisa pulang sendirian ... tetapi kita bisa pergi bersama."

Sekali lagi, genggaman itu mengerat.

"Meski aku akan pergi ke manapun, apakah itu baik-baik saja untukmu?"

Natalya meneguk ludah. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali ke dinas militer ... maka, ya ..."

Giliran Alfred yang menutup mata. Ia membayangkan perjalanan yang panjang, mereka yang tersesat, tempat baru, tetapi mendadak semua itu terlihat baik-baik saja, terasa lebih benar daripada apa yang ia alami sekarang. Natalya akan baik-baik saja karena itu semua, dan bukan karena berada di sini. Memikirkannya membuat Alfred sadar, bahwa Natalya sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, bagian dari perjalanannya. Mereka seolah telah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lalu, saling percaya, mengerti bahwa hidup mereka harus diubah karena apa yang mereka perlukan bukan ini.

"Tetap bersamaku?"

Natalya mengangguk.

Saat itulah Alfred merasa benar dalam memutuskan, ia merasa lebih baik, meski ia tahu ini semua pada awalnya bukan untuk dirinya. Ia tidak mencari kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya sejak awal, ia hanya mencari petualangan. Ia merasa inilah waktu yang tepat. Sesuatu yang baru dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan. Tidak hanya sebuah aturan yang dibuat demi sebuah tujuan politis. Ia memeluk Natalya dengan salah satu tangannya, berharap tak ada penolakan, tetapi gadis itu menyerahkan dirinya, menunduk di pelukan Alfred, meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan perlindungan, ia menyetujui keramahan Alfred.

Hal berikutnya yang mereka ketahui adalah, mereka terbangun dalam posisi itu keesokan harinya, terlalu siang untuk jam internal mereka.

* * *

Feliks tidak berada di rumah pada hari berikutnya, juga keesokan harinya. Natalya dan Alfred telah sepakat untuk suatu rencana meskipun mereka tidak begitu banyak membicarakannya. Mereka mengalihkan diri untuk hal lain, menghabiskan hari lebih banyak di kamar.

Alfred mencoba untuk menjahit. Bagian bawah celananya robek saat ia membantu membetulkan langit-langit yang bocor tadi pagi. Sementara itu, Natalya menemukan lebih banyak buku di dasar lemari pakaian besar di ruang tengah. Ia berada di tempat tidur, membacanya dalam posisi tengkurap.

Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah sumpah-serapah Alfred, entah karena benang yang ia gunakan terlalu pendek, putus di tengah jalan, atau ia tidak berhasil memasukkannya ke lubang jarum. hingga hasil yang jelek sehingga ia harus mengulanginya dari awal lagi.

Kemudian, saat Natalya bicara, yang terdengar adalah hal yang senada dengan Alfred, tetapi dengan cara Natalya sendiri.

"Mereka seharusnya memberi judul buku ini 'Prokreasi' saja. Tidak cocok sama sekali." Ia menutup buku di hadapannya dengan keras, lalu menepuk-nepukkannya ke permukaan tempat tidur.

Alfred melepaskan kacamatanya serta membebaskan diri dari pekerjaannya sebentar. Celana yang ia jahit ia biarkan kumal di pangkuannya. "Memangnya buku tentang apa itu?"

Natalya menelusurkan jari di sampul depannya, seperti sedang berusaha menyingkap kebohongan yang ia anggap ada di sana. "Filosofi kehidupan. Begitu yang dikatakan judulnya. Tapi, isinya? Ini seharusnya diberi peringatan, 'tidak boleh disentuh anak di bawah umur'."

"Tapi kau bukan anak di bawah umur."

"Masalah utamanya terletak pada judul dan isi yang tidak sinkron."

"Filosofi kehidupan." Alfred memasang kembali kacamatanya, lantas menaruh begitu saja celana barusan ke atas meja. Ia bergabung dengan Natalya di tempat tidur. "Prokreasi. Ada benarnya. Karena kehidupan kita dimulai dari apa yang dilakukan orangtua kita. Tujuan kita lahir adalah bagian dari filosofi orangtua kita. Selanjutnya kita harus menemukannya sendiri. Dua filosofi bisa jadi bersatu, bisa jadi tidak."

"Kuharap buku ini membahas dan mengembangkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku membaca hingga halaman dua ratus dari dua ratus lima puluh, yang mereka bahas hanyalah tentang kenikmatan prokreasi."

Alfred mengambil buku itu dari Natalya. Ia membukanya secara acak, pada halaman seratus delapan ia temukan pembahasan tentang cara sebuah keluarga yang baru dibentuk merumuskan dunia. Kelihatannya membosankan baginya. Ia mungkin akan tidur di halaman ketiga jika dipaksa membacanya dari awal.

"Prokreasi. Kedengarannya berat."

"Menakutkan."

Saat itu, Alfred menemukan mata Natalya yang menurutnya percampuran dari rasa sedih dan khawatir. Ketakutannya bukan main-main. Dengan mulut yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, Alfred mencoba bertanya, "Keluarga, anak-anak, apakah itu mengerikan untukmu? Kau tidak ingin berkeluarga?"

Natalya meneguk ludahnya. Jarinya membuat pola tidak tentu di atas sampul buku yang masih berada di tangan Alfred. "Berkeluarga dan memiliki anak itu berbeda."

"Bagi sebagian orang, sama."

"Aku bukan bagian dari mereka." Natalya sekali lagi mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Aku ... aku tidak yakin anak adalah hadiah untuk para orangtua. Anak bukanlah penghias kehidupan semata. Kehidupan anak itu sendiri adalah hal besar yang menjadi tanggung jawab kita. Membuat sebuah kehidupan terlahir ke dunia itu tidak bisa dibiarkan senatural adanya. Di saat itulah dunia kita berubah. Kita tidak mendapatkan _nya_ untuk kesenangan. Itu adalah tanggung jawab. Pilihan besar yang tidak bisa diubah. Satu orang anak bisa mengubah dunia, bisa jadi baik, bisa pula sangat buruk, dan jika dirunut, orangtualah yang menjadi awal dari itu semua."

Alfred tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia berusaha untuk melihat ke arah lain, tetapi ia selalu mencari tatapan Natalya, dan bola mata Natalya seolah hanya mengikutinya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat selain ucapan bodoh yang salah waktu dan tempat, "Wow ..."

"Keadaan kita, apa yang terjadi dan kita terlibat di dalamnya, berkaitan dengan ini, Alfred. Satu orang mengubah Eropa. Efek domino. Mengerikan."

Alfred kemudian menanggapi, ia pun tidak tahu mengapa suaranya berubah menjadi seperti bisikan saja, "Kau begitu serius memikirkan tentang keturunan."

Sesaat kemudian, Alfred berharap ia salah ketika ia menyadari tatapan Natalya turun ke bibirnya selama beberapa detik.

Namun gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Dalam beberapa bagian dalam hidupku, aku merasa seperti korban."

Giliran Alfred yang tak bisa menghentikan dirinya melihat gerakan bibir Natalya.

"Memiliki anak bukan hanya sekadar hasil dari kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur."

"Harus ada pertimbangan panjang dan matang, begitu?"

Natalya mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, tetapi sekarang ujung hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Hidupku jarang diisi oleh pertimbangan, Natalya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus sering-sering mendengarkanku," suara Natalya tegas, terkesan dingin, dan tajam, tetapi Alfred tak menganggapnya kejam. Natalya telah membangun dindingnya sendiri sejak dahulu, kokoh dan beku, tetapi selalu ada jalan untuk masuk.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi setelah itu. Alfred bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh semua orang yang berciuman dengan sepenuh hati dan perasaan. Ciuman pertamanya adalah jebakan, dan yang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh. Yang kali ini ia lakukan seolah-olah sembari membuka seluruh pintu harapan untuk Natalya. Ia sekarang bisa mengerti Natalya, ia bisa menemukan harapan dan permintaan Natalya; dan ciuman ini adalah perjanjian. Perjanjian untuk saling menemukan makna setelah ini.

Mereka tidak tahu seberapa lama mereka bertahan, tetapi ketika mereka mundur bersama, napas Natalya yang memburu menerpa wajah Alfred begitu panas dan cepat.

"Prokreasi bukan hanya satu-satunya kebahagiaan dua orang yang memilih hidup bersama, 'kan?" Alfred bertanya tanpa ragu-ragu, masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku berusaha mengatakan itu sejak awal."

Lalu mereka melakukannya lagi.

Tidak bisa bertahan lama sebab bunyi ketukan pada pintu sungguh berisik.

Feliks datang, langsung merentangkan tangannya. "Haaa-lo! Wajah kalian merah—apakah aku mengganggu suatu kegiatan khusus?"

Natalya mendecih keras-keras. Feliks tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Hmmm, setelah misi yang pertama, apakah kalian ingin misi yang kedua?"

Alfred dan Natalya bertukar pandangan lebih dahulu, kemudian Alfred mengedikkan kepala. "Masuk sebentar, Feliks. Kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Wah, aku membaca suatu keinginan yang lain."

Alfred dengan tegas mengatakan tidak saat mereka semua sudah duduk.

"Kenapa, hm? Kalian ingin pergi?"

Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kehidupan ini tidak cocok dengan kami. Kami tidak akan meminta bayaran untuk yang barusan kami kerjakan, kami akan mengembalikan hak atas kamar ini asalkan kau membantu kami untuk terakhir kali."

"Hmm. Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Pilihan. Yang terbaik menurut kami bisa jadi tidak cocok untuk kalian berdua. Begitu pula sebaliknya." Feliks pun bersandar pada kursi. "Katakan. Jawabanku bergantung pada permintaanmu."

"Kami tentu harus memiliki tempat lain setelah pergi dari sini."

"Mmm-hm."

Alfred menyeringai tipis. "Kau tentu tahu beberapa akses ke Angkatan Udara Britania Raya, hm? Polandia dan Inggris memiliki kerja sama yang lumayan menjanjikan."

"Oh-hmmm. Kau mengenal seseorang? Aku tahu beberapa akses khusus ke Angkatan Udara Inggris yang berpatroli di sekitar sini. Terutama yang beberapa waktu lalu membantu kami di gerakan-gerakan—ehm, khusus."

"Aku bagian dari operasi itu."

"Wow, aku merasa terhormat." Feliks kemudian meluruskan punggungnya. "Siapa yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Kakak sepupuku. Pemimpin sebuah unit angkatan udara Britania."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

 **tbc.**


	8. home

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

"Aku pernah mendengar nama itu!" Feliks berteriak sambil menunjuk Alfred. "Aku tahu dia, aku pernah hampir bertemu dengannya satu kali sebelum gerakan di Warsawa, tetapi dia sibuk jadi dia digantikan wakilnya! Serius, orang itu keluargamu? Dia orang termuda yang berhasil menjadi komandan!"

"Silsilah kami rumit. Jangan tanya. Keluarga dari sisi ayahku merepotkan untuk diceritakan."

"Aku punya nomor telepon kantornya."

"Kau yang bicara. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan keberadaanku sebelum aku datang secara langsung ke hadapannya. Bisa-bisa aku ditolak duluan."

"Lho?"

Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Jika mereka tidak menemukan pesawatku, aku pasti dianggap gugur dalam misi. Tapi jika mereka menemukannya, aku pasti dianggap desertir. Arthur pasti akan mengutuk dan bisa saja aku tidak boleh datang ke sana. Bilang saja bahwa ada seseorang yang mencarinya."

"Oooh, baiklah, aku ahlinya dalam mengatur sebuah pertemuan. Tapi pertama-tama, jika pergi ke sana, kurasa kalian harus tetap menyiapkan paspor. Na-ah, apakah kalian membawa benda seperti itu?" Feliks membuat jarinya seperti pistol dan menembak Alfred dan Natalya bergantian. "A-ha?"

Alfred dan Natalya mematung.

Melihatnya, Feliks tertawa keras. "Senang sekali melihat ekspresi kalian, dua pelarian yang tidak membawa apa-apa! Tenang saja, kalian berada di tempat yang tepat!"

"Jangan bilang kau membuka jasa paspor palsu."

"Apalagi yang kalian harapkan dari organisasi bawah tanah yang kerap melanggar aturan demi kebebasan? Banyak anggota kami yang harus keluar-masuk negara lain demi alasan mata-mata, untuk kepentingan akhir kami—dan kami harus punya solusi sendiri."

"Kami tidak punya pilihan."

Natalya buka suara setelah sekian lama. "Dengan apa kami harus membayar ini?"

"Waktu."

Alfred merasa seperti ditampar dengan sepiring keanehan. "Maksudmu?"

"Paspor tidak bisa jadi dalam sehari. Barangkali tiga sampai empat hari. Dua, jika lancar dan tidak ada antrian. Kami berusaha secepat mungkin. Jadi, mohon menunggu lagi!"

"Tidak harus ada uang?"

Feliks tertawa. "Apa yang bisa kalian berikan? Tempat ini memang menampung semua orang yang tidak bisa mendapatkan uang. Kami punya donatur di bawah tanah—lebih dalam lagi daripada ini, tidak secara harfiah tentunya—yang memberi makan dan sokongan. Tidak usah memikirkan itu."

Alfred dan Natalya saling lirik.

"Jadi, anggap saja ini kebaikan dari Polandia yang akan kalian ingat suatu saat nanti. Kami sedang membuat sejarah, dan kuharap kalian akan menyumbangkan cerita tentang kami. Verbal atau tulisan, mana saja!" Feliks kemudian berdiri. "Tunggu kedatanganku malam ini atau besok. Selamat bersenang-senang, jangan lupa pintunya dikunci!"

Telinga Natalya memerah.

* * *

Malam itu, Natalya sedang mengeringkan ujung-ujung rambutnya saat Alfred tiba, membantu memperbaiki kamar di seberang yang akan dihuni orang baru.

"Hei." Alfred duduk di samping Natalya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mm."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Natalya berhenti, kemudian mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Alfred. "Apa?"

"Ikut bersamaku?"

"Satu pilihan terbaik. Berbahaya jika aku kembali ke Soviet."

"Kakak-kakakmu mungkin ada di sana. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Natalya menatap Alfred tajam. Alfred hampir-hampir mundur dari hadapannya jika ia tidak mengenal Natalya sebaik ini. "Orang-orang akan tahu aku mengundurkan diri secara tidak hormat dari ketentaraan. Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam para desertir dari pihak kami. Ada cerita-cerita buruk yang beredar dan aku tidak ingin mengalaminya. Dan jika kau mengantarku, setelahnya, apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat kau melarikan diri sendirian, sebelum keluar dari wilayah Soviet?"

Alfred menunduk, seolah-olah ia bisa menghitung kerutan pada sprei kusam. Ia menyukai tempat baru, tetapi jika disertai ancaman pada nyawa, lebih baik ia kembali pada apa yang ia miliki. Sesaat kemudian ia mempertemukan pandangannya lagi dengan Natalya. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apakah masih perlu kata terima kasih saat kita sudah sejauh ini bersama?"

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Aku terlihat naif. Tidak menyenangkan sekali." Alfred kemudian menyadari suatu hal. Natalya meletakkan tangan di atas punggung tangannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku pernah terlalu putus asa dalam hidupku hingga aku benar-benar ingin mati. Aku bertanya pada dunia apakah aku bisa mengubahnya. Sampai saat ini mungkin aku tidak bisa ... tetapi mungkin itulah kesempatan untuk orang lain."

Alfred merasakan napas Natalya yang tenang pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah dipercayai setulus ini, kecuali oleh Matthew."

Natalya tidak menanggapi lagi, ia menutup matanya. Alfred menganggapnya sebagai izin, maka ia pun mencium Natalya. Tangannya juga bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Natalya dan membawa tangan itu ke pangkuannya.

Setelahnya, Alfred berbisik tepat di depan telinga Natalya setelahnya, "Kita bisa saling percaya untuk seterusnya."

* * *

"Aku sudah menelepon markas di Inggris." Feliks meletakkan dua paspor ke atas meja sambil menyeringai tipis. "Dan aku bicara pada Arthur Kirkland secara langsung. Dia terkejut. Aku hanya bilang ada janji dari Warsawa dan ada dua orang yang akan menemuinya. Dia tidak banyak bertanya. Dia selalu berada di markasnya pada pukul enam petang. Hari apapun kalian datang, dia akan menyambut kalian."

Alfred langsung berdiri dan merangkul Feliks. "Terima kasih, Kawan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi padamu, pada kalian semua."

"Oh, santai! Orang-orang sudah biasa datang dan pergi." Feliks balas menepuk punggung Alfred.

Natalya melirik, menemukan bahwa di bawah paspor itu juga ada tiket kereta menuju London. "Omong-omong, kapan kereta kami akan tiba?"

Feliks mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. "Pukul delapan lima belas. Stasiun, kalian bisa menemukannya dengan berjalan lurus dari jalan utama, belok kiri, terus, hingga kalian menemukan petunjuk arah di tepi jalan. Jarak stasiunnya dua puluh menit jalan kaki dari sini."

Alfred melirik jam dinding. "Sekarang pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit—sial! Sekarang! Kami harus berangkat sekarang?!"

"Ups, sori karena baru ke kamar kalian sekarang," Feliks berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi lagi. Ayo cepat!"

Natalya mendengus, tetapi ia langsung mengambil mantel tebal yang dia dapatkan dari penghuni sebelah yang baru pergi kemarin malam. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Feliks, hanya menghadapnya sesaat sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengingatmu."

"Cintailah Polandia sebagai salah satu rumahmu, Natalya. Aku suka bahasa Polandia-mu dengan dialek yang menarik itu. Sampai jumpa lagi, semoga berbahagia!"

Mereka hanya sempat melambaikan tangan di depan kamar itu.

* * *

Mereka hampir-hampir ketinggalan kereta karena jam di rumah itu sebenarnya lebih lambat lima menit dari seharusnya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Alfred, kereta itu sepi sekali. Di gerbong tempat mereka berada, hanya ada lima orang, dan mereka berada pada kursi yang berbeda-beda.

"Tidurlah jika kau ingin. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Natalya mendekat pada Alfred, tetapi tidak bersandar sepenuhnya. Ia memandang langit-langit yang kotor. "Terakhir kali aku naik kereta ... kami berempat. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku, lalu ayahku."

"Ke mana ibumu?"

"Tidak pulang selama empat hari. Aku curiga dia menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain."

Alfred memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Ibumu cukup liar juga. Jangan marah, ya."

Natalya tertawa sinis. "Kurasa dia punya nafsu yang besar dan tidak mudah puas hanya dengan satu lelaki dalam waktu lama."

Alfred melirik tanpa Natalya ketahui. "Kau tidak seperti itu, 'kan?"

Natalya hanya tertawa.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang apa-apa, aku menganggap itu sebagai _ya_."

"Tidak. Kau pasti sudah mengerti aku tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki kecuali kakakku sendiri."

Alfred menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit licik. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bersandar pada bahuku?"

Natalya mendecakkan lidah, bergeser sedikit hingga kepalanya yang awalnya sedikit menyentuh pundak Alfred kembali tegak lagi, bersandar pada kursi yang keras. "Sekarang aku belajar bahwa situasi tertentu bisa mengubah pendirian dan kebiasaan."

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, 'kan? Karena tidak satu pun dari kita bisa menduga kehidupan di masa yang akan datang."

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang, ia menyerah dengan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Alfred.

Alfred rasa ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. Natalya lebih senang menjelaskannya tanpa kata-kata. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia tertidur lebih dulu daripada Natalya.

Keduanya sama-sama terbangun lagi di dini hari yang semakin dingin. Alfred tidak ingin mengeluarkan tangannya sama sekali dari saku. Di sebelahnya, Natalya terus-terusan menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Kita tidak membawa sarung tangan sama sekali, rupanya."

"Aku tidak sempat mencari di lemari itu."

"Masukkan ke dalam sakumu."

Natalya melakukan saran Alfred. Dia bisa lebih tenang sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kakak sepupumu berada di militer Inggris."

"Dia terasa lebih seperti atasanku, bukan kakakku. Saudaraku hanya Matthew."

"Dia pasti tegas."

"Keras dan konservatif. Kau akan tahu begitu bertemu dengannya."

Natalya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Aku menduga apakah dia seperti ibuku ... tetapi ibuku tetaplah lebih liar. Dia tegas dan keras, dia tidak terlalu suka melihat perempuan yang suka belajar. Dia suka pernikahan. Dia suka hubungan romantis. Dia rasa jika aku atau kakak perempuanku tidak menikah muda, dia akan gagal sebagai seorang ibu."

"Suatu pandangan yang menarik untuk dilawan."

"Aku tidak masalah soal usia—yang kupermasalahkan adalah cara dia memaksakannya." Natalya menarik napas sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Alfred meraih tangan Natalya, lebih dingin dari tangannya. Ia lantas menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Natalya. "Apakah lebih baik? Atau aku terkesan memaksamu?"

Natalya tidak menjawab. Ia menyelipkan tangannya yang lain ke bawah tangan Alfred. Ia jatuh tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

Alfred tidak tahu tanggal berapa sekarang. Yang ia sadari, cuaca di London lebih parah. Dingin dengan angin yang tidak henti-hentinya menyerbu. Ada banyak orang di stasiun yang memakai mantel yang lebih tebal.

Di ingatan Alfred, terakhir kali ia berada di sini untuk menerima misi sudah samar-samar. Ia terbiasa melewati jalan-jalan London, tetapi sekarang semuanya terlihat asing. Ia tahu ia pernah berada di tempat ini, tetapi tidak ada hal yang khusus yang tertinggal di benaknya. Natalya tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke sekeliling, Alfred yakin ini adalah kali pertamanya ke daratan di luar kampung halamannya dan area-area di dekatnya.

Akan tetapi, dirinya seperti masuk ke dalam mode autopilot saat menuju markas yang dimaksud Feliks. Feliks hanya memberi gambaran singkat petunjuk arah dari stasiun, tetapi Alfred sudah terlalu familiar dengan tempat itu.

Markas itu berada di tepian kota, setengah jam berjalan kaki. Alfred meneguk ludah saat ia melihat beberapa orang di pos penjagaan.

Dan, ia seperti diantarkan pada Arthur dengan sendirinya. Orang itu berada di pos tempat melapor, tidak sedang memakai seragamnya, dan tengah mengobrol dengan seorang bawahan yang sedang berjaga.

"Kau?!"

* * *

Pipi kanan Alfred sudah merah, dan sekarang bagian kirinya.

"Desersi?! Kau melakukan ini? Kau punya banyak cara untuk menghubungiku, tahu!"

Alfred tidak menjawab.

"Kami semua mengira kau sudah mati!"

Alfred memandangi sekeliling tanpa melihat ke arah Arthur sama sekali.

"Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Seharusnya kau bisa mengabariku!"

Alfred langsung menujukan tatapan pada Arthur. "Matthew?! Apa yang terjadi pada Matthew?"

"Hampir."

"Di mana dia sekarang?! Dia masih hidup, 'kan?" Alfred hampir saja menarik kerah baju Arthur jika Natalya tidak menarik tangannya.

"Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit Prancis. Tidak tahu kapan bisa keluar. Kabar dia sekarat datang bersamaan dengan kabar hilangnya pesawatmu."

Alfred mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan kau hanya mementingkan keinginanmu sendiri untuk bebas. Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan, hm? Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri dan menuruti hasrat bodohmu itu."

"Kau menyebut hasrat sederhanaku bodoh, Tuan Ambisius?! Memangnya hanya kau yang boleh dan bisa mengejar tujuanmu untuk mendapat posisi tinggi di ketentaraan? Kau dilahirkan sebagai orang besar, dan kau mengejar tujuan yang lebih besar—dan kau menghardikku yang ingin mengubah nasibku yang terbuang dari keluarga?!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Bocah. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Lebih baik aku tidak mengerti apa-apa daripada aku berlagak seperti tahu segalanya dan menampar keluargaku sendiri hanya karena ia menginginkan sesuatu yang baik."

"Baik bagimu, tidak untuk yang lain, Jones!"

"Kalau itu baik untukku, kenapa aku tidak boleh memilikinya? Kebebasan itu?"

Bahu Arthur melemas, bibirnya terkatup rapat tetapi keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia langsung berbalik pergi, kemudian mengunci ruang kerja pribadinya.

Alfred mengusap wajahnya dengan keras sekali lagi. Ia menendang kursi kerja Arthur, lalu tubuhnya longsor di dinding dekat jendela, di samping kursi yang terjengkang itu. Natalya mengetukkan tongkatnya di hadapan Alfred dengan canggung, tetapi setelah menggeleng-geleng, ia ikut duduk di lantai di sisi Alfred.

"Keras kepala sekali, hm?"

"Dia merasa tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

"Dia punya pengaruh. Itu saja."

Natalya menyelonjorkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Baru ia sadari betapa pegalnya kakinya yang sehat, dan kaki yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan itu hampir mati rasa. "Kalian mirip dalam beberapa hal."

Alfred tertawa sinis. "Mungkin karena kami masih punya gen yang sama. Tapi silsilah kami rumit."

"Rumit?"

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti. Dia yang paham. Dia yang mengenaliku saat kami bertemu sebelum misi-misiku. Katanya kami pernah bertemu saat usiaku empat atau lima tahun. Dia bilang dia harus menganggapku kakak sepupunya, karena ibunya bisa disebut sepupu jauh ayahku."

Natalya meletakkan tongkatnya di lantai. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengerti."

"Ha." Alfred kemudian melepaskan mantelnya. "Dia orang besar. Dia berdarah bangsawan, ibunya masih berkerabat dengan Raja. Dia pernah masuk istana dan bertemu dengan Raja. Keluarganya kaya, dia sebenarnya bisa hidup tenang tanpa mengharapkan pensiun sebagai anggota perwira tinggi yang sedang diusahakannya. Keluarganya pun punya puri, satu di pinggir kota, satu lagi di pedesaan di utara Inggris. Tempat mereka semua mengungsi saat Blitz terjadi. Aman, damai, kehidupan yang agung. Dia dan aku terlalu berbeda, tetapi dia masih menganggapku bagian dari hidupnya."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Memiliki seseorang yang masih peduli padamu?"

"Aku adalah bagian hidupnya, maka dari itulah dia mengaturku semaunya." Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sekarang, apa?" Pertanyaan itu jadi terlalu familiar sekarang. Tahapan-tahapan hidup mereka seolah harus dimulai dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf."

"Heh?"

Natalya memusut-musut mantelnya. "Kau menjadi desertir bersamaku. Kau mengikuti langkahku. Setelah ini, kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan pada hidupmu, pada hidup kita. Aku yakin saat kau kembali ke Amerika Serikat, orang-orang akan mencemoohmu. Kau akan sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Alfred malah tertawa, meskipun hanya sesaat saja. "Karena kau? Aku memilih, Nona. Ini hanya bagian dari pilihan itu. Kita akan menemukan cara. Entah bagaimana. Selama kita masih ingin hidup, kita pasti akan mendapatkan jalan. Kau masih ingin hidup, hm?"

Anggukan Natalya pelan dan takut. Seakan-akan Alfred sedang mengujinya. "Kau bilang dia suka mengaturmu semaunya. Namun nyatanya, kau hanya kembali padanya di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Yah, aku memilih, aku punya harapan. Kupikir dia masih punya belas kasihan, terutama karena aku adalah keluarganya. Namun Arthur tetaplah Arthur. Jalan hidup kita bukan hanya berada di tangannya."

Natalya menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongak. Ia masih merasa bingung terhadap Inggris, dan sekarang ia harus turut memikirkan pilihan-pilihan yang harus diambil pula. Kepalanya sakit.

"Hei." Alfred memainkan tangan di hadapan wajahnya. "Kau boleh tidur kalau kau lelah."

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir."

"Berpikir membuatmu lelah. Tidurlah."

Natalya baru saja membuka mulut saat pintu dibuka kembali dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah menelepon Michelle. Ikut aku ke sana. Tinggal di sana sampai kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

"Hah?" Alfred berdiri, mendekati Arthur yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Siapa itu Michelle? Ikut ke mana? Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada kami berdua?"

Arthur berdecak keras. "Tunanganku. Dia tinggal di rumahku. Dia pasti senang mendapat teman."

"Kau tinggal bersama tunanganmu?! Apa yang keluargamu katakan?"

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu? Cepat. Kita pergi ke sana sebelum lebih banyak orang tahu bahwa kau, orang yang dianggap hilang dan mati berminggu-minggu lalu, kembali ke sini. Buatlah sebuah alasan heroik untuk berjaga-jaga, karena orang-orang pasti akan penasaran atas hilangnya seragam dan _dog tag_ -mu."

Alfred melirik pada Natalya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku menolong seorang wanita. Pesawat kami sama-sama jatuh, tepat saat itu pasukan Jerman datang menyisir lokasi. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain melarikan diri bersama."

"Dia tidak mengarang cerita," timpal Natalya. "Kami melakukan ini bersama."

Arthur memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan rahang menggantung. Ia langsung berbalik. "Ck. Orang brengsek sepertimu bisa mendapat kisah romantis. Dasar."

"Kau punya tunangan yang tinggal di rumahmu dan kau mengatai aku romantis?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sering-sering, bodoh! Makanya kubiarkan dia tinggal di rumahku."

Alfred mengangkat alis, memberikan senyum isengnya pada Natalya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bicara di sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Arthur mungkin masih marah, kesal, tetapi juga lega pada saat bersamaan sehingga ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya dengan benar sekaligus. Natalya duduk sendirian di kursi belakang, sesekali memijat kakinya yang ia yakin akan membuatnya susah tidur malam ini.

Benar saja kata Alfred: tujuan mereka benar-benar sebuah puri. Halaman depannya tertata apik dan punya beberapa lampu dan bangku, sampai-sampai Natalya berpikir bahwa biaya pembuatan dan perawatan halaman depan ini saja akan sama dengan harga rumahnya dulu.

Sangat menyedihkan bahwa rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni oleh dua orang, dan salah satunya tidak bisa sering pulang.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci.

"Michelle! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kuncilah pintu depan mulai dari sore hari!"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu yang luas dan diisi banyak perabot khas era Victoria itu. Kursi-kursinya terbuat dari kayu dan beledu, lampu antik menggantung di atas dan dipajang di atas meja. Hanya dari sisi sini pun Natalya sudah membenarkan perkataan Alfred; Arthur benar-benar bisa hidup tenang hingga masa tuanya meskipun tanpa mengejar jenjang karir atau ambisinya. Ia benar-benar punya segalanya, setidaknya dari segi fisik.

Ruang tengah disusun mirip dengan ruang tamu, akan tetapi lebih besar dan lengang. Hanya ada tiga kursi di sudut-sudut, sebuah meja besar ... dan berlembar-lembar peta juga banyak buku yang dihamparkan di lantai.

"Wah, aku lupa. Sori."

Gadis itu berada di tengah-tengah peta dan buku, pensil di tangan dan di atas telinganya, lalu ia memandang Arthur sekilas. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengibaskan tangannya di kedua sisi roknya, menyambut Arthur. Hanya pelukan singkat dan Arthur yang mengecup keningnya, tetapi membuat Natalya memikirkan kembali pilihan hidupnya. Memiliki seorang partner dalam hidup sepertinya menyenangkan sekali. Seringkali ia memang harus sendiri, tetapi kadangkala ia pikir melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama juga menyenangkan. Lantas ia melirik lelaki di kirinya. Alfred tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya, tetapi Natalya ingin sekali berharap.

"Kau—tunggu sebentar." Michelle mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke bibir. Sesaat kemudian ia menjentikkan jari. "Alfred Jones? Ciri-cirimu cocok dengan yang pernah Arthur ceritakan. Benar, ya?"

Alfred mengangguk. Michelle dengan cepat menyalaminya. "Kami kira kau sudah gugur di medan perang."

"Hampir saja. Aku menyelamatkan gadis ini." Alfred merangkul bahu Natalya dan mengajaknya maju ke arah Michelle. "Kami hampir diketemukan oleh tentara Jerman. Kami menyamar menjadi orang biasa agar tidak menjadi tawanan. Perkenalkan, Natalya Arlovskaya."

Michelle menjabat tangan Natalya hangat. "Michelle Hoarau. Tunangan si berisik ini."

"Enak saja." Arthur duduk di kursi paling besar, kursi miliknya sendiri. "Untuk apa semua buku dan peta ini? Mau pergi lagi?"

"Memangnya apalagi? Aku akan pergi ke Afrika bulan depan. Ekskavasi di Bamako dan Timbuktu." Dia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Arthur.

Arthur termenung, lalu melakukan gestur defensifnya lagi—menyilangkan tangan. "Bulan depan aku harus pergi ke Prancis. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengantarmu separuh jalan seperti biasanya."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengubur diriku sendiri dengan tanah galian."

"Terakhir kali kau berjanji seperti itu, tanganmu bengkak karena kejatuhan alat."

"Ayolah, aku akan lebih sungguh-sungguh di kesempatan yang akan datang."

"Ck." Arthur kemudian beralih pada Alfred dan Natalya. "Duduklah. Kita harus membicarakan hal penting tentang kalian berdua dulu."

Alfred mempersilakan Natalya untuk duduk di kursi, sementara itu ia di atas lengan kursi tersebut. "Eksekusi?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tatapan Arthur menjadi tajam sesaat.

"Mereka akan tinggal di sini, Arthur?"

"Kita tidak mungkin mengirimnya balik ke Amerika Serikat. Desertir. Apa-apaan itu? Tetangganya akan mengatainya. Mau jadi apa dia di sana? Pengemis?"

Natalya merasakan Alfred tetap tenang di sampingnya. Di satu sisi, ia lega.

"Tinggal bilang saja dia cedera dalam lalu tidak bisa melanjutkan pengabdian, susah sekali ya? Atau katakan saja dia terkena virus, jadi dia dipulangkan mendadak."

"Orangnya sehat-sehat saja begitu. Kebohongan akan terungkap, tahu."

"Mungkin saja tidak," balas Michelle. "Dia selamat dari kecelakaan pesawatnya sendiri pun mungkin. Kenapa tidak untuk sebuah kebohongan sederhana? Lagipula dia melakukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ia menyelamatkan Natalya, bukankah begitu?"

Arthur memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti itu! Tapi mengirimnya hanya beberapa minggu setelah dia mengalami kecelakaan akan memberikan petunjuk pada kebohongan kita sendiri."

Michelle memandangi Natalya dan Alfred sebentar. "Boleh juga. Dan—oh, Natalya, kakimu?"

"Patah karena kecelakaan pesawatku."

"Hei, kau perlu rumah sakit!"

"Sudah—di Polandia kami sudah ke sana," jawab Alfred, "meskipun baru satu kali. Mungkin kami butuh beberapa kali kunjungan lagi sampai kami bisa menentukan nasib kami berdua."

"Kalian tetap di sini. Michelle, punya rencana untuk dua anak ini?"

"Arthur, mereka baru saja datang. Kau menyuruh mereka bekerja?"

"Alfred harus dididik untuk terus mandiri! Dia tidak boleh hanya bersenang-senang."

"Kau ingin menghukumku karena aku memilih jalan ini?"

Natalya berbisik menyebut namanya, menegur sambil mendesis _ssshh_.

"Hidup tidak hanya tentang membuat pilihan, tetapi juga menjalaninya, tahu! Apa yang akan kaulakukan di masa depan?"

"Yaaa, ya, aku tahu aku bukan dirimu yang punya segalanya. Harta, jabatan, jaminan pensiun yang besar. Apalagi yang kurang darimu? Dan aku, di sini, kekurangan segalanya. Pengetahuan, pengalaman, rencana untuk masa depan. Aku tidak boleh berdiam di masa kini. Aku harus punya rencana. Aku harus punya jaminan hidup sepertimu."

"Alfred!"

"Sssh," tegur Michelle, menghentikan Arthur yang hendak berdiri. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Dia bisa berada satu-dua hari di sini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku akan membantunya, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan semuanya sendirian. Kita akan menemukannya nanti."

Natalya meletakkan tangan di atas tangan Alfred agar laki-laki itu tetap diam.

Arthur mengelus keningnya. "Aku tidak ingin dia berlarut-larut."

"Dia akan bisa melakukannya," tambah Michelle lagi. "Santailah dulu. Kalian berdua, apakah sudah makan? Aku akan memanggilkan Peggy untuk memasak lagi."

"Dia tidak datang hari ini?" nada bicara Arthur sudah bisa lebih tenang.

"Peggy hanya datang siang hari. Aku tidak makan malam, jadi kubiarkan dia pulang saat sore."

"Kau tidak makan malam lagi?"

"Perut yang kenyang tidak membantuku belajar tiap malam hari. Jadi kuabaikan saja. Tidak masalah. Aku sehat-sehat saja."

Arthur berdecak. "Ya sudah. Apakah aku perlu mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah. Sebentar saja. Dia pindah ke flat yang dekat dari sini, jadi aku akan kembali dalam waktu lima menit." Michelle pun beranjak, sempat bertukar senyum dengan Natalya sebelum ia mengambil mantelnya.

Perang tatapan antara Alfred dan Arthur tidak berhenti sampai Natalya memecah keheningan. "Kamar mandi di sebelah mana?"

Arthur mengedikkan dagu ke arah lorong di seberang kiri Natalya. "Lurus saja, lalu belokan pertama di kanan, dekat lemari besar."

Begitu Natalya pergi, Arthur berdiri. Dia mendekati Alfred, tetapi tidak lagi melakukan gerakan defensifnya. "Kita harus bicara. Dua pria."

"Kuharap kau lebih bijak."

Arthur menarik napas panjang, menahannya beberapa saat. "Kau dan Natalya. Aku tidak tahu apa persisnya hubungan kalian, tetapi, sedekat apapun itu, kuharap kalian mempertimbangkan soal anak. Semoga tidak sampai terjadi di tempat ini."

"Kata orang yang tinggal serumah dengan tunangannya. Ha."

"Kau yang tidak bijak menilai saranku kali ini." Arthur duduk di tempat Michelle tadi. "Siapa yang akan membiayai kehidupan kalian? Itu yang kukhawatirkan. Aku mungkin bisa memberi dalam jangka waktu tertentu, tetapi kehidupan kalian tidak mungkin hanya bergantung seperti itu."

"Arthur, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Kami bahkan belum memulai apa-apa. Pikiranmu terlalu kompleks."

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga."

"Ini kehidupanku."

"Aku juga bertanggung jawab!" Arthur tidak bisa menahan intonasinya lagi. "Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga besarku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu begitu saja. Aku mungkin terdengar mengatur-aturmu, atau seperti orang dewasa yang brengsek, tetapi siapa lagi yang akan memberimu petunjuk—karena ayahmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu?"

Alfred tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau dan Natalya. Hak kalian untuk memulai kehidupan bersama, tetapi pertimbangkan lebih banyak hal dulu."

Alfred menghindari pandangan Arthur. "Kami tidak menyukai anak-anak. Kami masih jauh dari hal-hal seperti itu. Aku ingin menata hidupku dulu. Begitu juga Natalya."

Natalya kembali. Arthur mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku akan mengecek kamar di atas. Kalian ingin terpisah atau bersama?"

Alfred dan Natalya hanya sekali saling lirik sebelum Alfred memutuskan, "Satu kamar yang sama tapi tempat tidur yang terpisah, bisa?"

Arthur memandang mereka berdua dingin. Saat ia berbalik, ia bergumam, "Kalian pikir rumahku hotel, rupanya."

* * *

Mereka mendapatkan kamar di lantai dua, di tengah-tengah, di depannya adalah birai dan langsung menampilkan ruang tengah di bawahnya. Alfred diminta mengatur sendiri kamar itu, mengangkut tempat tidur dari kamar sebelah sendiri dan menata isinya sesuai yang ia kehendaki.

Natalya mendapat pinjaman baju dari Michelle, dan ia sedang berganti pakaian di dalam. Alfred berdiri di luar kamar, membereskan barang-barang penuh debu membuatnya butuh udara yang lebih segar.

Ia tidak bermaksud menguping, tetapi suara Michelle dan Arthur dari bawah sana mustahil tidak terdengar dari posisinya yang bersandar pada birai.

"Alfred sudah pernah kuliah di sana. Berhenti di semester kedua. Barangkali karena bukan jurusan favoritnya."

"Kita bisa menyarankan salah satu jurusan di sini. Salah satu pabrik tekstil keluargamu juga sedang butuh staf, huh? Cabang dari yang di Glasgow, yang membuat Allistor ribut berkali-kali meminta kejelasan cabang yang di sini."

"Yang kedua aku setuju walaupun aku yakin Alfred butuh waktu. Yang pertama susah sekali. Administrasi, nomor satu. Mereka tidak mungkin menerima orang tanpa identitas sama sekali hanya karena dia keluarga seseorang yang tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah, paling tidak satu pemecahan. Natalya?" Michelle berusaha mencari jawaban sendiri. "Aku berminat mengajaknya belajar atau bekerja bersamaku sebagai asisten."

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya bepergian untuk ekskavasi semaumu."

"Itu benar juga, tapi paling tidak aku punya asisten untuk riset dokumentasi atau pendamping ke museum-museum, atau asisten saat ada konsultasi atau diskusi dengan rekan-rekan. Bisa kuusahakan."

"Bisa kuterima."

"Bisa lihat, 'kan, kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan? Tidak dengan diskusi saat kepalamu masih mendidih."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak tahu aku benar-benar kesal dan marah saat menemukannya—selain lega, tentunya, tetapi aku juga panik karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Aku turut bertanggung jawab atas dia baik sebagai mantan atasannya maupun keluarganya yang tersisa."

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih punya sisi lembut itu." Michelle tersenyum, hampir-hampir tertawa.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku adalah setan tak berhati. Kalaupun aku tidak punya sisi lembut, untuk apa kita masih bersama?"

"Kata-katamu kejam." Michelle menotol hidung Arthur. "Aku akan buatkan teh khusus untukmu, yang Peggy tidak tahu takarannya."

Sebelum membiarkan Michelle pergi, Arthur menahan tangannya lalu mencium pipi perempuan itu, lalu menggumamkan terima kasih. Alfred menyaksikannya sungguh-sungguh.

Andai saja ia punya kehidupan seperti Arthur, mungkin ia akan menghentikan mimpinya tentang berpetualang. Ia jadi sadar, jangan-jangan sebelum ini ia ingin berpetualang karena ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan memiliki hidup yang tak berkekurangan seperti ini, sehingga ia memilih untuk pergi membebaskan diri.

Ia hampir saja memikirkan godaan itu jika Natalya tidak menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau ... tidak ingin membersihkan dirimu?"

* * *

Alfred melihat Natalya memijat kakinya saat ia beranjak untuk keluar kamar, di tengah malam itu.

"Kakimu tambah parah? Besok aku akan membujuk Arthur agar mau mengantarkan kita mengobati kakimu lagi."

"Sudah tidak perlu. Ini normal. Aku hanya kelelahan karena berjalan kaki dan terlalu lama duduk di kereta."

"Kau prajurit, Natalya. Kau tidak seharusnya cepat lelah atau mengalami sakit seperti ini."

"Aku sudah bukan prajurit lagi." Natalya seakan-akan ingin tersenyum, tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Kemudian perempuan itu berdiri, berjalan menuju Alfred. Alfred yang awalnya berdiri di ambang pintu langsung berbalik menghampirinya.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Lama Natalya menahan pandangannya pada Alfred, dan tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya selama beberapa saat. Natalya menyadari rambut Alfred sudah memanjang dari yang pertama kali mereka bertemu dahulu. Ia bahkan bisa menemukan rambut-rambut halus di atas dan di bawah bibirnya. Pemuda ini juga harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Natalya selalu merasa pertanyaan-pertanyaan Alfred atas keadaan dirinya berlebihan. Dia harus mengamati dirinya sendiri juga.

"Ya?"

Natalya memejamkan mata sesaat. Untuk beberapa detik, ia mengingat kembali saat-saat menyenangkan dari masa kecilnya, yang tak seberapa dan hanya bisa ia ingin satu-dua peristiwa. Perasaan itu kembali lagi saat ini. "Mungkin aku belum mengucapkan ini—aku tidak pandai mengatakannya ..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

Alfred mengulum senyum, seakan hal itu tak pernah menjadi pertimbangannya. Seakan-akan ia tak perlu hal tersebut. "Kenapa malah memikirkan itu?"

"Banyak hal yang kaulakukan padaku."

"Sudah merupakan kewajibanku."

"Kewajiban atas apa? Aku bukanlah kenalanmu. Kita tidak satu divisi, bahkan tidak berada di pihak yang sama. Kau tidak wajib melakukannya."

"Mungkin tidak, tetapi aku memilih untuk melakukannya. Ada sisi kemanusiaan yang tidak pernah mati di diriku. Kita sama-sama berjuang. Kita adalah orang-orang yang mempertaruhkan diri. Kita bisa mati kapan saja. Kalau kita masih punya harapan untuk hidup, dan bisa membaginya dengan orang lain, kenapa tidak?" Alfred memegang bahu Natalya, menarik tubuhnya lalu mengecup keningnya. "Mungkin juga yang saat itu bukan hanya tentang harapan, tetapi juga bagian dari takdir yang lebih baik daripada apapun yang bisa kita pilih."

Natalya mengangguk pelan, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Alfred menepuk bahunya pelan, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Natalya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia menunggu hingga Alfred kembali, barulah ia memejamkan mata.

 **tbc.**


	9. forever is now

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Di luar masih terlalu gelap bagi orang-orang memulai hari-hari mereka, tetapi Alfred sudah terbangun. Instingnya masih bekerja, dan di saat seperti ini, ia cukup membenci hal itu. Ia masih butuh istirahat, tetapi terlalu lama di atas bantal tanpa bisa tertidur hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Ia keluar dari kamar dengan mengendap-endap, kemudian menengok ke bawah melewati birai.

Arthur mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Michelle, ia berseragam lengkap, lalu pergi tanpa menyadari Alfred mengamatinya dari atas. Michelle yang entah mengapa, mungkin hanya secara refleks setelah berbalik dari mengunci pintu, memandang ke atas dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo turun! Kita minum teh bersama."

"Akan kubangunkan Natalya dulu."

Di dalam kamar, Natalya menimbun dirinya dengan selimut. Alfred sudah bersiap Natalya akan marah atau minimal menggerutu setelah ia menarik selimut itu, tetapi Natalya rupanya masih mempunyai insting yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan bangun, tidak usah memaksaku."

"Michelle mengundang kita untuk minum teh."

Natalya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti bahasa ibunya bagi Alfred, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia segera keluar dan meninggalkan pintu kamar dalam keadaan terbuka.

* * *

Michelle tengah mengaduk teh untuk dirinya saat Alfred tiba di bawah, disusul oleh Natalya tak lama kemudian.

"Maaf, tidak ada sarapan. Masih belum waktunya. Arthur berangkat terlalu cepat."

"Siklus hidup laki-laki itu memang susah diikuti. Kau keren sekali, bisa tahan hidup bersamanya."

"Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku juga orang yang menyebalkan." Michelle menyengir seolah hal tersebut adalah fakta membanggakan. "Jadi kami impas. Apa yang menyebalkan darinya tidak sama dengan yang menyebalkan dari diriku, jadi kami saling menutupi."

Alfred mengerutkan hidungnya. "Cara yang keren juga untuk tetap menjaga komitmen."

"Cara yang luar biasa juga agar Arthur tidak terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri." Michelle mengetukkan sendok pada bibir gelasnya. Cara yang dianggap Alfred menarik karena dia melakukannya seperti sedang menciptakan sebuah irama. "Serius, dia seharusnya hidup tenang dengan semua yang ia miliki. Tetapi dia terus mengejar, mengejar, dan mengejar. Dia butuh seseorang untuk diperhatikan agar dia tidak dimakan oleh ambisinya sendiri."

"Hal itu yang pertama kali kupikirkan di kali pertama aku marah pada Arthur." Alfred memandangi sesaat wadah gula yang bermotif sama dengan cangkirnya. Bunga biru muda, dengan daun-daun merah gelap dan sulur-sulur cokelat. Entah ide Michelle atau Arthur untuk mengoleksi benda seperti ini. Jika itu ide Arthur, ia berniat menjadikannya senjata pamungkas, kapan-kapan. Ia tersadar kemudian, ia menggantung kalimatnya. "Arthur keras kepala sekali soal kode etik dan pangkat. Dia butuh banyak orang untuk mencubitnya agar dia berpuas diri saja dengan apa yang ia punya."

Setelah menyeruput tehnya beberapa kali, Michelle berkata tenang, "Kata orang-orang, Arthur punya segalanya. Yah, orang-orang juga bisa salah." Ia menyengir lebar. "Dia seringkali tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahan diri."

"Baguslah kau berada di sini."

Michelle hanya tersenyum. Ia beralih pada Natalya. "Natalya, boleh tahu lebih banyak hal tentangmu? Aku senang sekali punya teman perempuan!"

Natalya melirik Alfred, tetapi Alfred tak menganggapnya sebagai permintaan tolong.

"Apa saja. Kalian bermaksud tinggal lama di sini, 'kan? Kita harus mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik."

"Soal itu sebenarnya tergantung," Alfred menyahut, sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah Natalya entah untuk apa. "Kami hanya belum memutuskan."

Michelle mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Santailah. Kalian punya banyak waktu."

"Apa ... yang harus kuceritakan?" Natalya menekuri permukaan meja, yang diukir pada tepiannya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang apik sekali. "Hidupku tak menarik."

"Sesuatu tak perlu menarik agar bisa diceritakan."

"Dua saudara, masa kecil yang tidak bahagia, ibu yang hobi laki-laki." Natalya kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa semua itu sudah cukup agar kau mengerti masa laluku."

"Wow, Natalya, aku adalah arkeolog, bukan penerawang masa lalu."

"Arkeolog?" Natalya menjauhkan cangkirnya sedikit agar kedua tangannya bisa bertumpu di tepian meja. "Oh, seharusnya aku ingat. Kau akan pergi ke Afrika untuk ... penggalian? Benarkah?"

Michelle mengangguk antusias. "Aku arkeolog amatiran, hanya anggota dari tim yang terdiri dari senior-seniorku. Aku juga masih kuliah untuk sebuah gelar tambahan, dan bisa dibilang, aku bekerja sambil kuliah."

Alfred meletakkan cangkirnya. "Itu tidak terlalu menjelaskan hidupmu. Bisakah kau yang lebih dahulu bercerita? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau bersama orang macam kakak sepupuku itu."

Mata Michelle berbinar seakan dia baru saja menemukan hadiah. "Aku berasal dari Afrika. Asli. Aku pindah ke Inggris bersama kakekku saat ia kuliah, lalu mengajar. Aku sempat kembali lagi ke pulau asalku, tetapi kemudian aku menjadi sukarelawan medis perang di Eropa ... yang kemudian diperbantukan ke Inggris saat Blitz. Aku dan Arthur bertemu di sana. Dia cedera saat itu, tahu."

"Ha?" Alfred seperti menemukan senjata pamungkas lainnya. "Orang itu juga bisa kalah, rupanya! Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh?"

Michelle menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya petugas paramedis. Saat kutangani, dia sudah terbaring di tandu dan tampaknya dia hampir saja tidak diperhatikan orang lain kalau aku tidak berteriak bahwa _dia orang penting_!"

"Sepertinya dia berutang nyawa padamu."

Michelle hampir saja tersenyum. "Aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu—tetapi baguslah jika Arthur berpikiran begitu. Tapi aku yakin dia takkan mengatakan apapun."

"Seperti biasanya." Alfred kemudian merasa berdosa turut menertawakan Arthur di belakangnya, bahkan bersama tunangan Arthur sendiri, tetapi ia kira ia bisa melakukan kebaikan kapan-kapan sebagai balasannya. Nanti saja memikirkannya.

Mereka hanya menikmati teh itu tanpa bicara hingga beberapa saat. Natalya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati teh yang hangat, di dalam rumah yang nyaman, tanpa rasa takut akan bahaya—aman sepenuhnya. Mungkin tidak pernah seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada tradisi seperti ini dalam keluarganya. Sekarang ia berpikir bahwa mungkin _wajar_ bagi keluarga mereka untuk menjadi hancur pada akhirnya, karena tak ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal-hal ringan dalam suasana akrab, di dalam keadaan yang nyaman tanpa berpikir untuk saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Karena kalian tidak memiliki rencana dalam waktu dekat—bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat rencana?"

Alfred berpura-pura bodoh. "Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Natalya bisa jadi asistenku. Aku selalu kerepotan membuat laporan, mencatat, memikirkan kesimpulan, memikirkan kata-kata dosenku—yah, semuanya. Aku jarang bisa ikut belajar berkelompok karena kesibukanku yang ganda ... dan, yah, itu sulit. Aku benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk bertukar pikiran, dan Arthur tidak bisa berada di sini setiap hari."

Natalya dan Alfred saling melirik, tetapi tak ada pandangan dengan cara khusus. Natalya menyetujuinya dengan santai, "Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku belajar, dan mungkin ini permulaan yang bagus."

"Dia belajar banyak bahasa sendiri, Michelle, kau bisa mempercayainya!"

"Wow, keren sekali! Bahasa inggrismu lancar sekali!"

"Yeah, untuk menutupi masa-masa yang buruk, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sorot mata Michelle berubah untuk sesaat, tetapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. "Kita akan mengisi hari-hari baru dengan cara yang baru juga."

"Kuharap bisa lebih baik ..."

"Tentu saja. Kita selalu boleh punya harapan. Dunia boleh mati di sekitar kita, tetapi selama hati masih menyimpan harapan, selalu ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Natalya langsung menghabiskan tehnya. Alfred tahu ini pasti pertanda untuk sesuatu.

Meskipun kedengarannya tak begitu _menyenangkan_ , tapi ia siap berbagi posisi dengan siapapun di hati Natalya. Natalya butuh lebih banyak orang di dalam hatinya.

"Dan, kau, Alfred ... aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu—tetapi aku harus tahu pendapatmu dulu."

Alfred harus melirik Natalya sekali lagi, tetapi perempuan itu tidak memandangnya balik. Ia merasa harus menenangkan dirinya sedikit.

"Keadaanku saat ini adalah saat-saat untuk selalu mencoba."

Michelle mengangguk cepat. "Selalu ada masa untuk tenang, selalu ada masa untuk begrerak cepat. Mungkin saatnya untuk yang kedua, Alfred—dan, oh, mungkin aku belum mengatakan ini sama sekali, tetapi aku suka formalitas; selamat datang di keluarga ini. Arthur mungkin tak akan pernah mengatakannya sama sekali, tetapi kita semua tahu dia memang sangat bersedia. Selamat datang di rumah yang sangat sepi ini. Semoga kehidupan kalian bisa lebih menyenangkan."

Alfred bisa tahu Natalya menahan senyumannya.

* * *

Natalya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mudah dengan jadwal Michelle. Pagi-pagi sekali di hari berikutnya, dia telah bekerja sama dengan Michelle untuk memberantaki ruang tengah dengan hamparan peta dan buku-buku, dan kertas-kertas catatan yang entah mengapa bisa begitu banyak. Alfred bertanya-tanya apakah dengan cara ini juga Natalya memulai karirnya sebagai penerbang—atau mungkin dia telah menemukan sesuatu yag baru.

Lalu Natalya keluar rumah untuk pertama kalinya pada sore itu, ikut bersama Michelle untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, menyempatkan waktu sebelum tutup karena Michelle mendadak membutuhkan satu literatur untuk sebuah laporan yang nyaris dilupakannya.

Pada hari berikutnya Michelle pergi ke kampus, dan Natalya yang mengambil alih hamparan kertas di lantai. Ia banyak mencatat. Alfred memilih membiarkannya sendiri, karena mungkin, _mungkin_ , Natalya juga perlu jarak darinya. Mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan harus selalu ada kesempatan untuk bernapas. Alfred ingin meromantisasi bahwa dengan berjarak mereka akan tahu seberapa berharganya waktu berdua, tetapi ia sadar Natalya bukanlah orang yang sering memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia memang butuh waktu untuk kehidupannya sendiri, ruang baru untuknya bergerak, karena tak selamanya ia bisa bergantung dengan Alfred.

Natalya datang ke kamar lebih terlambat, terkadang Alfred tidur lebih dulu. Ia juga keluar lebih sering bersama Michelle. Alfred tak mempermasalahkan meski mereka pulang malam, karena ia tahu Michelle lebih tahu. Alfred memanfaatkan koleksi-koleksi buku Arthur yang banyak berhubungan dengan militer atau memoar-memoar tua untuk mengalihkan diri. Ia seringkali tidak mengutamakan membaca, tetapi saat ini ia tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik.

Suatu waktu, saat Michelle pergi dan Natalya berkutat dengan konsep-konsep yang harus dibuat Michelle sebelum kepergiannya, Alfred menghampiri Natalya.

"Menyenangkan?"

"Daripada bertaruh nyawa, hal ini masih jauh lebih baik."

"Jauh atau sangat jauh?"

Mata Natalya berserobok dengan Alfred dengan cara yang selalu Alfred sukai, tatapan dari bawah bulu matanya yang tipis dan mudah sekali memantulkan cahaya. "Hal seperti ini yang kulakukan setiap hari saat aku kesepian. Hal itu yang membentuk diriku saat ini."

"Dan kau membentuk dirimu yang baru di masa depan dengan cara yang sama. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya."

Natalya memandangnya begitu lama setelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat Alfred sedikit curiga, sehingga ia pun duduk bersila di samping Natalya. "Ada apa?"

Natalya pun kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Michelle orang baik."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan memandangku begitu lama?"

Perempuan itu mendelik sebentar. "Kau yang mempertemukanku dengan Michelle."

Alfred ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tetapi yang bisa disimpulkan bibirnya hanyalah senyuman. Saat ini, ia dan Natalya seolah bisa melakukan apapun berdua.

* * *

Seseorang datang beberapa hari kemudian, yang begitu mirip dengan Arthur. Michelle mengakrabinya seperti bicara dengan Arthur sendiri. Mereka saling mengenal dengan baik. Alfred yakin ia bisa mengenali orang ini dengan mudah lain kali, meskipun ia tidak melihat wajahnya. Suara nyaring dan seraknya sangat khas, yang disertai dengan dialek yang unik.

Dia Allistor, sepupu Arthur. Ia menjabat tangan Alfred ringan, padahal Alfred sudah mempersiapkan diri atas sentimen yang mungkin saja ditularkan Arthur padanya.

"Jadi, aku sudah tahu beberapa hal tentangmu," Allistor memulai. Ia duduk di hadapan Alfred, dan Michelle di sisinya. Ia duduk dengan santai, seolah rumah ini juga miliknya, salah satu tangan diletakkan dengan nyamannya di lengan kursi dan ia menumpukan kakinya di atas kaki yang lain. "Yah, memang berat. Tapi aku akan tetap menjaga rahasia."

"Seberapa banyak yang diceritakan Arthur?"

Allistor mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu pribadi, tapi aku tahu banyak."

Alfred bersyukur ia tidak menjelaskan apa saja yang ia telah lakukan pada Natalya pada Arthur. Laki-laki itu ternyata juga sulit menjaga mulutnya. "Yah, mungkin kau bisa membantu. Terima kasih sebelumnya, dan terima kasih juga karena tidak perlu membuatku bercerita lagi hal-hal yang sebaiknya kutinggal saja di masa lalu."

"Kau tampaknya tidak punya pilihan, ya, Jones?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat."

"Jadi kau tidak mungkin menolak. Hm, aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, kalau begitu." Ia pun merapikan posisi duduknya, seolah yang berikutnya adalah pembicaraan yang sangat formal. "Aku punya gudang di sini. Kepala gudangnya berhenti karena terlalu royalis. Ia pergi mengabdi untuk ditugaskan ke Asia dan Pasifik. Jadi, gantikan dia."

"Gudang apa?"

"Logistik. Usaha keluarga. Aku dan Arthur yang memegangnya secara khusus. Berbagi bersama, seperti yang sering kami lakukan di masa kecil dulu. Namun karena Arthur juga kadang-kadang terlalu royal, aku yang harus mengambil lebih banyak peran."

"Dan mereka sering ribut karena itu."

"Kalau tidak ada Michelle, mungkin aku sudah pernah menampar anak itu. Aku hanya tidak tega pada perempuan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan menampar tunangannya sendiri."

Alfred mulai mencium aroma persaudaraan yang rumit, tapi bukan urusannya. "Aku hanya mengatur gudang kalian, mencatat persediaan, begitukah?"

"Ya, _hanya_."

Alfred merasa ditampar secara halus.

"Dasarnya memang begitu. Sisanya, kau akan tahu di lapangan. Ini berbeda dengan medan perang, tetapi kau akan merasakan persamaannya nanti. Mungkin kau akan mudah beradaptasi, mungkin juga tidak. Tergantung. Yang mana duniamu sebenarnya, militer ataukah berusaha sendiri, kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Akan kucoba."

Allistor berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Kadang-kadang, dalam kehidupan, _coba-coba_ bukanlah hal yang baik, Alfred. Mari. Kutunjukkan sekarang tempatnya dan apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Terakhir kali Alfred mencoba menyerah mungkin sudah lama sekali. Ia tidak menyerah di hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya mencari jalan keluar yang berbeda. Ia masih berlalu. Namun sekarang ... kelihatannya berbeda. Ia secara harfiah mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian bangkit. "Biarkan aku merapikan diriku dulu."

* * *

Natalya hendak memeluk Alfred sebelum lelaki itu berangkat tadi, karena ia hanya merasa _ia membutuhkannya_ , tetapi ada dua pasang mata yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat hanya ada mereka berdua dan orang yang masih berjarak dengannya menyaksikan apa yang ia lakukan, meskipun ia ingin sekali.

Maka Natalya pun menyibukkan diri lagi dengan sebuah buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia dan Michelle pinjam di perpustakaan. Michelle memintanya menandai halaman-halaman penting yang berhubungan dengan Afrika Barat agar bisa menjadi dasar dari penelitian arkeologi yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi.

"Hey. Mengalami kesulitan?"

"Tidak juga." Natalya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman yang berada di tengah-tengah buku tersebut. "Maaf jika aku agak lamban. Aku membaca beberapa bagian pelan-pelan agar mengerti."

"Itulah tujuanku. Aku tidak hanya ingin mengajakmu bekerja. Siapa tahu saja kau bisa tertarik dan lebih banyak tahu."

Michelle suka berdiskusi panjang-lebar, begitu yang Natalya tangkap setelah beberapa hari—atau mungkin sudah masuk hitungan minggu, ia benar-benar kehilangan arah soal waktu—mengenal Michelle. Natalya menurunkan buku itu ke pangkuannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai bidang ini?"

"Terjadi begitu saja. Karena aku sering menemani kakek di malam-malam belajarnya, aku tertarik pada banyak hal. Salah satunya pada masa lalu. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, ada yang salah dengan terlalu banyak menengok ke belakang, teetapi, masa depan atau masa lalu, sama saja. Semakin kita menggali, semakin banyak yang bisa kita pelajari."

"Ya ... mungkin beberapa orang tidak." Natalya menelusuri tulisan di atas kertas dengan ujung jarinya. Tulisan itu timbul dengan cara yang aneh. Tintanya kasar, bagian-bagian dari spasinya tak beraturan. "Aku takut menengok ke masa lalu."

"Mohon maaf, tapi, apakah kau punya trauma?"

"Keluarga yang buruk."

"Ah, ayahku juga meninggalkan ibuku di usia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda. Ibuku kemudian juga meninggalkanku."

Natalya sempat tercengang sebentar. Ia tidak terbiasa memberikan simpati—karena seringkali ia merasa tak pernah ada yang menyamai dukanya.

Michelle tersenyum simpul, membuat Natalya kembali mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Dalam keluargaku, kematian selalu dianggap sebagai _kepergian_. Bukan sebuah _kehilangan_. Mereka hanya melakukan sebuah perjalanan baru, di tempat yang berbeda, dan roh pun sama seperti jasad fisik. Satu hal yang membuatku tertarik pada arkeologi, ingin mencari jejak tentang cara mereka memandang kehidupan dan kematian di masa lalu, membuka pikiranku."

Natalya sekarang melihat huruf-huruf di hadapannya menari. Tidak lagi berbentuk kata yang utuh. "Itu tujuan hidupmu?"

"Saat ini, ya."

Natalya berusaha menggali miliknya, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Apakah ia hidup hanya untuk mati pada akhirnya? Kalau begitu, ia akan selamanya menganggap kematian adalah kehilangan. Ia ingin memandang semuanya dengan cara yang berbeda. "Apakah tujuan hidup kita bisa sama?"

Michelle tersenyum simpul. "Saat ini, apa yang paling kauinginkan?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan berbeda dengan apa yang kubutuhkan, Michelle, dan aku sendiri pun tak pernah tahu."

Michelle menepuk bahunya. "Mungkin perkara itu bukan tentang hari ini. Mungkin besok?"

"Tapi aku sangat membutuhkannya ... karena ... jika terlalu terlambat, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Aku pernah berniat dan berusaha untuk mati ... dan rasanya mengerikan. Jika bukan karena pertolongan Alfred, mungkin aku sudah mengalami kematian yang hampa."

"Hiduplah untuk Alfred, kalau begitu."

Natalya tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ia tahu ia menganggap Alfred sama berharganya dengan hidupnya sendiri, tetapi ia tak bisa memastikan hidupnya begitu saja.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Michelle beringsut lebih dekat. "Benar, kita tidak bisa hidup hanya bergantung pada orang lain, betapa pun kita mencintainya. Aku tahu itu. Karena ... lihatlah, aku juga mengalaminya."

Dari tempatnya duduk, Natalya bisa melihat mata Michelle yang ramah dan hangat, dan ia mulai berpikir apakah semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya ini adalah hal sebaliknya: Arthur-lah yang bergantung pada Michelle?

"Aku akan mengajakmu mencari tahu lebih banyak. Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya."

"Caranya?"

"Bepergian selalu membuka pikiran. Ikutlah denganku bulan depan."

* * *

Alfred bisa mengatakan kehidupannya kembali menjadi normal. Bahkan jika definisi normal itu adalah _seperti ini_ , maka yang sebelum-sebelumnya pun, berbagai rangkaian peristiwa semenjak ia diberangkatkan ke medan perang, bukanlah sebuah kenormalan.

Allistor kurang-lebih seperti Arthur, tetapi ia memberi lebih banyak toleransi. Ia bisa menceritakan pengalaman hari pertamanya bekerja pada Natalya sambil tertawa. Ia masih bisa santai bercerita bahwa Allistor tidak bisa menjanjikan gaji yang tetap hingga beberapa waktu. Tak masalah, ucapnya pada Natalya, karena hal yang terbaik bagi mereka saat ini adalah rutinitas.

Hari pertama Natalya keluar rumah yang selanjutnya adalah seminggu kemudian, ia mengikuti Michelle ke kampusnya, membantu perempuan itu mencari literatur di perpustakaan yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di sana. Dia mulai menyimpan ketertarikan pada naskah-naskah berbahasa Latin, tetapi saat ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

Namun, bagi Natalya, masih ada yang mengganjal.

"—Hei."

Natalya tersentak. Alfred memainkan tangan di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan beban kehidupan?" Alfred bisa saja tertawa jika ia tidak mempertimbangkan mood Natalya. "Kita berada di satu titik yang menjanjikan. Jangan buat kepalamu berat. Kita mungkin belum mendapatkan kehidupan yang ideal, tetapi di sinilah kita memulainya."

Natalya menyusuri pola kusut sprei di bawah kakinya. Mendadak pola itu terlihat seperti lukisan yang lebih menarik daripada memandangi wajah Alfred.

Alfred duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa di rumah ini, walaupun rumah ini cukup aneh untuk ukuranku, ada sebuah gangguan yang bisa membuatmu sakit hati lagi."

Natalya menggeleng. "Bukan masalah itu."

"Lantas?"

"Lusa Michelle akan berangkat."

"Oh ... ya, ya, aku ingat. Kalau kau kesepian di rumah, kita bisa pergi bersama ke tempatku bekerja. Allistor sedang berada di Glasgow, aku bisa membawa satu orang untuk diselundupkan."

Natalya tetap memelihara ekspresi dinginnya. "Aku akan ikut."

Wajah Alfred yang berubah. "Kau ... ikut? Afrika? Tidak, Natalya, tidak."

Natalya memutar bola matanya, seolah telah menduganya. "Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut kau bereaksi seperti yang kutakutkan."

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini saja? Michelle memaksamu?"

"Alfred, ini bukan soal peperangan. Ini bukan soal bahaya maut perang—aku malah menghindarinya. Begitu jauh."

"Justru karena itu!" nada Alfred meninggi. "Ini memang bukan soal bahaya. Aku tahu kau lebih berani dan lebih menakutkan daripada yang kupikirkan, tetapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kalau kau juga berani, kau harus mengatakan apa alasanmu."

Alfred membuka mulut, tetapi tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang sudah meluap-luap di kepalanya. Ia mendongak, mengembuskan napas begitu panjang. "Setelah hal panjang yang kita lalui di belakang, Natalya—berpisah denganmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin menjalani semuanya denganmu, mulai dari sekarang."

"Hentikan semua keposesifan itu, Alfred."

"Ini bukan posesif!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa namanya!"

Sesaat mereka berdua bertatapan, napas sama-sama memburu.

"Kita semua memulai segalanya sendiri. Mengapa takut kehilangan pada akhirnya, Alfred?"

"Karena setelah mengalami kesendirian itu, kurasa saat ini aku lebih bahagia bersamamu. Ketakutan itu berasal dari sana, tahu." Alfred pun mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi, memang benar. Kita memulainya masing-masing. Semuanya akan sama."

"Ini bukan deklarasi putus, bodoh." Natalya membuang mukanya, cukup lama sampai ia merasakan tatapan Alfred pada wajahnya. "Hanya saja, kita punya hal-hal untuk dilakukan sendiri, pun berdua, tanpa mengubah keadaan yang sedang terjadi."

"Dan jika aku kehilanganmu?"

"Alfred yang kutahu lebih berani daripada yang sekarang."

"Cih," Alfred kemudian menyela dengan seringai sinisnya, "Cinta mengubah seseorang. Menyakitkan sekali mendengarnya."

"Namun masih lebih baik daripada menghabiskan hidupmu tanpa arah. Kau membutuhkan itu untukmu berlabuh."

Alfred mengerjap, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku membebaskanmu. Kau membebaskanku. Kita sama, tanpa mengubah satu hal pun di antara kita. Semua hal di luar itu adalah risiko. Kau sudah mengambil banyak risiko sebelumnya, dan dengan mengambil yang satu ini, semua terjadi untuk sebuah pelajaran, Alfred, apapun itu."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah kau telah mendapatkan pelajaran yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

"Memang benar." Natalya menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan Alfred di atas tempat tidur. "Setelah aku terjatuh, aku sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak dibiarkan mati saja. Namun, saat bersamamu, akhirnya aku mengerti. Kita kehilangan satu hal untuk mendapatkan yang lain, peganglah itu."

Alfred menarik napas panjang. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, ia memeluk Natalya.

* * *

Natalya pergi selama hampir dua minggu. Alfred mulai masuk ke dalam rutinitas yang mungkin akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak mengalami hal-hal yang sebelum ini. Dikejar-kejar musuh, hampir mati di negara orang, tanpa sempat memutuskan hal apapun untuk hidupnya selanjutnya. Namun setelahnyalah Alfred merasakan dunia dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Ia masuk kemiliteran saat darahnya masih mendidih, dan ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti lebih banyak hal di luar tujuannya, dan jika bukan maut yang mengintainya, maka ia tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menerima, bersabar, dan menghargai setiap pencapaian kecil.

Hari ketika Natalya pulang bukanlah seperti yang ia pikirkan. Tidak ada reuni yang romantis, tidak ada kedatangan yang ditakutkan Alfred. Semua rasanya berlalu seperti saja, mereka berangkat tidur seperti tak pernah ada perpisahan sebelumnya, dan itu semua mengatakan pada Alfred bahwa ia harus lebih sering percaya pada intuisi ketimbang logika.

Natalya, sebelum tidur, berkata padanya, "Dulu aku pernah ketakutan pada keberanianmu. Sekarang, jangan sampai sebaliknya."

Alfred mencoba melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum kepergian Natalya—baru bisa ia lakukan setelah melihat Natalya tertidur nyenyak dan ia sendiri memulai mimpinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Michelle nampaknya kembali tidur setelah mereka berpamitan untuk jalan-jalan pagi. Mereka meninggalkan rumah begitu jauh, menuju jalan yang makin menyempit dan yang tertinggal adalah bangunan-bangunan yang lebih tua. Mereka mendengar beberapa pembicaraan di antara pintu-pintu yang baru dibukakan untuk antaran susu di pagi hari, tentang perang yang masih berkecamuk tetapi gaungnya begitu jauh, dan arus kemenangan sudah berbalik ke arah yang masih berupa desas-desus.

"Sudah jauh sekali ..." Alfred pun menggandeng tangan Natalya. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa bersalah, aku pergi meninggalkan tugasku ... untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri ..."

"Semua orang berhak bahagia ... apalagi setelah mereka nyaris mati. Berkali-kali."

"Apakah itu sebuah pembenaran?"

Natalya tidak menjawab, tetapi langkahnya melambat. Ia melihat beberapa orang keluar dari kapel. Disusul oleh sekelompok orang lain, mengelilingi sepasang manusia yang berpakaian rapi dan memasang senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Natalya mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka berada di tempat itu di waktu sepagi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim.

"Perang mengakhiri banyak hal ..."

"Tetapi bisa mengawali beberapa hal lain ..."

Alfred pun berhenti seperti Natalya. Menengok ke arah mana perempuan itu memusatkan perhatian.

Orang-orang yang keluar dari kapel tertawa bahagia. Mereka menghamburkan kelopak bunga pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang mereka kelilingi, mereka mengucapkan selamat secara beruntun hingga hampir tak terdengar apa saja yang mereka katakan.

Perang memang tak pernah bisa dibenarkan. Alfred melihat ke belakang dan menyadari betapa mengerikan efek yang ditimbulkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, semua yang terjadi membawanya pada hal lain.

Ia melihat Natalya, memandangnya dari dekat, lalu keriuhan itu tertinggal begitu jauh di belakang sana. Yang ia lihat hanya Natalya, di tangannya hanya ada Natalya, dan itu alasan yang cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa hidupnya berubah secara drastis. Perubahan terbaik adalah masa ketika kita tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Alfred tidak sadar apakah ia menarik Natalya ke rengkuhannya, tetapi yang ia tahu detik kemudian adalah Natalya juga mendekat padanya, dan mereka melupakan masalah-masalah yang pernah terjadi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia, seolah begitu, dan itu cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka puas dengan kehidupan, walaupun tak semua tujuan berada di tangan. Mungkin hanya belum, atau bagaimana pun itu, mereka menemukan perubahan yang lebih baik untuk hidup mereka.

Mereka tidak memilihnya; karena memang hal-hal terbaik tidak berada dalam pilihan yang ditawarkan.

Ia disembunyikan pada awalnya, merupakan sebuah hadiah pada akhirnya.

 **end.**


End file.
